Stefan and Elena: Found each other
by StelenaFANTASIES
Summary: Stefan and Elena belong together. It's almost written in stone- though 8 years go by after last seeing each other. How long will it take them to find their way back together? *warning* This is my 1st fanfic so the first couple of chapters are rocky- enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Elena walked down the street, taking in the autumn leaves and the gentle breeze. She was not paying any attention to her surroundings until she noticed something familiar in the corner of her eyes.

She turned around to see Stefan Salvatore walking on the opposite side of the street. Her mouth gaped open for a good few seconds, she hadn't seen him in 8 years. Overwhelmed, she couldn't stop herself when she called out across the busy street of downtown Atlanta to get his attention, "Stefan!"

Stefan was talking on the phone to a nurse on his way to the hospital, taking notes about a patient when he heard a familiar voice, one from the past that he loved dearly.

He spun around catching sight of Elena Gilbert, he couldn't help but let of a slight gasp.

"Dr. Salvatore?, are you alright?", the nurse on the phone asked.

"Uh, um yes. Yes I'm here. Hey Lisa, I will call you back. Something important came up" he jumbled and hung up the phone.

Elena couldn't help but smile when she saw Stefan turn around and notice her. She watched him look both ways of the traffic before running across the street to her side. He came to a stop before her and a huge smile was plastered on his face, "Elena!" He took in her face, she hadn't changed at all, he was still the same old Elena from Mystic Falls.

She watched his smile widen,"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!" Elena could not attempt to hide her excitement even if she tried. She closed the gape between them and came to gave Stefan a hug. "Ow, mommy!" Elena looked down flushed realizing she had tugged her daughter roughly with her, she bent down to her level, " I'm sorry sweetie" Elena smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

Stefan hadn't moved since she heard the little girl call Elena mommy, and noticed the large baby bump Elena was sporting.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena grunted a little as she almost lost her balance getting back up, she looked back at Stefan to notice the shocked look on his face. Her heart sank a little. A lot has changed and she could tell he wasn't prepared for that.

She decided to smile and go back to giving Stefan a warm hug, giving him a bit of a squeeze so he would hug back.

She sighed, a grin playing around her lips as she caught Stefan staring at her belly.

"Stefan?" she attempted to get his attention, she cupped his cheek and he suddenly looked up to her face.

He was a bit startled to see how close they were, but could not ignore the feeling that came over him.

She began to speak, "Stefan, I would like you to meet Stephanie" she smiled her genuine smile that came up only when she was extremely proud. Stephanie looked up at Stefan, and a smile appeared across his face as he recognized how much she looked like her mother. Elena.

"Hi Stephanie, it's very nice to meet you" he came down to her height and shook her hand.

He let out a small laugh as he got up, "Would you like to go get some brunch?" he asked hopeful that she would say yes.

Her heart warmed, then she realized, "No, I'm sorry. I can't. Stephanie and I are actually on our way to the doctors" she began to beam and rubbed her stomach,"We get to find out if the baby is a girl or a boy today".

Stephanie's head came out from behind her and giggled. She watched as Stefan's eyes didn't let any emotion but happiness pass through. She didn't really know how she felt about that.

"Well thats wonderful," he said,"and it's very exciting" he added as he smiled down at Stephanie. "Where is your doctors office?",he asked curiously.

"It's in the maternity ward at Northside Hospital" she answered

Stefan's smiled widen, thats the hospital he works at. "Really? That is two floors higher than where I work," he gave Elena a grin.

She laughed just realizing Stefan was wearing scrubs.

Her eyes sparkled," You became a doctor," she beamed," I knew you could do it," giving him a knowing smile.

Stefan couldn't resist but start laughing, he forgot that he had told her his dream of becoming a doctor one day. "Yeah, I finished medical school at Emory about a year ago" he had been able to skip undergrad after high school and go straight to medical school and then specialize in pediatrics.

Elena's face continued to beam, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek, "I am so proud of you Stefan." She could feel Stefan freeze under her touch and she chose to ignore it, for now.

When Stefan regained control of his thoughts," Well how about I meet you after the appointment and we can grab something to eat" he grinned hopeful again.

Elena thought about it and swiftly thought of something else, "How about you come with us to the appointment then we can get lunch," her eyes grew wide in excitement, knowing Stefan couldn't say no to her.

Stefan shifted his weight to his other leg ,not sure if that was a good idea and was surprised Elena would even ask him that. Well they were once very close.

Before everything changed.

"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

Elena immediately started to nod her head yes, "Yes, of course I am absolutely sure that I want you to come with us." She held his hand tightly, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Her eyes sparkled with hope and Stefan's heart melted. Stefan felt a shiver go down his spine at her touch.

She pulled away casually and laughed,"Stefan, it'll be fun!" she beamed not realizing how much it hurt Stefan. Stephanie looked up at Stefan,"Please come with us, Mommy doesn't like going alone." Elena's smile widen and looked down at her daughter with adoration. She already likes Stefan...

Stefan noticed the way Elena's eyes widened in anticipation of his response, he hesitated,"Alright, if thats really what you want" he couldn't help smiling when she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thank you!" Elena cried as she stepped back from his face. Elena grabbed Stefan's hand,"Come on, the appointment is in 10 minutes,"Elena held his hand tightly as they walked to the hospital a block away.

Stefan's heart quicken, Elena still had the same effect on him.

They reached the maternity ward and Elena went to sign in, leaving Stefan with Stephanie in the waiting area. Stephanie stared at Stefan with her green eyes, never looking away.

Kids are usually good with him...

Stefan shifted uncomfortably in the stiff chair,"So Stephanie, are you excited about the baby?" Stephanie continued to stare.

"Can I ask you a question Stefan?" Stephanie asked seriously, ignoring his question entirely.

Stefan cleared his throat ,"Yes of course you can."

Stephanie moved closer to Stefan and whispered, "Do you love my mommy?"

Stefan looked down at her in wonder. How old is she? "Uh," he swallowed,"Yes. I love her very much. Why do you ask?"

Stephanie giggled,"Because you look at her like a little puppy,"

"Whats like a puppy?" Elena asked curiously as she came up behind Stefan's chair.

Stephanie looked up at her,"Nothing!" Stephanie gave Stefan a side glance. Stefan felt his face burn red. Elena laughed and smiled at Stefan questionably.

"Elena Wesley,"the nurse called out to the waiting area of pregnant ladies.

He quickly gave a glance up to her left had that was caressing her stomach. His heart skipped when he recognized the diamond ring with sapphires around the edges on her finger. Though she had a diamond ring on her ring finger...but she still had the sapphire ring...He gulped and looked at her face.

After the appointment Elena could not stop smiling,"Oh Stephanie, your gonna have a baby sister!"

Stefan smiled. He gazed at Elena, curious,"Who is the lucky man that has your heart?" His chest clenched, but he needed to know.

Elena laughed,"Paul Wesley," she looked up at him and caught his eye before Stefan could look down, she noticed something. A glint of hurt. Though it disappeared so quickly she wasn't sure it was even there.

"So how long have you two been together?" he asked nonchalantly

Elena shifted uncomfortably,"This May is will be five years." She gave a small smile. He can't be suspicious of anything. He can't be.

Stefan looked down at Stephanie while Elena fiddled inside her purse. Stephanie is definitely not five, she is at least seven.

* * *

**Stefan is getting a bit nosy don't you think? Nah, just watching out for the love of his life :)**

**And whats up with Stefan and that ring? Weird. Maybe I'll let you know in a few chapters...or sooner ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked for her car keys, flustered. Stefan was hovering. She had to come up with something.

"Stephanie we have to get home, I need to do some chores before Daddy gets home,"she took a glance at Stefan's face, he was thinking. Hard.

Crap.

"Uh Stefan, I'm so sorry we have to uhm run," she bit her lip fumbling to find words.

She turned to leave, grabbing Stephanie's hand.

Her hair spilled around her shoulders, Stefan studied her face,"Okay, uh I wanna get together. So we can catch up." He grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

It felt so soft, he reminisced of the times he would rub lotion on her before sleeping as their nightly ritual.

Elena pursed her lips," Here," she handed him a piece of paper with a pen,"write down your number and I will call you up to make plans."

She watched him scribble his cell, pager, and home number. With Stefan Salvatore at the top in perfect cursive. She sighed.

He looked up at her frazzled face, why is she in such a rush? He chose to ignore it, now. But he will definitely analyze later.

"Alright, l hope to see you soon...?" He got out as she quickly waved bye and turned around to walk to the parking garage.

"Bye Stephanie!",he yelled as he crunched up his brows. Suddenly Stephanie let go of Elena's hand and ran back to Stefan.

"Bye!," she gave him a hug around the legs and quickly ran back to Elena who was still walking away from Stefan.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed an old memory away.

Elena walked through the front door. Stephanie ran upstairs to her room as Elena turned on the chandelier in the foyer. Her heels made snapping sounds as she walked across the marble flooring. She reached the kitchen and started to take out some chicken in the freezer.

Then she saw Paul on the couch, fast asleep.

She walked into the family room in front of the kitchen. She walked over to stand in front of him and glared. She sighed and went to lay down on the other couch.

She was so exhausted. Today was full of surprises. Never would she have expected to see Stefan again, ever. Especially after everything. Though she can never control herself around him. And if she's not careful, she can break Stefan and she cannot let that happen. Not again. This was the last thought she had as she dozed off.

"Elena?" Paul whispered, he knelt down and slowly kissed her cheek. Leaving a sting as he pulled away.

Elena stirred and opened her brown eyes to find Paul next to her on the couch. She had a sharp intake of breathe and sat up.

"Hi..." Elena looked around to see the dark sky outside through the windows.

She got up and rubbed her eyes, "I got to go to the bathroom," she said quickly.

But not before he grabbed her arm," So how did the doctors go?" Paul questioned

Elena stepped away from his grasp," Oh it got cancelled last minute, because the doctor had a um emergency labor." She said shaking her head sadly,"They rescheduled it for next week."

Paul wrinkled his nose," Well that sucks," he gave her a peck on the cheek and strolled to the fridge.

Yeah for you, Elena thought.

"Hey Elena? You alright?" Paul looked at her like she had spider on her face.

Elena resisted to roll her eyes. "What? Yeah, I'm fantastic." She gave him a toothy smile before she turned around and finally rolled her eyes. He is such an ass.

"Because you have been acting distant..." he looked at her with a worried face.

Was he joking?

Elena clenched her fist, at six months into her pregnancy her hormones were crazy. Mood swings were expected. And with him, they happened often.

"What the hell do you think Paul?" she screamed at him her eyes raving. "You cheated on me! And I didn't find out until your little whore came to my house asking for a fricken check!" she was breathing heavily, her heart racing.

He squinted his eyes,"I thought we were going to move on, you said you were going to forget that it ever happened."

He stepped closer to her," Besides, you need me here so Stephanie and the baby have a father." He smirked, "You know the children services will take both of them away from you if we aren't together."

Her heart was racing and her hormones were out of control. She pulled her hand back suddenly and slapped him.

He took a step closer to her, unfazed by the contact and whispered in her ear,"I can always tell them your not fit to be a mother. It's not only in your hands."

Elena froze, her eyes shut tight as tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I hate you!" she sobbed and turned for the stairs, knowing he wasn't going to follow her as she heard the garage door slam shut.

Stephanie stood by the balcony that over looks the kitchen, tears spilled over her cheeks silently as her lips trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Elena got Stephanie ready for school, noticing that Paul still hadn't come home since last night. What an ass, trying to blackmail her. Ironic. He's the cheater.

Though everything is so complicated, she plastered a smile on her face as she dropped Stephanie off at her private school. She still had her seventh birthday pin on her backpack. She watched her walk through the front doors, her dirty blond hair swayed down her back, shimmering gold in the sunlight.

She thought about the piece of paper at the bottom of her bag, but briskly pushed the idea to the back of her head.

* * *

Stefan couldn't sleep at all last night. He was up all night thinking about his run in with Elena. The way she was acting at first, it felt like it did before everything went wrong. Then as soon as I started asking questions she started to stray away and quickly left me behind. Leaving him with a mind filled with unanswered questions. Unanswered feelings and emotions.

He knew that he loved her. With all of his being, but she has a family now. With a man she loves. One that she married. He sighed as he dragged his hands over his face groaning.

* * *

Elena strolled into Caroline's house, "Care?" she called out as she shut the door.

"In here!" She yelled from the deck. Elena walked to the fridge grabbing a bottled water and walked onto the deck. Caroline was sewing. Outside. She sighed. Typical Caroline.

"Hey," she turned to see Elena's tear stained face,"Oh my god, whats wrong?" she scrambled from her stool and took Elena's face into her hands. Her clear blue eyes wide.

Elena shook her head, "I saw him yesterday,"she sniffed, trying to push back the sobs that are sure to come.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Stefan?" she whispered searching Elena's face for more detail.

Elena nodded and sighed, "Yeah, and totally out of the blue. Like I never thought he would be in Atlanta, ever. And yet there he was strolling through downtown the same time I happen to be."

Elena pressed her fingers into her temples. She laughed, "You know he's a doctor now," Elena looked up to Caroline.

Elena squinted, Caroline didn't looked shocked. Elena scrunched up her forehead, and swallowed hard. "You knew he lives here?" She cried, " That he works at the hospital I go to?" The last part got out in a whisper. She was still ashamed. Her past isn't something she's proud of.

Caroline hastily shook her head, "No," she fumbled exasperated, "Yes...well we sort of stayed in touch... after you... ran away."

She looked down, avoiding Elena's glare. She looked up frustrated, "Oh my gosh Elena, us three used to be best friends okay? And after the wedding didn't work out," she looked up into Elena's eyes, "he needed me."

Elena took in a sharp breathe, feeling the sobs in her chest coming on. Caroline brought Elena into a hug, "He was so heart broken Elena, and we had no idea where you ran off to..." she trailed off into her hair.

Caroline pulled away and glanced down at Elena's baby bump, "Hey don't stress out, it's not good for the baby." She watched a smile grew on Elena's face. That hit the spot.

She sniffed, "I called you, you know." She raised her eyebrows at Caroline, "So you did know where I was," she pursed her lips.

"Uh yeah, two months later!" Caroline let out a flustered breath. "And to tell me you were three months months pregnant." She rolled her eyes at Elena. "You should have called him, Elena. And not write him a 'hey i'm sorry i left you at the alter even though i still love you' letter. And you totally failed to mention a vital detail," she groaned as she shook her head at Elena.

Elena moaned, Caroline was right. But she had no choice but to keep the baby from him. He would be mad, and so disappointed in her if he found out the truth.

Caroline bit her lip as she caught a glint of guilt and worry washing over Elena's face. She sighed moving towards Elena to brush away the hair covering her face, "Whatever Elena, that was eight years ago, so don't guilt over it now."

She grabbed her hand and sat her down on a patio chair, "Now you should tell me how things went yesterday." She smiled expectantly, moving her eyebrows up and down quickly.

Elena couldn't help but giggle, she loved Caroline. So much.

She exhaled a ragged breath, "Okay well he was totally shocked, probably more than me. I don't even think thats possible but he looked so happy to see me," she shook her head, "After everything, he was still able to put on a smile."

Caroline smiled wide, "Well of course! You were the love of his life," she laughed, then stopped as Elena started to fumble with her ring. The one Stefan proposed with. She never took it off.

Caroline moved closer to Elena,"and I bet after everything, you still are Elena." Caroline squeezed Elena's hand, making her look up.

Her face was broken, "Oh Care," she shut her eyes shaking her head, "I really messed up. Really bad." She looked hopelessly up at Caroline. "There is no way he can love me again. She gave Elena a glare, "Oh my gosh Elena, yesterday. Tell me about yesterday," she pleaded.

Elena groaned,"Alright, so I see him on the street right and I am completely overwhelmed so I call out his name," she inhaled and continued, " I was on my way to the doctors, for the baby and I totally forgot about that when I saw him. She closed her eyes, "It felt like," she whispered, "we were the only two people in the world," she bit her lip, " just me and Stefan."

She shut her eyes tighter trying to remember the moment she wanted to savor. When she opened her eyes, Caroline was crying.

Tears silently trickled down her cheeks as she listened. "Oh Elena,"she sniffed as she pulled her into a hug.

After Caroline made Elena some oatmeal, the only thing that calms her down, especially since it's her number one craving since she got pregnant.

Elena said her goodbyes for now, since Caroline said she would come over and spend the night. She still hates Paul but she hasn't seen Stephanie in two weeks. She loves her more than anything. Figures, it's so Caroline. Stefan is one of her closest friends.

* * *

Stefan paced in his office it has been a week since he had run into Elena, and she still hasn't called. Well she probably thought it was crazy to meet up with him. She was the one who didn't want to be with him...

He quickly had an idea.

"Hey this is Caroline! You know what to do!" He groaned as he got her voicemail again.

He decided to leave a message, "Hey Care, I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. Haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, call me when you can. Love you." He ended the call and fell into his chair, it felt like high school all over again.

* * *

Elena bent her legs, breath in. Breath out. She let out a long breathe.

"Aw crap!" Caroline groaned. Elena quickly opened her eyes and the room full of pregnant women looked back at Caroline.

"Sorry," she whispered, she scrunched up her nose, "think I pulled a muscle, no big deal." She gave them all a tight smile as they turned to the front of the class and she rolled her eyes.

"Elena!" She whispered agitated, "Can we please go now? This is worst than last weeks labor patrol class!"

Elena laughed covering her mouth as to not disrupt the class. Like Caroline's constant missed calls, from someone she refused to share who.

"Alright, alright. Lets bail." She got up and waited for Caroline to roll up their yoga mats.

Caroline shook her head at the other women in the glass sticking her tongue at them before realizing there is a mirror they watched her from. She froze and quickly ran out the class with Elena giggling behind her.

* * *

**So? Don't you just love Caroline? I had a lot of fun writing her :) And you see that Caroline is still ****besties with Stefan _and_ Elena**

**And Stephanie, looking more and more like someone we all love...Paul? I don't think so ;)**

**Oh also you guys will get a flashback in the next chapter! so get excited!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! so my summer has been very un-busy so i have a lot of time to write :) but it helps me write even faster if the people who read this story leave reviews, :) they really make me happy and give me actual energy to write more :) REVIEWWWW and also ENJJOYYY!**

* * *

Caroline drove Elena home, but didn't move to say bye.

She pursed her lips, and decided to speak. "Stephanie asked me why she didn't look like Paul last week when I was giving her a make over," she fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Avoiding Elena's startled face.

"You didn't say anything to her, did you?" Elena asked flustered.

Caroline scrunched up her face, "Hell no, I kept this from everyone for eight years," she scoffed," no way was I going to spill the beans now."

Elena sighed in relief, feeling her blood pressure going back down to normal. "Then what did you tell her?" She asked still a bit on edge.

Caroline took a long breathe, "That I don't look like my Dad, and that she looks like you and how that means she just as beautiful, and blah blah blah." Caroline gave Elena a side glance, "Are you happy?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Which reminded Elena, "Hey Care? When I told you I was pregnant, how did you keep it from Stefan?" She question curiously.

Caroline shrugged, "When you called, Stefan was still in shock," she bit her lip before saying, "nothing would really faze him," she looked up at Elena, "he was like an empty rock. So it wasn't hard to keep it from him." Elena winced, pushing Stefan's hurt face away from her thoughts.

"And though I have been seeing him every other week since then, I tend to avoid the topic of well, you." She twirled the bottom of a gold curl.

"Yeah, like exactly what you have been doing with me," she said calmly, awed by Caroline's matureness in the situation.

"Well I knew things were rough," she held Elena's hand looking at her face," and I totally understood how you didn't want Stefan to find out about rehab and the baby getting taken away..." She trailed off at the bad memories.

Elena flinched, it was already Thursday, she had to check in with the rehab facility on Saturday for a monthly review.

* * *

Stefan waited in a booth at the Buckhead Café, Caroline's favorite. He was nervous since he didn't know how to bring up Elena in front of her. He wasn't even sure they were still friends. But Caroline knows Elena like the back of her hand, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

Caroline spotted Stefan brooding in a corner booth, she laughed. He must be thinking about a patient. "Stefan!" she cried as he got up when he saw her. She pulled him into a bear hug. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan!" She laughed, "I've missed you!"

He smiled his toothy smile and laughed, "I've missed you too Care." His crystal green eyes sparkled.

She sighed as she slid into the booth, facing the window. It was such a beautiful day in November. "So, whats new Stefano? She giggled as he mock cringed at the use of the old nickname.

He let out a long breathe, "Well for starters, I have the patience of a five year old lately."

Caroline raised an eyebrow like Dr. Phil, "please tell me more," she giggled as Stefan cracked a smile.

Stefan slid a hand through his hair and took a deep breathe," okay," he looked up at her face," I ran into Elena last week." He let it hang in the air as she took it in. She seemed...unsurprised.

"Elena was in Atlanta," he repeated slowly. Caroline pursed her lips.

His forehead wrinkled, "Did you know she was here?"

Caroline bit her lip, and fumbled, "Yeah..." Dey ja vu much?

He leaned back in his seat shocked. "But you never talked about her," he said incredulous. "I thought you two lost touch, after..." He trailed off. Caroline's eyes looked guilty. She was an open book.

"Do you see her often?" He still couldn't believe that Caroline kept this from him.

She finally sighed, "Well, yeah," she bit her lip, "sort of. Probably as much as I see you." She laughed uneasily, "Ha the weeks I don't hangout with you, I'm with Elena," she didn't want to push but she couldn't help herself, "and Stephanie." She gave herself a small smile, satisfied.

"Wow." He smirked.

She groaned, " I'm sorry," she fidgeted in her seat," It's just that you were broken into a million pieces." She shook her head, "I thought you would be able to move on better without knowing she lives ten minutes away from you," she sighed exasperated.

Stefan's eyes widened, " Ten minutes?" "She lives only ten minutes from my place?"

Caroline shrugged, "Give or take a couple of minutes." She took a sip of her sweet tea that he ordered for her.

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Did she know that I lived that closed to her? Did she completely ignore me on purpose?" His chest clenched, " Does she really not want to be around me at all?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh my gosh! She was just as surprised as you were when you guys saw each other last week." She let out a huff, " jeez, chill."

Stefan's eyes squinted, "She told you about seeing me last week?"

Caroline's jaw dropped, this is not happening.

Stefan watched her face, "Hey it's alright it's just that I want to know what she felt about it, because she hasn't called me since," he pulled his hand through his hair remembering being hopeful everytime the phone rang or when his pager went off.

Elena strolled down the street, holding canvas bags of fresh fruit from the flea market in Buckhead. The sun was really hot, making her feel a bit light headed. She needed a drink and probably some lunch. Her stomach growled as she turned the corner. She walked by Buckhead Café, and stopped.

They have really good oatmeal here, she bit her lip looking at the menu hanging on the window. She caught a flash of blond hair. She looked away from the menu, Caroline? She laughed as she saw her mouth gape open when she noticed her. Elena eagerly started to wave, as Caroline's mouth still gaped open. Elena giggled as she started for the door.

Caroline closed her eyes, crap, crap, crap.

"Care!" Elena cried over the murmur of the café. She was walking across the room with her canvas bags. Of course she had to go to her little flea market today.

Okay this is just fate. Stefan and Elena have to deal with it.

Stefan looked at Caroline's eyes pop open and she give him a tight grin. He turned when he heard feet shuffling by their table.

Elena came to Caroline's booth, not noticing the man across from her. She was about the laugh when she thought of probably ruining a date. Then the man turned around to look at her with clear green eyes. Dirty blond hair that was almost gold when it was hit by sunlight.

Stefan.

She couldn't help it when a gasp came out of her gaped open mouth and her eye's widened to the size of tomatoes.

She swallowed, "Stefan," she barely whispered. "H-hi," she stuttered out finally when he recovered from his surprise as well. Why the heck does this keep on happening?

"Hey," his eyes lingered on her face. And stopped to look straight into her eyes. She quickly looked at Caroline and gave her an uneasy smile.

Caroline started uncontrollably laughing, and slid her hand down her face. "Well," she gave them both big smiles, "isn't this a coincidence?"

Stefan sill hadn't taken her eyes off of Elena, and Elena fiddled with her fruit, avoiding Stefan's eyes.

Caroline sighed a long lingering sigh, causing them both to look up at her.

She smiled, "Guys," she gave Elena a nudge on the arm and mock punched Stefan across the table, "We've got some serious catching up to do." She looked at them wriggling her eyebrows. Elena didn't even move. Awkward.

Elena quickly collected herself and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry Care, " she looked down at Stefan who had his eyes on her ring, "Stefan, I have to go pick up Stephanie from school," She gave them a tight sorry looking grin.

"Bye," she gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and barely gave Stefan a wave as she turned to walk away.

"Tell Steph I said hi," Stefan got out while she was still in earshot.

Elena got a bit rigid for a second but continued out the door, not daring to look back at what she was walking away from. The spring breeze blew across her face as she squeezed her eyes shut remembering the day everything fell apart.

* * *

"_Elena!" Caroline yelled over the phone. "Where are you? I'm waiting at the salon with Bonnie, we need to get out hair done!" Caroline's voice was filled with excitement. Her two best friends were getting married. Everyone had to be at the church in less than an hour. She could not wait. _

_Elena's chest clenched, she shouldn't have called. "Uh Caroline," her heart started beating really fast, " I can't do this."_

_Caroline laughed, "What? You hair?," she giggled with Bonnie. Elena was quiet, and she could hear her breathing getting quicker. She has been acting strange the past few weeks but she didn't give much attention, obviously she was just excited... _

"_Elena? What do you mean you can't do this?" Caroline started to grind her teeth, waiting for an answer. Then Elena started sobbing. _

"_Elena? What the hell is going on?" Caroline practically screamed, panicked. This can't be what she thought it was. "Elena you need to get over here, okay?" She swallowed as Elena continued to cry._

_Elena started to cry harder when she heard Caroline freak out. He sobs started to come out of her mouth uncontrollably, "Care,-I can-t do-it," she sniffed hoping Caroline understood her through the sharp intakes of breathe. _

_Caroline remained silent for a few moments, and then slowly said, "Elena, you need to get over here, now. And your gonna get your hair done." _

_Elena shook her head and whispered, "No,no I can't get married." She heard Caroline gasp. And then Elena hung up the phone as the flight attendant gave her a wary glance as she boarded the plane. _

_Mascara ran down her face, but she didn't care, she was already getting confused looks as she pulled up her wedding dress to walk down the airplanes aisle. _

_She got to her seat and closed her eyes. Dreaming that everything would be back to normal. She would be a eighteen year old girl fresh out of high school, going to college with her high school sweetheart, Stefan Salvatore. She rubbed her eyes as she imagined Stefan's hurt face and broken heart. _

_She moaned as she replayed the way he proposed to her. The hundreds of roses. The paddle boat on the lake. His face. _

_She opened her eyes and looked down. The ring. _

_It was beautiful. It had a gold band, and a three carat diamond that was surrounded by sapphire gems. It looked like a flower on her ring finger. _

_She slowly took it off and placed it on her third finger. She will always love him._

* * *

Elena heard a car honk and came back to reality. What she and Stefan had was amazing and it was a once in a lifetime love.

If only Stefan proposed after college or maybe the summer after they graduated high school...She just was not ready. It wasn't because she wasn't sure about Stefan but because she wasn't ready to be a wife. She didn't know how to take care of him the way he deserves. Even if she is ready now, Elena screwed up. There could never be a future for her and Stefan. Elena can't even imagine what Stefan would think of her if he ever found out. Which he won't. Ever.

She walked up the steps to her house a couple of hours later. All the lights were off but her bedroom, great Paul was already home. She checked on Stephanie who was fast asleep on her stomach. She smiled and went up to her bedroom to see Paul lying on top of the comforter.

He looked away from the magazine he was reading to look at her, "Hey," he gave her a small nod.

Elena ignored him and went into their walking closet and changed into sweats. She came out to find Paul looking right at her.

She breathed out slowly, "What?" she snapped.

"Why me?" He asked in wonder. Elena scrunched up her eyebrows. He got off the bed and walked over to her. He towered over her a good six inches. "Why did you marry me?"

Elena squeezed her eyes realizing what he was talking about.

She sighed, "To keep Stephanie." She said it looking straight into his eyes. He flinched.

"Yeah after the Katie thing, that became your reason. But what about before that?" He squinted his gray eyes at her, piercing through hers. Like that fateful day in the elevator.

"If your trying to get me to say that I loved you, you should stop now," She gave him a tight grin,"cause it's not true." She turned to leave the room when he grabbed her hand.

"Then why are you pregnant with _our _child?" He moved closer to her, "because I sure as hell didn't force you into anything."

Elena cringed remember that night. She was so weak. She was unpacking some boxes in the attic when she found a framed picture of her and Stefan by the lake after he proposed to her. She started crying and Paul was there for her.

That simple. But not because she loved him, no not at all.

In the moment she didn't care that she wasn't being careful, she just needed to forget the past for a night and Paul was her only option.

She pursed her lips, "Your right, it was my choice." She looked him in his grey eyes, "But not because I loved you." He flinched again but this time he didn't stop her when she walked out the room.

Elena went to the guest bedroom, which slept in often when she just couldn't stand Paul. She laid in bed her thoughts cluttered with memories. She remembered the day she met Paul.

* * *

_Elena ran her hand through Stephanie's blond hair, "It's okay sweetie, I will see you tomorrow morning." She said quietly as Stephanie continued to cry. Stephanie hated staying at the hospitals children center, but it was this or give Stephanie up for adoption. And that was not an option, she was too precious to Elena. So special._

_Elena said goodbye again kissing her cheek. She walked to the elevator and groaned as it took forever. She hated rehab. She hated having to live here for the past two years, ever since Stephanie was born. She hated herself for putting herself and Stephanie in this situation. She hated that they couldn't leave for another three years. She sighed exasperated as the elevator finally came. She was mumbling how slow it was everyday as she walked in, not noticing the man in front of her. _

_The elevator beeped as the doors shut, and she looked up to see gray eyes piercing through hers. _

"_Hi," said the man that was wearing scrubs, studying her startled expression._

_She stammered, "Hi, Dr.?" she looked for his id._

"_Wesley." He smiled, "But you can call me Paul." She felt a smile appear across her face. Was he flirting with her? He was stupid to find her attractive, she had almost permanent bags under her eyes. Her arms and legs hadn't returned to normal yet, so they made her look anorexic. She was hideous. _

"_Your in the drug abuse rehabilitation program," he said questioningly, "Right?"_

_Elena lowered her head, and licked her lips, "Yes."_

_He put out his hand, "Nice to meet you Elena Gilbert."_

_Elena stepped back from his hand. "How do you know me?" she asked incredulous._

_He laughed, "I'm your new doctor," the elevator beeped as it reached the rehab floor. He got off and waited for Elena to do so as well._

"_I was sent your file today," he shifted uncomfortably, "I recognized you from the pictures."_

_Elena remembered that her doctor retired last week, and oh those dreadful pictures from two years ago. _

_She was way worst than she was now. Her heroine addiction had taken over her body and mind. When she found out she was pregnant after she ran away she went into a deeper depression than she was in before. Leaving Stefan did that to her. _

_She was so sick of feeling alone and helpless. Dead. So she found a dealer and got hooked. _

_Thats why she now suffered from insomnia and she lost fifty pounds during her pregnancy instead of gaining it. She was currently gaining the weight back. But slowly. _

_She got reported by the elderly couple next door in her old apartment. But she didn't blame them for doing anything wrong, because they probably saved Stephanie's life. And hers._

_After her encounter with Paul, they got closer. Mostly because she saw him everyday. She may have fallen for him, but she knew she couldn't love another man entirely again. He was always so nice to her, he listened to her about Stefan, never judged her. He always found a way for her to see Stephanie more often. Stephanie started to like him, and he finally asked her on a date. Not that she wanted him to, but she expected it from the way he treated her. _

_They had been together for about a year when he proposed. Saying it only took him so long because he was getting legal papers ready for her to be discharged from rehab. _

_They stated that as long as she stayed married with Paul she would be able to keep Stephanie for good._

* * *

In the moment Elena probably said yes to marrying him because of Stephanie, but maybe she did actually love him, but she never really accepted the fact because she knew it wasn't entirely true.

He was her distraction, he helped her forget most of the pain. It was all good for the first four years, she liked the married life. She was content and happy. Caroline wasn't fully satisfied but she stood by her side. Mostly to be an Aunt for Stephanie.

Then she started to have flashbacks from her time with Stefan, this was a side effect of her medicine she was taking to recover from her addiction. It was to help her resist the urges to go back and to fix the damage it has done to her health.

They were the worst and most painful experiences ever.

She could almost feel Stefan's arms around her at night, and she would cry when she would realize it wasn't real.

All of this made Paul become distant, more involved at work than he was at home. He and Elena had decided it was best if Stephanie thought of Paul as her real father when they got married, so it wasn't so complicated. Paul didn't know she was Stefan's, he thought she had an accidental teen pregnancy in high school and didn't think much of it. So he kept on taking care of Stephanie, which relieved Elena.

Then she got pregnant, with Paul's baby. It wasn't planned because she was off the birth control. But she remembered the night she knew she wasn't careful. She couldn't handle too many pills. And Paul always did want another baby, but Elena never felt her life with him was real. It was always a little off. So she never took it into consideration. But it happened and she was fine with it, a little excited actually. Paul and her got closer.

Then Katie showed up, and her little fairy tale crumbled into dust. Katie was a trashy slut that went around with the doctors. Elena heard the rumors, but would laugh at how stupid it was.

When she confronted Paul he was sorry, but not sorry enough not to have done it in the first place. She strayed away from him, but not enough for Stephanie to notice and then find out.

She said she would forget, and continue her marriage with him. But he didn't know it was only for Stephanie. And for the baby, because without Paul, both of her children would be taken away from her.

It has been five months since Katie showed up, and five months of hell. Elena wasn't happy when Paul was around. She never kissed him anymore, never hugged him like she used to. She was like a punchless punching bag.

Then she ran into Stefan, and the first time in months she felt alive. He lit a fire in her that was started by him eleven years ago, when they first met.

Though so much had changed, so many secrets have been kept. It was far too much for his pure heart. Too much for her to see the disappointment in his face, and the anger in his eyes. He would hate her, and would never forgive her. Even though he might still love her after she ran away he would stop loving her for good if he ever found out about everything.

* * *

**So? PLEASE leave reviews telling me how you feel about the characters! Stelena fluff will be coming veryyy soon!**

**Oh and Paul he does love Elena but he had needs that Elena was not emotionally ready for with her situation and she never really _loved _him, she was sort of blinded by the idea of keeping stephanie**

**Though he was a _total_ douché for cheating**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know I said fluff for the next chapter but its not in this one.**

**BUT i will update 2 chapters today instead, maybe chapter 8 tonight, depends on how far I will get.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Stefan sighed cracking his knuckles, as he pushed his thoughts of Elena away and he got back to work. He saw his last patient for Friday afternoon and he had an hour or so till he had to see his last patient for the day so he went down to the maternity ward.

He checked in with Bonnie and Damon, Caroline was with them. She was getting a check up, Bonnie was three months pregnant.

He knew for a fact she and Elena are not friends anymore because she never wanted to even talk about Elena when Stefan brought her up. So he always let it be, though he wondered what happened between them. He had Caroline, but she never seemed the one to tell someone else's secrets.

Stefan's pager beeped so he had to leave, they all mumbled their goodbyes as

Caroline held Bonnie's hand as they watched the baby on the screen, she was in awe, she never got to see Stephanie in Elena's belly.

She didn't even see Elena until she moved to Atlanta to go to Emory, which is where Elena had ran off to three years before.

Caroline wanted Elena to be here so bad, she pursed her lips, "Elena would love to be here," she shyly whispered.

She bit her lip as Bonnie's eyes started to tear up.

Bonnie sighed, "Not now Care," Damon gave Caroline a warning look and squeezed her shoulder and kissed Bonnie on the top of her head. Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was so protective of her.

Caroline gridded her teeth, why couldn't she just forgive Elena and move on?

When Elena ran off on the wedding day, Bonnie was so mad at her, mostly disappointed but then Elena was too afraid of Bonnie's reaction so she never called her to explain or to even say goodbye. So then Bonnie's disappointment turned into to anger and blah blah blah, now the best friends are no more. She sighed. She was the only mature one.

She smirked at herself. She hated just standing by and hiding everything.

Elena walked down the stairs early Saturday morning feeling refreshed after taking a morning bath.

Stephanie ran up to her, "Mommy!" she hugged her belly and kissed it before running back to watch TV eating her second banana.

Elena watched her crack her knuckles.

She shook her head, how could she be so much like him? Her heart ached, she missed him. She should have been nicer to him when she saw him at the café. She bit her lip as she munched on her oatmeal.

She needed to do something and she dreaded what she had to do.

Stefan was sleeping with his face stuffed in the pillow. He can never remember a time where he doesn't sleep on his stomach. He heard beeping and ignored it for a good 10 minutes until her realized it was his pager. Damn. He groaned to check who is was. Crap, he hand to go in. He sighed as he got up, it was his day off, and those were very rare, since he usually drowns himself in work. He got dressed in scrubs and grabbed a banana.

He walked out the door, and jumped into his Audi, a gift from Damon for his Medical Degree. He checked his pager again, he had to be at the sixth floor in ten minutes.

He got to the hospital and reached the sixth floor, where he was greeted by a nurse. She explained to him the basics of the situation for the patient. A transfer teen druggie.

His heart clenched, he hated seeing these patients. He always felt like he was helpless and couldn't help them properly. It would guilt him for days after seeing one, they were so young.

Though they would always get sent to him, instead of the other doctors. He was told the teens prefer his personality. He never judged and lectured them unlike the others.

He walked through the Rehab ward, wincing as he saw all the broken people. He reached the room where he was meeting the patient and his former doctor.

Stefan strolled in taking a good look at the young teenage he glanced at the doctor leaning against the bed. Stefan gave him a nod, and he nodded in response. It was a doctor thing, this time a bit awkward since he was replacing him.

"Hey Matthew," Stefan pat the patients shoulder, the boy smirked.

"I'm going to start helping you now," he looked into his eyes.

"Now it's up to you if you want to explain what is going on," Stefan glanced at the other doctor, "or if you want Dr.?" Stefan raised his eyebrows grinning at the former doctor.

The doctor shifted and cleared his throat, "Wesley. Paul Wesley."

Stefan froze. Could he be the same man Elena married? The father of her children?

Stefan licked his lips, "I'm Stefan Salvatore." he practically mumbled but he hid his shock and turned to smile down at the boy.

The boy wanted to explain himself and Stefan sat in front of him listening as closely as he could. Avoiding the man next to him.

He looked a bit mad. Usually when the patient wants to explain their illness, it's the number one sign that their former doctor isn't very good, and they don't like them very much. Though doctors usually brush it off, this guy was almost pissed.

Stefan sat up and said goodbye to the boy, who smiled when Stefan said he would check up on him in a day or so. Stefan felt hope, he might be able to do something for him.

When the boy walked out Stefan looked up at Paul, "It was nice meeting you Paul," Stefan smiled his most genuine smile. He was hurting on the insides as he looked into his gray eyes. He squinted as he realized he looked nothing like Stephanie.

His thought broke off when Paul decided to speak, he scrunched up his forehead, "I know your not allowed to talk about other patients, but do you know Elena Wesley?"

Stefan's eyes widen, but was he suppose to say yes? Or act confused? He then quickly recovered, and raised his eyebrows in question.

Paul watched as Stefan recognized the name, he was the same one Elena loved, he cleared his throat. "Because I just wanted to see if she came to her appointment this morning with Dr. Rahimi." He said curiously. Though he most likely didn't know the doctor. He wondered if they still spoke. Paul knew Elena didn't want Stefan to know of her situation. Elena said she hasn't seen him since the wedding day but she may have lied. He did see a slip of paper with his information and stuff. But it might be from a long time ago, he remembered how crinkled it was.

Stefan quickly recognized the doctors name. Dr. Yasi Rahimi.

She is one of the best drug abuse doctors in all of the U.S. He wrinkled his forehead. Why was Elena seeing a rehab doctor?

Paul saw Stefan's confused expression and worried he might know of the doctor, "I'm sorry, I don't want to get you in trouble. I just wanted to make sure my wife is alright." Paul gave him a tight grin, "Nice meeting you as well, Dr. Salvatore." He got his briefcase and strolled out quickly.

Stefan stared after him. Why is Elena in rehab?

* * *

**Oh shoot, Paul and Stefan are both doctors. Wow. nice catch Elena ;) haha I know this one was short but there are certain things i want to happen in the same chapter and its complicated haha but chapter 7 will be updated in an hour or less :))**

**Thank you all so much for reading! much love xoxox**

**oh and BAMON 3 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! The 2nd chapter update of the day! I hope you enjoy this one! Stelena fluff is in the 8th, so bare with me! :) REVIEW they motivate me and ENJOY because that makes me happy to be able to make other people happy :)**

**kay go read!**

* * *

Elena turned her bag upside down searching for the little slip of paper with Stefan's number. She sighed frustrated. She knew she shouldn't have balled it up. Elena dragged her hands over her face and groaned.

"Daddy!" Elena heard Stephanie laugh. Elena groaned even more, why the hell is he home? He always works on Saturdays.

She came down the stairs slowly, careful not to slip. The housekeepers just waxed all the marble flooring. She felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Elena cringed away as Paul guided her down the steps. He gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes and moved away from his hold.

"So, what brings you home so early?" She asked, brushing through Stephanie's hair with her fingers.

He smiled down at Stephanie, "To come home to my beautiful family," he knelt down and kissed her belly. Elena resisted flinching for Stephanie's sake. Elena gave him an annoyed look once Stephanie pranced off to go swimming in the backyard.

He caught her look and scrunched up his forehead, "What?"

She exhaled sharply, "Nothing." She looked away from his face. "I was looking for something and I can't find it so I'm not in a good mood, and you are not helping." She said in a frustrated tone, as she turned to go back upstairs to look through her bag again. Paul grabbed her arm, "Looking for this?" He held up a wrinkled pink slip. Stefan's number. Elena quickly hid her surprise.

"Well, thanks." She grinned at him and grabbed for it. But then Paul pulled back his hand before she could touch it.

"I thought you don't talk to Stefan anymore," he said blandly.

Elena rolled her eyes, "It's none of your business if I do or not." Paul smirked.

"Actually it is, your my wife. We share each others business together." He looked into her eyes.

Elena gave him a tight grin, "Oh your totally right," she gave him a small laugh, "because I totally slept with a whore too." She grabbed the paper right out of his fingers and went up the stairs.

When she looked back down, Paul's face was in his hands. Then she continued to the guest bedroom, and locked the door behind her.

Stefan was able to go back home after seeing Matthew, but he stayed at the hospital. He had asked for Elena's file, and since all of the staff loved Stefan, they didn't even ask why.

He stared at folder for the past hour. It just lay there on top of his desk unopened. He pulled his hand through his hair and groaned. Why won't he just open it?

He lifted his hand but quickly brought it back to his lap, he couldn't. It wasn't right. He took a deep breathe and got up. Stefan looked out at the view of his office, all of the leaves were still on the tree tops but they were colored red and orange.

It looked so beautiful. He lead him to remember Mystic Falls in September, the leaves only stayed on until October. Stefan sighed remembering back to September 23rd.

* * *

"_You look good brother," Damon gave Stefan's shoulder a pat._

_Stefan looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes did seem to almost scream happiness. He smiled looking at the pink rose sticking out of his tuxedos pocket. Elena's favorite color, he laughed. Elena was soon to be Mrs. Salvatore. He could not get over how happy the sound of that made him. Elena Salvatore. _

_Mrs. Elena Salvatore. He laughed, in less than an hour she would be his and he would be hers. He sighed and turned back to Damon and Matt, his two best mans. _

"_Alright lets go," my cheeks were started to hurt from smiling so much," I need to go meet the love of my life." _

_Matt and Damon looked at each other. He was so in love._

_Damon hopped into the the drivers seat of Stefan's porsche. Stefan closely took in all of the autumn leaves, red, orange. It was the most perfect day possible._

_His thoughts were distracted by the ring of a phone. He looked towards Damon who held a phone to his ear, "Wait what? Caroline slow down." Damon froze. "Alright let me try," he ended the call quickly and dialed someones number._

"_Dammit." Damon looked back to Stefan who was watching him. Damon swallowed._

"_Damon? Whats going on?" Stefan asked worried, "Is Elena hurt? Did something happen to her?" Stefan watched Damon pull over into a hair salons parking lot. He looked back at Stefan, his face looked like he had seen a ghost._

"_Damon, what the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded hitting Damon's shoulder._

_He looked away and got out of the car, Matt got out after him and opened my door. _

_I shoved him out of the way and stormed towards Damon. _

_I grabbed his face, "Damon tell me whats going on. Now" Stefan tried to look into Damon's eyes but he kept on avoiding his. Stefan heard a door open and slam shut. _

_He looked up to see Caroline running towards them from the back door of the salon. She came to stand in front of Stefan, thats when he noticed her wet cheeks and red eyes._

"_Caroline? Whats wrong?" Stefan asked distressed_

_Caroline started to sob again as she saw the look of fear in Stefan's eyes._

_She was shaking uncontrollably as Stefan brought her in for a hug. _

_She stuffed her head in his shoulder, "She's gone," she was barely audible._

_Stefan took her away from his chest, "Who? Who's gone?" He searched her eyes._

_Her lips trembled, "Elena," she whispered in anguish, "she left."_

_The last thing Stefan remembered was thinking, why would she do this to him?_

* * *

Elena listen carefully as the phone rang, "Hi this is Stefan Salvatore, please leave your name and I will call you as soon as I can." She groaned, this must be a sign. She shouldn't call him. Good thing she had it on private caller. She sighed and decided to call Caroline. She had to come over anyways tonight so she would probably call Stefan herself and give me the phone.

* * *

Stefan watched a bird come out of a tree, causing several leaves to fall. He licked his lips and tasted his salty tears. He never knew what he did wrong, Elena's letter was vague and short. It didn't even sound like her. She must have never really loved him in the first place. He sighed a ragged breathe. He bit his upper lip as another tear fell. Elena was happy now, and thats all that matters. Even if its not with him.

Suddenly Stefan heard a knock at his door, "Come in."

He looked back to see a blond haired little girl, "Hi Stefan," she smiled as she saw him.

Stefan fumbled, surprised, "Stephanie what are you doing here?"

* * *

**My heart broke while I wrote about Stefan's heart breaking :/ but thats the way it happened.**

**And Oh Elena you, pushing Paul around. I like it. haha and oh hey Stephanie! What are you up to?**

**Chapter is short sorry! But i needed it to be a cliffhanger. **

**much love xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLOOO readers! okay i know 3 chapters in one day? but they are short so they are in a way one big chapter, but hey i gotta have my cliffhangers :)**

**I really appreciate your reviews! they motivate me so much and make me SOOO happy! so keep on doing what you do and i will hopefully satisfy you all :)**

* * *

Stefan looked down at Stephanie baffled.

Then Caroline stumbled in after Stephanie, out of breathe. "Oh my god, Stephanie you," she stopped to take another breathe, "are one fast runner." She finished and licked her lips. She looked up at Stefan, "Hey," she smiled.

Stefan wrinkled his forehead, "What brings you here," he asked as he lead them to the couch. He sat down next Stephanie, she never took her eyes off of him. He shifted uncomfortably and decided to focus on Caroline instead.

"Well today is Saturday," she smiled down at Stephanie who was still looking up at Stefan. Caroline smiled. Ugh, she hated keeping it all in now that she's seen them together.

Stephanie giggled, "Yeah every Saturday Auntie Caroline takes me to the movies and then we get frozen yogurt." Caroline pinched her cheek, "Thats right," she said laughing. Stefan's smile widen.

"We go to Pinkberry, and I told Stephanie that your office is right above it." She looked down and raised her eyebrows at Stephanie, "And she insisted that we come see you."

Stefan couldn't help but laugh. He looked down into her eyes.

She gave him a toothy smile, "Yeah I like you, your really nice." She laughed, and tilted her head to the side, "And you," she scrunched up her nose," you sort of look like me." She started laughing and looked back to Caroline, who was fumbling with her dress. Wow. She is smart, ha she must get that from him too. Caroline smirked.

Stefan was surprised, they don't look like each other. He laughed and Stephanie turned to him with wide green eyes. Her wavy dirty blond hair was tucked behind one ear.

Caroline watched Stefan's forehead crinkle up. Good he was thinking. She smiled at herself. Her plan was going to work. Then all of a sudden her phone started ringing, she looked around for it while she heard it continue to ring.

Stephanie started laughing, " I totally forgot, I have your phone," she reached into her bag, and pulled out Caroline's phone. "Hey, look! My moms calling!" She giggled and quickly slid her finger across the screen. "Hey Mommy!," she shouted into the phone and held it out in front of her, "Mommy say hi to everyone! Your on speaker."

She smiled at Caroline who's eyes were wide. Elena was going to kill her. Then she looked up at Stefan who was still studying Stephanie's face.

"Hi sweetie," Elena cooed in a voice she talks to babies with. Stefan looked up at

the sound of Elena's voice and his stomach warmed at her tone. She was so happy around Stephanie, even over the phone.

"Wait baby who are you with? Isn't just you and Auntie Care?" Elena questioned in the same happy tone. The one that only Stephanie can bring out of her.

"Mommy I'm with Caroline and S-" she didn't get to finish because Caroline's hand flew over her mouth. Caroline put a finger to her lips. Stephanie nodded in understanding so Caroline took away her hand, "Oh Mommy it's just me and Auntie." She laughed, "We gotta go. Bye Mommy!" Stephanie quickly pressed the end key. And gave Caroline a confused look, "Why did you stop me from saying we were with Stefan?"

Stefan looked up at Caroline too, "Yeah whats the big deal?" He asked a little disappointed. He loved hearing Elena's voice.

Caroline groaned, "It's better she doesn't know, she'll just get pissed off."

She watched as Stefan flinched. She sighed, her plan was going perfectly. Now he just wanted Elena even more.

"Lets go kiddo," she grabbed Stephanie and walked to the door. She turned to Stefan with a sorry look, "Bye Stefan." She held back her laugh as she saw the pick cloth on the couch.

Stefan waved and watched them leave down the hall. He closed the door and went to lay down on the couch. Even Caroline practically admitted the fact that Elena wanted nothing to do with him. His eyebrows furrowed, he and Stephanie did look oddly alike.

He cringed as he felt something digging into his side. He got up and saw a little pink bag on his couch. Stephanie's purse. A little piece of paper stuck out. He pulled it out and studied it. It was an ID card for Stephanie incase she were to get lost. It had her address, number and everything about her.

He thought for a moment before he grabbed his car keys and ran out his office.

Elena had heard Paul yell a goodbye, saying something about an emergency call at the hospital. She caught the part that he would be out till early morning. She sighed, she always enjoyed the times he was on call at the hospital. He was never home during those weeks. Elena wrote in her journal, something she has done since middle school.

Caroline had dropped off Stephanie without coming in, and Stephanie was saying something about her acting really excited. So Elena just shrugged it off, Nik probably was coming over. She got Stephanie ready for bed and saw that she looked upset.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She asked kneeling by her bed. Moving her gold hair out of her face.

Stephanie huffed, "I lost my purse," she said as her eyes teared up.

Elena smirked, she was such a girl. "It's alright I will buy you a brand new one!"

She smiled and Elena kissed her head, "Goodnight," she whispered. She watched her crystal green eyes slowly close. Elena squeezed her eyes. She missed him for so long, and now she had to push him away.

Elena went downstairs, she was starving. She warmed up some oatmeal and had just sat down when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned, but took her oatmeal with her. She tried to see who is was as she approached the door but is was blurred by the glass. She opened the door and saw Stefan.

Elena almost dropped her oatmeal but kept still and looked at his face.

His eyes lingered on her, she was wearing silk shorts and a very small tank top, it even showed a little bit of her belly. Elena wanted to shiver at the way he looked at her head to toe.

Elena cleared her throat.

Stefan quickly looked up, his eyes looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. Elena smirked. He cleared his throat, "Hey," his words hung in the air. He saw that she wasn't going to reply so he spoke again. "Stephanie left her bag at my office earlier tonight," he brought out a pink purse.

"What was she doing at your office?" Elena squinted at him.

"Caroline brought her by after they had yogurt." He shifted uncomfortably, he was only in his scrubs and it was starting to get chilly out.

Elena groaned, she was wondering why Caroline didn't come in, "Of course she did." Elena gave Stefan a tight smile and noticed he had his arms crossed. He did that every time he was cold and didn't want people to know.

Elena pursed her lips, "Would you like to come in?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Because I didn't think you would like my company." Stefan asked in mock surprised tone, hinting that he noticed the way she had been treating him the past couple of weeks.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Just come in," she eyed him as she stepped aside for him to come in but he purposely brushed against her. She felt a shiver at his touch.

She shut the door and walked to the kitchen, she sat down at the counter. She looked up to see Stefan take in the mansion and sit down next to her. She had a good life. He was glad the Paul guy can give her what she deserves. But he would give her much more, and it wouldn't even come close to suffice what she deserves.

He watched her eat oatmeal for a moment then grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

Elena gasped at how close they were, his chest was touching her belly. And it tingled. She looked up to catch him gazing at her face. His features looked in pain.

"You know that I loved you right?" he asked her, his green eyes bore into hers, making her melt.

"You knew that I would have done anything to make you happy," he crunched up his forehead. She nodded. Mesmerized by the way his lips moved. Her heart was racing, and she felt the biggest urge to grab his face and kiss him.

Stefan looked at her with such hurt and anguish.

"Then why did you leave me?" He felt a tear come down his cheek.

Elena couldn't speak, so she quickly looked down as Stefan intertwined their fingers.

"Elena, I love you with every," he squeezed their hands, " part of my being." Stefan shut his eyes, "Without you, I have been walking around with only half of who I used to be." A little tear dropped on their hands, "Wondering why my other half left me." He brought his had up to her face, "Please," another tear slid down his cheek, "tell my why."

Elena's lips began to tremble as she watched Stefan cry, she hurt every time he did. She couldn't control it. Her hands shook as she brought them up and cupped his face with both of her hands, "I loved you Stefan," she sniffed, "so much, and I still do. I always will..." She shook her head. Though it felt so good to finally say it. It felt so right.

Stefan's eyes lit up as she said those words but he shook his head, "Then why did you leave me," he asked again. He was so confused.

Elena closed her eyes and inhaled a ragged breathe, "Because Stefan, I wasn't good enough for you," she opened her eyes, "I didn't know how to love you the way you love me." She watched as Stefan was about to protest but she cut him off, and held his eyes, " I didn't know how to take care of you, the," She bit her lip, " the way you deserve to be cared for." She finished wiping her own tears.

Stefan was baffled, Elena didn't say any of this in her letter. He watched her look down at her lap. He got off the stool and stood next to her.

"The way _you_ love me and the way _you_ take care of me would be more than enough for me," He pressed his forehead to Elena's.

Elena closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. It was the same for the past eleven years. Sweet, and woodsy. She felt a shiver go down her back. It smelt like home. She could feel the heat radiating off his body getting closer to her.

Stefan gently placed his lips on Elena's, their forms fitting perfectly as he began to kiss her. He felt her kiss him back right away, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. He smiled, as she brought her hands to his face, gently caressing his cheeks. He loved it when she did that.

Elena felt him lift her up from the stool and walk over to the couch without breaking away from the kiss. Elena started to kiss him harder as she felt the couch beneath her. Her hands moved all over his body. She still remembered every curve.

Stefan gently got on top of her and was careful of her stomach as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away for her to catch her breathe and he moved down her neck kissing her slowly.

Elena tilted her head back moving her neck closer to him. Then she pulled him up back to her lips and she ran her hands through his hair as she turned them over so she was on top.

She sat on his legs, and took a look at him. His hair was going in all directions and he seemed out of breathe. Though he had a goofy smile on his face.

Elena smiled, and bent to his ear and whispered, "I love you Stefan."

Then he quickly pulled her back to his lips. His hands moved down her back. Holding her hips, as Elena's slid her hands up his shirt, going up and down his torso. Elena pulled away to take a breathe, she brought her hand to her chest. She loved the way he made her feel. Stefan smiled at her and pulled her down and started kissing the nook between her shoulder and neck. His favorite spot of her body.

"What the hell?" Paul shouted pissed.

Elena quickly got up, her eyes wide as she saw Paul standing over them. Stefan's mouth gaped open.

Paul shook his head disgusted, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Paul looked directly at Stefan. Stefan fumbled and gently got up from the couch, careful not to hit Elena's stomach.

Elena felt lightheaded. Her head was pounding, she could almost feel the vibration of the pain. She grabbed the couch for support, her vision started to blur.

She swallowed closing her eyes shut. Her heart started to race, making her chest hurt. Her breathe got so quick she felt like she would never catch it again. She lifted her hand to check her pulse but her fingers felt numb. She looked up to see Paul yelling at Stefan, and Stefan taking it. Then everything went black.

* * *

**WTF elena is such an attention whore! haha jk she has some issues. **

**Oh Care! We love that you are intervening but will it work?**

**Stefan! Hello? can't you see that Stephanie is like related to you? no offense but your dumb.**

**And oh hey i like the way you just got to the point ;) i know you have your elena needs :)**

**But can he get lucky with a pregnant women? guys I'm not sure if thats safe, but it didn't happen so whatever**

**Guys i REALLY hope you liked this one, even though its a cliffhanger ;) **

**did you like my Stelena fluff? it was more like spicy fluff don't you think. it was getting hot and heavy till you know...awks**

**MUCH love my readers/fans/ people who care :')**

**xoxoxoxxxoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lovely readers! I'm sorry i didn't upload this last night, my internet was down :/ but here it is! It's longer than the other ones so it makes up for the delay haha okay please review on this one! i really wann know what you think. I really like writing this one, it was different :) **

**okay go read!**

* * *

Stefan paced the hospital room. His mind racing. Caroline sat down next to Elena's bed silently crying as she held her hand. Bonnie even showed up and was leaning into Damon, who was fighting back tears. Paul had left a couple of minutes ago to get Stephanie some ice cream. She would not stop crying.

Then there laid Elena in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask on her face. IV's were connected to her in three different spots of her body. And four were attached on her stomach for the baby.

She had a heart arrest. Her heart gave up for a millisecond, which was long enough for her to go unconscious. She was basically one second away fom being dead.

They said it wasn't an ordinary heart arrest because Elena's heart was already very weak from her drug abuse eight years ago. The doctors were running tests to see if she could possibly have heart disease. They needed to know quickly before anything could happen to the baby.

Stefan's heart clenched. He was so surprised when he was told about Elena's past with drugs. Elena would never seem to be the type to turn to abusing her body and health like that.

Caroline couldn't stop crying after she told him. She had sobbed in his arms for a good three hours straight, right after they got here and the doctors wouldn't tell them anything.

Caroline was terrified of losing Elena. Even though the cardiologists were assuring them that Elena will be okay, Stefan was still afraid of losing her too.

Stefan felt his stomach growl but he easily ignored it, he had absolutely no appetite. Caroline looked up from her chair by Elena's side and glared at him.

Stefan sighed and let Caroline drag him out of the room, "Stefan you need to eat," Caroline sniffed rubbing her red eyes, "its been fifteen hours since you last had a proper meal."

Stefan shook his head, "No," he turned to go back to the room, "I want to be there when Elena wakes up."

Caroline dug her nails into his hand, "Stefan, no."

Stefan sighed exasperated, "Then tell me why Elena didn't tell me about her drug problem." He looked down at Caroline's tear stained face. He knows that she knows everything. The whole story all along.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine. But after we go and grab something to eat." Stefan nodded satisfied of the compromise, and then she dragged him away from Elena"s room towards the cafeteria.

They sat down at a table by a window, because it was just less depressing. Caroline caught Stefan looking at her expectantly, she groaned, "You eat. I'll talk." Stefan began eating, and she sighed.

She fiddled with her greek salad picking out the sour olives, "Okay, eight years ago," she looked at his face, "after she left, Elena was just as broken as you were," she sniffed, " she was mad at herself for hurting you." She took a pause to eat a tomato.

She sighed and continued, "She never thought she would be a good enough of a wife for you," Stefan shook his head, remembering Elena confess that to him.

"Anyways she was really depressed for a couple of months," Caroline looked outside, "she said she felt dead without you," she looked back up at Stefan, tears rimmed his eyes. Caroline remembered thats exactly how he felt without Elena.

"And then she found out-" Caroline quickly stopped herself. She was sure Elena did not want Stefan finding out about Stephanie right now. She was afraid of Stefan hating her.

Stefan looked at her, confused, "found out what?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows, nervous, "Uh, she found out that," Caroline fumbled, "she found out that she," she bit her lip," she needed to move on."

Stefan's face crumbled, "Is that when she started drugs?"

Caroline slowly nodded, it was true. In a way. "Yeah..." She didn't know what to say next.

Stefan nodded taking this all in. "Wait," he looked back up at Caroline, "When did she meet Paul? And get pregnant with Stephanie?"

Caroline breathe caught in her throat. Shit. She swallowed, "Um, she had a one night stand," she smirked, "and got pregnant." She gave him a tight grin. "Paul helped her with her rehab, and got her off her addiction." She looked away from Stefan, "and I guess she just fell in love, and they got married." She quickly mumbled.

She watched as his face fall, she knew he hadn't been with anyone seriously since Elena. He barely even dated. And when he did they usually never got past the first dates which Caroline would set him up with. She flinched as a tear slid down his cheek. She hated lying to him, ugh Elena can be so stubborn.

Stefan cleared his throat and got up, "Thanks Care," he looked down at her, "for telling me everything."

Caroline cringed, "yeah no problem.." She mumbled looking down. She quickly got up and went to the café.

Stefan waited for Caroline by elevators. She was slowly walking toward him with a bowl in her hands.

He laughed, "Are you seriously going to bring her oatmeal?"

"Yes. Yes I definitely am." She shot back. They walked down the hall in silence and then suddenly heard whimpering. Stefan looked at Caroline confused, who also looked baffled. Stefan continued around the corner, when he gasped.

"Stephanie?" He ran to her side. Caroline came behind, "Steph!" Caroline took her tear stained face in her hands, "Sweetie whats wrong?"

Stephanie continued to whimper silently, "Is my Mommy dying?" Stephanie's green eyes bore into Stefan, "Your a doctor," she said matter of factly, " save my Mommy." She shook with her sobs, "Don't let her- die." Stephanie leaned into Stefan's chest.

Stefan tightened his arms around her, "Sshh," he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to your Mom."

Stephanie pulled away and sniffed, "Promise?"

Stefan was captivated by her eyes, "Yes. Yes I promise."

She quickly leaned back down into his chest, "Thank you."

Stefan picked her up in his arms, and they returned back to Elena's room. She still hadn't woken up yet. Stefan went and sat down on the couch with Stephanie in his arms. She had fallen asleep, and everyone else left to grab something to eat. Stefan looked at Elena, she was so tranquil. He slowly let his eyes close.

Caroline just watched, stunned. Stephanie must sense something. Their interaction was just... so natural. Stefan would be the perfect father. Caroline accidentally slipped a sob through her lips, Stefan looked up his eyes full of worry. She quickly shook her head. Then he rested his head on top of Stephanie's and closed his eyes.

She couldn't handle it anymore, "Stefan?"

Then machines suddenly started beeping and nurses started to rush in. Caroline's eye's widen. Elena probably sensed Caroline was gonna spill the beans.

The doctors and nurses rushed her, Stefan and Stephanie out of the room and quickly shut the door. Stefan panicked, his eyes filled with fear. Caroline held his free hand and squeezed. She could not lose Elena. Stephanie started to stir in Stefan's arms so he began to rub her back and started to walk up and down the hall.

Caroline sat down in a chair across the room and watched as Paul came around the corner, "Whats wrong?" He looked at Caroline, "Why aren't you in the room?"

Caroline shook her head, "They kicked us out."

Paul looked around the empty hall, "Where's Stephanie?"

Caroline felt a smile grow on her face, "She's with Stefan," she smirked at his face, "she fell asleep in his arms." She watched his face harden.

"That sick bastard." Paul grumbled pissed.

Caroline felt a rush of anger and shot up from her sit and looked him dead in the eye, "You are the sick bastard! Stefan hasn't done anything to you!" She always gets defensive when it comes to Elena or Stefan. She couldn't help it.

Paul shook his head disgusted, "Well then he's no better than me." He looked really pissed now.

Caroline squinted a him completely confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what Elena was up to before she blacked out?" He waited for Caroline to shake her head, "sucking face with Stefan."

Caroline was definitely shocked yes, but at the same time, extremely happy. Finally they had come to their senses. She smiled at herself and it was all because of her. Stefan must of found Stephanie's ID card Caroline had made the night before.

She gave a mocked sad face at Paul, "Aw you poor thing." She pouted. "You mad 'cause you didn't get to hang out with your best whore friend Katie?" She titled her head and raised her eyebrows at him.

Paul huffed and stormed off in the other direction. Caroline grinned satisfied with making his night worst. Jackass. She turned around to see that Stefan was standing by the corner looking at her.

She sighed."What?" She looked at him dubious. "You didn't think I was gonna find out about you and Elena's make out?" She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a small smile.

Stefan smirked and lifted one hand up surrendering. "No, no," he gave her a grin, "your just like the big sister I never had." He let out a hearty laugh.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I just hate him."

Stefan crunched up his eyebrows, "Wait why?" he looked at Caroline surprised, "Oh and who's Katie?"

She huffed, "He cheated on Elena before she got pregnant or around the time she did." She shook her head angry, " And Katie is the whore he cheated on Elena with."

Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Woah. Douche." It actually made him really angry, Elena did not deserve to be toyed with. She was too good for that.

Caroline nodded, "I know right. Tell me about it."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why won't she divorce him?"

Caroline just shrugged, and sighed, "Theres this contract saying that Elena can't keep Stephanie or any children she has in the future," she said in a tired tone, "If she's not married with Paul." She pursed her lips, "Something fucked up like that. I don't know, I don't really like associating with Paul in any way, or talking about him." She smirked at Stefan, "He is a total jackass."

Stefan raised his eyebrows in disturbance, a contract? "Why the hell does Elena have a contract to keep her kids?"

Caroline shifted to her other leg and plummeted down in the stiff chair, "Because of her drug problem," She looked up at Stefan's confused expression.

"Was it that bad?" His voice cracked a little trying to imagine Elena sick and addicted to something so terrible.

Caroline bit her lip, " It was heroin," she lowered her eyes. Though she heard Stefan gasp a little.

Then as if in fast forward Elena's room opened and all of the doctors and nurses rushed out. "You all can go back in, she should be waking momentarily." The doctors looked exhausted.

Stefan let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and entered Elena's room, Caroline went straight to her side, and started to pray.

Stefan gazed at Elena, she looked so peaceful. Her skin was smooth like velvet, and she had that beautiful olive skin pigment. Waves of dark chocolate hair caressed her face. Her lips were slighted parted. Stefan sighed, He wanted her so bad.

Caroline looked up and noticed the longing in Stefan's eyes, "Here let me take Steph," she put her arms out in front of Stefan, he hesitated and looked back at Elena. He did want to be alone with her before Paul got back. He sighed. Then he gently handed over Stephanie to Caroline, who smiled and left the room. Leaving him alone with Elena, well sort of.

Elena felt like her heart was aching. It felt like it was burning, like it was on fire. But she could finally sense where she was, but her eyes wouldn't open. She could hear the beeping, transferring the irregular quick beating of her heart.

She panicked, oh god my baby! She cleared her thoughts and focused on her stomach. She was relieved when she could feel her squirming.

Stefan watched Elena from across the room. Then suddenly he heard the machine go crazy for a moment then calmed down. She's probably having a bad dream, Stefan quietly walked over and sat by her. He gently held her hand. She is so fragile. Stefan leaned in and kissed her on the top of her hand, leaving his lips there for a couple of seconds. Taking the moment to take in her scent. Honeysuckles and vanilla.

He shut his eyes as he remembered the first time they met.

* * *

_Stefan strolled along the lawn of Mystic Falls High School, he hated being new, but he was born here. Though he hadn't been here since he was four. Now he's seventeen and just out of place._

_He tried nodding to a few guys as he walked in but they barely even looked his way. He sort of remembers how cliquey this old town was. These kids were probably born here, and lived here all theirs lives. I bet they are gonna get married and have kids, and grandkids here too. Then die here at the end._

_He was consumed in his thoughts as he walked through the door, when he heard a gasp. He looked up to see a group of girls gawking at him, he shifted uncomfortably, what leather jackets were so thirty years ago? He gave them a toothy smile and strolled off to the guidance office to get his schedule. He entered through the door, to find someone already sitting down. The guidance counselor straightened up when she noticed him in the doorway. _

_Stefan fumbled embarrassed to be interrupting someone else's visit, " I apologize, " he nodded his head," I will come back later," He turned to leave the room when someone grabbed his hand, "Wait."_

_He turned around and his mouth fell open._

_The girl who stopped him looked up at him looking sorry with endless chocolate eyes. She was sorry that he walked in on her. These kind of girls exist in Mystic Falls?_

_She smiled, "I just finished," she raised her eyebrows reassuringly. Her big brown eyes mesmerized him so he was just able nod. She bit her lip and went around him. _

_Stefan turned as a whiff of honeysuckles and vanilla hit him. He was utterly stunned as he stared after her. Her dark chocolate hair fell down on her back swinging left to right as she walked to the corner. Then before she turned, she looked back at him, her eyes sparkled when she caught him looking at her too. _

_He quickly turned around to face the guidance counselor, she was smirking, "Looks like Mr. Salvatore has his eyes on someone."_

_He offered an uneasy laugh, "No, uh, she just had pretty eyes." He lowered his head as he sat down. The guidance counselor laughed, "Mmhmm, you keep telling yourself that."_

_Stefan turned away and felt his face reddened. He shook his head at himself. He's not going to get stuck in Mystic Falls like everyone else. Or thats what he convinced himself._

_After they went over his transcripts he hesitated as he turned to leave, the counselor laughed, "Her names Elena. Elena Gilbert."_

_Stefan shifted on his feet, "Thanks," with that he quickly strolled out._

_He was late to his first class, his damn locker was jammed. _

_So he uneasily came in trying not to get noticed when the teacher laughed, "Mystic Falls is very small, we always notice the new ones," the whole class laughed as Stefan smirked._

_He found an empty sit and dropped his bag._

"_Class," the teacher got everyones attention, "Please welcome Stefan Salvatore to Mystic Falls High," the whole class looked back at him. _

_He felt twenty pairs of eyes boring into his face, they recognized his name as one of the founding families. And oh of course because Damon Salvatore as he had a badass reputation carved into all of this schools walls. _

_He gave them a tight grin, "Hey," he mocked saluted._

_The girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes giving him the stink eye. Stefan smirked. _

_He felt a pair of eyes on him even after everyone had already turned to the front of the class. He turned sideways and caught brown eyes on him, Elena._

_Her eyes widened as he caught her but she quickly smiled and turned to the teacher who was teaching. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, and she hadn't failed at making him smile through out the entire class._

_She was just so...perfect. She barely raised her hand to answer questions, but when she did, she would get them right, but would blush as the teacher told her she was smart. At some point in the class some girl came in late from the doctors, and she stumbled down the aisle to get to her seat and tripped, dropping all of her things. The whole class just watched her, the girls with sad eyes and the guys tried not to snicker. But Elena got up from two aisles away and knelt down to help the girl gather her stuff and she even offered her to sit next to her. _

_ He was completely mesmerized by her every move and he barley even knew her. Though her felt like he's known her forever. Like it was fate that brought them together._

* * *

Only to tear them apart...Stefan was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, Stephanie tip toed across the room to the bed. And just stared at Elena.

He watched her watch Elena, she was identical to her even though they looked different at first glance.

She then watched Stefan holding Elena's hand, she gave him a slight smile. "Can I?" Stefan silently nodded and watched her reach for her mothers hand. She was a little short, so Stefan lifted her up onto his lap. They then both silently held Elena's hand and watched her sleep.

Elena felt the warmth of a kiss on her hand. She knew it was Stefan, his kisses were just special, they made her melt every time. She waited a moment but he didn't do anything else. She then heard Stephanie talking, after that she her starting to hold her hand with Stefan...

Stefan kissed the top of the Stephanie's head and he caught brown eyes staring at him. "Elena," he whispered, he felt his eyes rim with tears, "how are you feeling?" Elena continued to stare at him and looked down at his hand over Stephanie's which was on top of hers. She wanted to smile so bad. To laugh and just tell Stefan, Stephanie is his. She cringed, she couldn't handle this.

"Leave." She whispered barely audibly. She brought her eyes to him looking right into his eyes. He looked at her confused, "What?" His voice cracked as she pulled her hand from his.

"I want you to leave." Elena kept her eyes on his, not looking away.

Stefan fumbled as he took Stephanie off his lap, "Uh, okay," he looked unsure at her, "if thats," he looked down at her, and licked his lips, "thats what you want. I'll check up on you later," He gave her a half smile.

"I don't want you to come check up on me, ever. Just leave me alone." Her words stung the air and just burned. Stefan twitched and his eyes rimmed with more tears. Elena flinched and quickly looked away.

Stefan looked down at Stephanie who looked shocked, staring at her mom baffled.

Stefan mumbled, "okay..."

He then turned to leave, but at the door he stopped and turned to face the back of Elena's face, "I will _always_ love you, Elena," His voice was filled with determination, "You can push me away all you want but you can't push my love for you away no matter how hard you try," He licked his lips, " I'll just end up loving you even more than before."

Elena's lips trembled as a tear silently slid down her cheek. She heard the door shut and thats when she let the sobs take over her body.

* * *

Its not really a _cliffhanger _but thats alrightt

So ELena's druggie years is out of the bag! Stefan was blaming it on himself? so stefan of him

Are they not a perfect family? i mean seriously its undeniable, caroline is gonna explode if they don't get back but they did. for a 7 minutes in heaven moment but hey they still love each other whats elena afraid of?

Oh yeahhh! she didn't tell him Stephanie is his daughter too, no biggie right. Elena I'm sorry why are you so dumb?

Okay thank you for all the people who have alerted this story and me and favorites this story and me :))) makes my day :)

Much love, i will try to update this weekend :)

xoxxooxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! I am sorry I didn't get to update sooner like I said I would but I was busy this weekend.**

**I just adopted a kitten from the humane society :) Anyways! Here it is chapter 10, did you all recover from chapter 9? This is tough to write now, but I know what I want to happen so bare with me! Also let me know if you enjoy the flashbacks :) yay or nay?**

**Go READ! and review as you please :)**

* * *

Caroline had silently watched Stefan walk down the hall. His eyes were filled with tears, his body was rigid. Caroline wanted to just hug him but she knew he needed to be alone right now. Caroline briskly shook her head of the memory of Stefan after Elena had left.

* * *

"_Stefan hi! It's Care, for the tenth time now, um, so pick up your phone. Please," she sighed, "so at least I know your alive, and you know breathing...okay I'll call you later. Love you, bye." Caroline slammed her phone on the table. _

_Damn Stefan for keeping everyone out of his life. He can't be like this forever, at least not with her. It's been about two months since the wedding blew over and about eight days since Stefan last spoke to her, or she spoke to him. He barely even said a word, he just stared into space, consumed by his own thoughts. Caroline groaned. Damn Elena for not telling her where she is, ughhh she better be freakin alive so I can kill her myself. Caroline grabbed her keys and ran out the door frustrated._

_She got in her car and started to drive._

_She stomped up to the boarding house making sure her heels make an echo sound. She tried opening the door. It was locked. Eff him. She tried pulling on the ancient bell. She sighed waiting, tapping her feet numb._

_She started to hear foot steps and straightened up, the door started to open and she pushed herself in. _

"_Why thank you for inviting me over," she said in a mock appreciative tone._

_Stefan just stood there slumped, completely unamused. "What do you want Caroline?" His words slurred. He was already day drunk. Great. Caroline gave him a tight grin._

"_Oh I don't know Stefan? Maybe I'm just checking to see if my best friend is still alive? Or to see if he's taking care of himself properly so he doesn't end up dead?" She snatched the beer bottle from his hand and through it behind her out the door._

_He reeked of booze, she started to shove him towards the stairs, "Shower. Now." he tried to resist but then stumbled in the direction of her push. She pushed him into the shower and stuck her hand behind the curtain as he handed her his clothes. She wrinkled her nose at the tinge._

_She went into his room and found all of the pictures of him Elena all over the walls. His entire room was covered in Stelena. Her heart ached at how perfectly happy they were. _

_She heard him come in, "Are you trying to torture yourself?" Her voice croaked as she turned to see him clean of all the grime. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes reflected hurt, and pain. His face held an expression of brokenness. Caroline helped him get dressed and got him to lie in bed. _

"_You are not living your life anymore." She shook her head sadly. Her eyes threatening to spill tears._

"_I don't have one to live for," Stefan quietly shot back. _

_Caroline cringed, "Okay you need to sleep, " she got the covers out from under him and pulled it over his body. _

"_I miss her Care," His voice cracked, and was filled with need._

_She laid down next to him and started rubbing his back, "I know, I do too," she fought back her tears._

_Stefan turned to face her, "It hurts Caroline, I miss her so much," he shook his head crying, "it hu-rts." His voice croaked against her shoulder._

_Caroline's tears spilled over as he eventually fell asleep in her arms._

* * *

Caroline came back to reality as the door to Elena's room opened. Stephanie stumbled out and ran to Caroline's arms.

She started to cry and Caroline silently cried with her, "My mommy told Stefan to never to come back," She started to sniff and looked up at Caroline. "Why?"

Caroline slowly shook her head, "I don't know," she lowered her head into Stephanie's hair, "I don't know..."

Truthfully Caroline didn't understand why Elena was being so reluctant in telling Stefan about his connection with Stephanie.

* * *

Elena walked up to Stefan's office, she hesitated but opened the door. "Stefan?"

Stefan looked up surprised, "Elena? What are you doing here?" He got up and rushed to her side, "Your suppose to be resting," He shook his head as he brought her to sit down on the couch.

Elena quickly shook her head and remained standing, "I need to tell you something." She nervously fumbled with her hospital gown.

Stefan caught her eyes, and nodded, holding her gaze.

She swallowed, "It's about Stephanie..." she trailed off unsure if she was doing the right thing.

Stefan slowly nodded, "Is she okay?"

Elena licked her lips, "Yeah, she's perfectly fine, its about..." She bit her lip as Stefan closely listened to her.

"It's about her father..." Elena looked him in the eye.

Stefan's forehead wrinkled, "What about him?" He looked confused.

She began to fumble with the ring Stefan gave her, she always keeps it on to remind herself of how she messed up everything with him.

"Your," Elena blinked her eyes quickly, pushing the tears back, "your her real father." Elena watched his face flash with understanding.

He gave her a grim look, "thats why she looks so much like me." He shook his head surprised and he started to shake it with a disgusted look on his face.

"How could you keep something like this from me? How could you keep me from knowing I had a daughter for seven years!" He shouted at her. Elena's lips began to tremble, "You selfish bitch, you thought you could leave me and have yourself a happy little fairytale?" Stefan eyes raved. He was gonna blow.

"Get out!," he turned away from Elena, "I don't want to look at your face." Elena quickly nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry," she whispered and then ran out the door.

Elena trembled her head felt heavy, she shook her head, "I'm so sorry," she felt sobs take over her body, "I'm so sor-ry Stefan."

* * *

"Elena!" Elena felt someone shaking her shoulders, her eyes flew open terrified.

"Caroline?" Elena's eyes widen, shocked.

"Yeah, it me," Caroline's face looked spooked, she licked her lips, "you were having some sort of nightmare," She shook her head, "one with Stefan..." she studied Elena's tear stained face.

Elena sighed, "It was only a nightmare?" She lifted her hand to her chest, her pulse returning to normal. "Thank god," she shook her head at Caroline, "Thank god it was only a dream," her voice cracked as she shook her head quickly as tears began to stream down her face.

Caroline leaned down and held Elena, "Ssh, it's okay," She rubbed Elena's shoulders, "it was only a dream..."

Elena continued to tremble her heart racing at the possible outcome of the situation.

* * *

Around noon Stefan sat on the couch. He barely got out of bed. Now he started to call in sick most days. When he got hungry to a point he couldn't avoid it he has cereal for meals. He went through the album Elena made for him for their one year anniversary. All of their moments together in one book was enough to light a fire of need and want. He was depressed. He missed Elena so much his heart felt like it was dead.

Stefan had lost her once again. He cringed at the familiar feeling. He felt like he was reliving the same pain all over again.

"Hello?" A woman's voice rang through the house.

Stefan didn't move, but groaned. Why did he ever give her the spare key?

"Stefan, I know your-" Caroline came to stand in front of the couch.

"Nice to know your alive," She gave him a tight grin.

Stefan moaned, "Go away."

Caroline laughed, "Uh...no." She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She pulled up her feet and leaned on Stefan's shoulder. Her eyes closed.

"Why is life so complicated?" Caroline sniffed.

Stefan shrugged, "Dunno..."

Caroline pursed her lips, "Go after her." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Go after her Stefan." Caroline's voice was persistent, "Go talk to Elena."

She looked at him from the side, "Hurry! Before Paul gets home."

Stefan thought for a moment, "Okay," He got up,and he ran to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys.

He drove until he recognized the mansion, it looked much different in the daylight.

He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, and waited. He looked around tapping his foot.

The door swung open, and a little girl stood in the doorway.

"Stefan!" Stephanie cried and ran into his arms.

Stefan automatically smiled, "Hey baby girl," He kissed her forehead. "Is mommy home?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah but she's in her bed all the time." Stefan's chest clenched.

"Can you take me to her?" Stefan put her down as she pulled him into the house, and up a grand staircase. She stopped in front of a bedroom door and pushed him in, then she quickly ran off.

Stefan stumbled in and saw Elena laying in bed, she looked up startled. She sat up straight, her eyes wide.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" Her face burned with anger but her eyes rang with excitement.

Stefan licked his lips, "I came to talk to you," he looked into her familiar chocolate eyes, "before it's too late." Elena's lips parted a little. "It's something I should of done right after you got out of the hospital. I should have, after you ignored my flowers." Elena turned away embarrassed, she remembered the hundreds of white roses Stefan had sent her the week she was at the hospital, she could barley make herself look at them without bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Elena looked up at him. His face was broken and bags traced his eyes from lack of sleep.

Stefan took a step closer to her bed but hesitated, "May I?" His green eyes bore into hers and his dirty blond hair was perfectly messing, making him irresistible. She slowly nodded subconsciously, though she really shouldn't let him.

Stefan softly sat on the bed next to her, a couple of inches away. Her eyes trained down the tight fit black v-neck he was sporting. She looked up at his face. His jaw was perfect, his lips were a light pink, slightly parted. And his eyes. They could make her go crazy. She remembered how the first time they met, thats the first thing she noticed.

Stefan looked down at her hand, at the ring on her middle finger. "Why do you still wear that?" She had said she wanted him to leave her alone but he wasn't going anywhere, not without getting some answers.

Elena's eyes suddenly rimmed with tears, "you know why..." She played with the ring, spinning it around her finger.

Stefan moved closer, "because you loved me," he looked up at her, his eyes seeming to become a more deep green. Elena quickly shook her head, "no," her voice cracked and Stefan's face fell a little. He was about to move back when suddenly Elena's hands cradled Stefan's face, making him look up.

She licked her lips, "I still wear this ring because I loved you, still love you and will love you for the rest of my life." Elena's breathe caught in her throat, "I don't know how I will live without loving you." She shook her head as tears spilled over her cheeks. She rest her head on Stefan's chest, quietly sobbing. Stefan gently moved closer, so close that Elena was practically in his lap. He closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

Elena looked up and gave him a grim look, "I'm sorry, Stefan. I keep pushing you around," she looked down, "I don't know how you keep on putting up with me." She looked down at their hands intertwined. " But it's just so complicated." She hated herself for doing this to him, but she had no other way to save the truth from him. Though it never works because her feelings keep on taking over her every action.

Stefan gave her a half smile,"Because I am completely in love with you," he looked down at her, "I love you so much, you can't even imagine," he shook his head laughing, "I think thats why fate brought us back to each other," he furrowed his eyebrows, "We are meant to be together Elena." Elena's heart melted right there.

Elena slowly closed her eyes as Stefan brought his lips to hers. He gently pushed her down against the bed as he began to kiss her. At first he was really slow, then when Elena began to pull at his hair and to kiss him harder, he lost total control of his emotions. Stefan began to kiss her with a burning passion, one he has been pushing away for the past week, the past eight years. All of this time it had built up to this moment. Elena pulled away as she pulled Stefan's shirt over his head. She took a moment to take in his beautiful shaped abs, before Stefan pulled her back to his lips. She quickly got in control and rolled them over, she lifted her head to catch her breathe. Her heart was racing as Stefan began to plant gentle kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Elena quietly watched Stefan's eyes watch hers. His fingers softly pulling through her hair, something he would always do.

* * *

"_Stefan!" Elena shouted as Stefan continued tickle her. Kissing her every time she laughed._

"_Never," Stefan smiled against her shoulder. He pushed her into the grass, grabbing at her hips as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Elena giggled, "Oh my god," she dug her nails into his arms as he began to tickle her sides. Stefan laughed, "Your so weak," He kissed her forehead. He pulled away and Elena pouted, "I am not weak." She looked away, taunting his soft spot._

_Stefan's heart immediately sank, "No your right," Stefan tried to turn her face, "your not weak." He came next to her ear, "You are the most-" quickly Elena spun around and jumped on top of Stefan. _

_She started to tickle him, "I got you!" She giggled as Stefan's eyes widened as he tried to stop laughing._

"_Please show me some mercy," Stefan mock pleaded, he gave her his puppy eyes. Elena pouted and stopped tickling, "Okay..." A smile came across her face._

_Stefan's followed right after, "What?" His voice was playful._

"_Stefan can you do something for me?" Elena's voice consisted of a tone of innocence and sweetness. _

_Stefan's eyes softened, "Anything," his eyes sparkled as Elena's face brightened at his words._

_She bit her lip and laid her head on his lap. She looked up at his face and laughed, "Play with my hair."_

_Stefan gave her a kiss on head, "Of course," He smiled down at her as he began to pull his fingers through her dark chestnut locks._

"_I love you," Elena whispered, she bit her lip at his reaction._

_He was startled but extremely happy. Stefan wanted to say it first._

_But he smiled down at her, "You have no idea, how much I love you." He bent down to her face and gave her a slow kiss._

* * *

Stefan continued to play with her hair, Elena sighed content. "What do you think it would be like?"

Elena turned her head to face Stefan's. "If I didn't leave," she bit her lip, "if we got, married that day in September."

Stefan's mouth parted a little, he couldn't think of a time when he didn't think about what their lives could have been, would have.

Stefan looked into her eyes, "we would have had an amazing wedding," he laughed, "just like Caroline and Bonnie had planned." Elena smiled remembering Caroline's obsession with the wedding.

Stefan closed his eyes, "we would have had the best honeymoon in Paris," Elena's chest clenched, she remembered how excited he was to show her the world.

"A year or two after our wedding," Stefan opened his eyes to look at her, "we would have a beautiful child," Elena's eyes started to rim with tears, she licked her salty lips.

"Would we have a girl or a boy?" Elena asked quietly.

Stefan didn't hesitate before saying, "it doesn't matter, as long as their healthy." She felt her heart break into a million pieces and melt like chocolate in the sun.

Elena quickly collected herself and blinked away the tears, "Then what?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Well we would have four more of course," he smiled as Elena's eyes widened.

"You want five kids?" Elena's mouth gaped open. That is forty five months of being pregnant.

Stefan laughed, " I would want hundreds of kids with you," he gently caressed her cheeks, "if it were possible." Elena's eyes sparkled. Their life would have been perfect.

Stefan gradually lowered his head to touch his lips with hers. Elena froze, "I can't." Stefan quickly leaned back. His eyes full of hurt. Elena began to apologize when he shook his head.

"No, your right." He furrowed his eyebrows, "You shouldn't," He shook his head, "I shouldn't be kissing a married woman." Elena cringed. What she and Paul have is hardly a marriage. But she can't be with him for so many other reasons.

Stefan gently lifted Elena's head off his lap and got up from the bed. He put on his shirt and looked around the room before looking at Elena slumped on the bed.

His eyes glazed over, "I'm sorry," He looked at her ring, "I shouldn't have come."

Elena quickly began to shake her head in disagreement. Stefan raised his hands, "No, I can't keep on thinking everything can be as they were before," He closed his eyes, "I have to let you go." Elena's heart felt like it was ripped out and stepped on. She ruined everything. Stefan looked up to see Elena's face, he knelt forward and kissed her forehead. He then turned around and left the room.

Elena sat there frozen on the bed, her skin tingling where Stefan had touched her. Her heart aching for him to come back. Her body wanting her to go after him. And her head telling her how bad she messed up her fairytale with the most perfect man ever.

* * *

**So Elena and Stefan still love each other after everything? Shocker! and hey they are Stelena :)**

**Oh Caroline you care so much. Guys Stefan and Elena are like her brother and sister so she's like their older sister in a way :) they are super close**

**Stephanie and Stefan...just AWWWWW and adorable STEFAN ARE YOU BLIND BOY?**

**i know i know fluff fluff fluff, and aw their future life, made my heart melt**

**And there they go, stefan leaves...and Elena is the one that is left behind...will she do anything about it? or is she just a coward?**

**Thank you my lovelies for the reviews! keep on doing what you do and I hope to satisfy you all :)**

**also anyone want a proposal flashback? I sorta have a cute idea for that but I wanna make sure ya'll like flashbacks **

**MUCH love**

**xoxxoxxoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for this update! I've been really busy, and I know this is really short but I have to decide what I want to do after this chapter there are too totally different outcomes, so I wanna make sure which one is better before I start writing!**

**LOVE YOU ALL please read! oh and don't forget to review at least once if you haven't before :) **

* * *

Elena woke up to the sound of pans moving around downstairs. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach heart felt heavy but at the same time, it felt hollow. She sighed and got up from her bed and looked around.

She was so tired as she rubbed her eyes. Then her eyes caught something and they glazed over at the sight of Stefan's ring and her heart ached.

She rubbed her belly softly as she went downstairs to the kitchen. The sky lights in the ceilings were filled with light, sending crystal shadows from the chandeliers in the kitchen. The sunlight lit up the whole house giving it a nice warm feeling. But Elena just felt empty.

"Mommy! Daddy and I are making pancakes!" Stephanie giggled as she stirred the cake mix. Paul glanced up at her but quickly looked down at the bowl filled with egg yokes. His eyes were stilled filled with anger. Elena rolled her eyes. Her last nerve was on the wire, he had no right to judge her. She fiddled with her hair as she watched him help Stephanie stir. She couldn't but help but think, it should be Stefan that should be holding Stephanie's arm.

She couldn't help but smile as Stephanie itched her nose with her knuckle. Stefan always did that in the mornings.

Elena moved to sit behind the kitchen island, tapping her fingers lightly on the granite, "Paul don't you have work today?" Elena asked quietly. She was always on edge around him and he never fails at pushing her over it either. So she tries to be calm and out of the way.

Paul looked up to her eyes, "No, I called in for a day off," Elena nodded slowly, "so I can keep an eye around the house." he smirked, "is that a problem?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "I wouldn't want to interrupt anymore of your play dates." Paul's black hair made his skin seem pale, and extra cold.

Elena pursed her lips. She can't let him get to her. Stephanie and the baby were at stake here.

She sighed and gave him a tight grin, "Of course not honey." She got up and went to sit down on the couch. She played around with the ring Stefan gave to her, on May 23rd.

_Elena walked up the stairs to find a note on the Salvatore's front door._

_Carriage is waiting for you at your house_

_I love you,_

_Stefan_

_Elena smiled. Her heart started to flutter. She loved it when he leaves her notes. He was a total helpless romantic._

_Elena drove back home to see a old white carriage waiting in front of her yard. Elena bit her lip, curious of what Stefan was up to._

_She was greeted by a driver. He helped her up into the carriage box. Elena gasped at the sight of the most beautiful bouquet of white roses. Her absolute favorites._

_They finally arrived to the destination, which happen to be the lake. She looked around for him. Elena laughed as she noticed a note stuck to a tree. _

_Meet me out back sweetheart_

_I love you,_

_Stefan_

_Elena's face could not stop smiling as she made her way to the back of the lake house. Elena stopped mid step and gasped. There lay an aisle made up of hundreds of white rose petals. On the edge of the aisle there were candles lined up all the way to the lake where a paddle boat was floating. Elena looked up from the boat to see Stefan smiling at her from the end of the aisle, his eyes sparking with excitement. Elena couldn't help herself as she ran towards him, blowing a few candles out along the way._

_She stopped in front of him, and cradled his face, "you are so adorable." She shook her head, "how did I become so lucky?" _

_Stefan grinned and his eyes brightened. "I ask myself the same thing." He leaned in and kissed her bottom lip slowly, placing his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Their lips moved effortlessly against each others. Two perfect puzzle pieces. Two halves of a whole._

_Elena broke away biting her lip, "So Mr. Salvatore, what brings us here today?" Her heart fluttered as Stefan intertwined their fingers. _

_Stefan smiled at her excitedly, "Come with me Ms. Gilbert," Stefan walked her to the boat and stopped. Elena laughed, "Are we going fishing?"_

_Stefan smirked, "That was a one time thing," he shook his head at the memory, "it will not happen again, I promise." He laughed as Elena face dissolved into amusement._

_He then helped her onto the boat, the floor was also covered in white rose petals. Elena laughed, "Stefan?" She raised her eyebrows at him._

_He gave her a side glance, trying not to laugh, "Hold on," Stefan started to paddle, making the boat move towards the middle of the lake. Elena watched Stefan closely, he was avoiding her eyes and he looked a bit...nervous._

_He stopped paddling and let the boat sway in the water for a moment._

"_When I first met you, I knew you weren't just a random girl I bumped into." He licked his lips, "I felt like I had known you all my life when you looked me in the eyes. I knew right then and there," He looked up at her through his eye lashes, "that I needed to make you mine." Elena's stomach fluttered. His green eyes made her melt._

_Stefan moved closer to her, only inches apart, "I knew that I wanted to love you," he kissed her slowly on the lips, and pulled back an inch to whisper, "forever." _

_Elena's heart started to beat really fast, and her head started to spin with excitement. Stefan took her hands and kissed each of them softly. Her breath caught in her throat at his gentle touch._

_Stefan got down to one knee, he held Elena's hand tightly. He looked down at their hands then up to her, " I want forever to start now," His face gave off the warmth of passion. Elena smiled and bit her lip. Oh god. Then Stefan brought out a small black velvet box. Her stomach began to do summer salts._

_He opened the box, which was containing the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. Surly very expensive. She gasped. "Elena, will you let me love you forever?" Elena's heart skipped a couple of beats and her palms began to sweat. She looked up from the ring to Stefan. He patiently waited for a second, before her face lit up._

"_Yes," she laughed as Stefan's eyes sparkled, "yes,yes, yes!" Stefan slipped the ring on her finger. His face was covered with his biggest smile. It fit perfectly. He then cradled her face and started to kiss her, "I love you," he whispered against her lips._

"_I love you too."_

Stefan walked down the hospital hallway waving to the nurses that always waved to him. He suddenly came to a halt as his lab coat was grabbed at.

He turned around and gasped, "Katherine?"

Katherine gave him a head to toe, "Nice to see you again Stefan." She smirked as his eyes widened. She loved those green eyes. Ever since thy were in kindergarden.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his office, "What are you doing here?"

Katherine pouted, "What? I can't come see my husband?" She trailed her finger down his chest. He wanted to barf.

"Ex husband." Stefan pulled away and went to his desk.

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "Well," she smirked, "not if I don't sign the papers."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Oh yes you will." He looked up at her, she looked amused. He shook his head. She was impossible.

"Today Katherine. You are going to sign the divorce papers today." Stefan's voice held a tone of authority, but lacked confidence.

"Really Stefan?" Katherine came closer to him, "Do you really want me to sign the papers?" She opened her trench coat, which revealed a skimp tight dress that barely came to her mid-thigh.

Stefan shifted uncomfortably, "Katherine, sign the papers and go back to New York."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Stefan you don't really want me to leave." She sat down on the couch, her dress rising up to almost her hips. She flipped her hair, "Whats Elena up to?" She looked innocent as she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Stefan laughed a hard laugh, "Thats none of your business."

Katherine's face hardened, "You know for someone who fucking left you, you are pretty obsessed with her." Stefan shook his head annoyed. She never liked Elena.

She pouted, "Stefan before you left New York to live in _Mystic Falls_, you used to tell me everything," she sighed, "we used to be best friends." She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

Stefan rolled his eyes now laughing, " Used to," he gave her a hard glare, " until you started to mess around with my brother." Katherine flinched.

She pursed her lips, "Come on, I can help you get over Elena." She moved closer to me, her hand sliding down my arm. My body froze under her soft touch, it was dangerous.

"She's already married with two kids, seriously, she is long gone." Katherine brought her lips to his, but Stefan pushed her back.

"What the hell? How do you know thats she's married? That she has kids?" Stefan's forehead crinkled, how did Katherine know all of this?

Katherine rolled her eyes, she tried to hide the fact that her heart started to beat faster.

"Oh come on Stefan," Katherine laughed fumbling with her hair, "Everyone knew but you it seems." She smirked at his confused face, he is so naive.

Stefan sighed exasperated, "Get out Katherine," he started to push her towards the door, "Come back tomorrow to sign the papers," he shook his head, "I have to work for a living."

Katherine smirked, and quickly turned to his face and kissed him.

Stefan groaned, "Katherine, stop."

She laughed, "I love you too hubby." She gently messed with his hair and turned on her louboutin heels and strolled out of his office.

Katherine got into the elevator and let go off a breathe she didn't know she was holding, she reached for her phone and dialed a number.

She picked at her nails as it rang, he better freaking pick up his damn phone.

"Hello?" His voice rang with confusion.

"Paul, its me, Katherine."

* * *

**So how cute was Stefan! Oh my goodness does he exist in real life? no, sorry guys I made him up. BUT he can be totally real for us ;)**

**Oh SNAP! HUSBAND? wait EX- husband...or will Katherine sign the papers?**

**Oh hey look at that. PAUL AND KATHERINE guys theres are power team right there, yep they are just so wonderfully compatible rats**

**MUCH LOVE **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**please review to your hearts desire, because with more reviews I will definely write and update more quickly, I'm running a little dry :(**

**kay bye!**

**xoxxooxoxoxxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! sorry it took so long for updates lately, but here is a longer chapter! Not too much Stelena really, but I will post another late tonight, or hopefully early tomorrow morning. Keep your fingers crossed for me to have insomnia tonight so I can continue writing! ;)**

**Please tell me what you think! I really am grateful for all of my readers! You guys are truly the best!**

**Okay then, go on and read!**

* * *

Paul picked up his phone and quickly gave Elena a side glance and walked outside to the porch in front of the pool.

Elena looked after him, and then went over to Stephanie.

"Sweetie?" She gently caressed her cheek, "Why don't you go outside and see who Daddy's talking to?" Elena gave her a smile.

Stephanie laughed, "Mom. Thats ease dropping." She gave Elena a disapproving look.

Elena smirked. Why was she so smart? "No, its not silly," she pinched her cheek and helped her off the stool.

Stephanie shook her head, "Alright," she walked to the porch and closed the door behind her. Elena watched closely as Paul patted Stephanie's head and then walked across the yard. Far away from earshot.

Elena rolled her eyes, ass.

Stephanie skipped back in and looked up at Elena's frazzled face, "he said it was the hospital, and that it's important." She smiled innocently. Elena gave her a tight grin, she was so perfect.

"Oh," Elena played with her hair, "well then, thats alright." Stephanie took her hand and lead her upstairs to her room.

"Play with me mommy," she gave her a toothy smile and brought out her five thousand dollar dollhouse. It was a gift from Caroline and Nik. They are in love with her. Elena sighed and sat down next to her daughter.

She distantly thought of how her life could have been like if she spent the last eight years with Stefan like she was supposed to. Tears silently rimmed her eyes and she continued to dress up the barbie, her heart aching.

Stefan dragged his hands over his face, "Caroline-" he groaned as she kept on rambling.

He tapped his fingers on his desk as she continued freaking out. Her voice cracking with frustration through the phone.

She finally paused, "I'm coming over Stefan."

Stefan was about to protest when she hung up. He threw his head back and shut his eyes, why does he tell her everything?

He should have known this was going to be the reaction he would get from her, when he told her about Katherine's visit.

She was not happy about them currently still being married. She was just as pissed when she found out. She had a hard time thinking of him with another women, other than Elena.

He closed his eyes remembering how he ended up with Katherine in the first place. She was always there for him, ever since they were five.

Though he was always more to her, and she almost convinced him that she was more to him. Though he always knew that wasn't true. Then of course the moment he decides to go along with her, he does something stupid.

* * *

"_Stefan?" Katherine walked through the boarding house, "I know your here." _

_She laughed, "Come out where ever you are," she went up the steps to his bedroom, that was in the far right corner of the house. The long hallway was covered in family pictures. Of Stefan and Damon as kids, to her and Stefan when they were elementary school. Then a bunch of Stefan with Caroline. She smirked. She was like her replacement. Except Caroline loves Elena. She finally reached his door._

_She quickly opened the door, "Found you!" She stopped herself swiftly as she saw Stefan sitting on his bed, his eyes glazed over. Her lips twitched a little as she saw him holding the picture of him and Elena on the day he proposed to her._

_She cleared her throat, "Stefan?" She walked up to him and grabbed the picture from his hands. His head jerked up in anger, then his features relaxed as he saw who it was. _

"_Katherine?" His eyebrows furrowed, "What are you doing here?"_

_Katherine smirked, and lied, "Well I was in DC and thought I'd stop by to see an old friend." She gave him a convincing smile, her eyes sparkling. The lighting in the room made her eyes look a crystal blue. _

_Stefan offered a weak smile. He believed her. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for expecting his surprise. Truth is she knew that Elena had ditched the wedding almost a year ago. She was here on a mission._

"_So," she sat next to him and place her hand on Stefan's thigh, he gave no reaction. She tensed, this might be a little difficult. _

_She looked up into his eyes, "I really want to meet Mrs. Salvatore," she smirked, her eyes crinkling in mock joy. _

"_You know, I was a little hurt I didn't get an invite." She raised her eyebrows at him._

_Stefan lowered his eyes, "There is no Mrs. Salvatore." he totally ignored her accusation. _

_Katherine fake gasped, "What do you mean sweetie?" She moved closer to Stefan, nearly sitting on his lap. _

_Stefan looked up at her, unfazed by their current proximity. Katherine resisted the urge to look defeated._

"_She left me on our wedding day."_

_Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, "Elena?" She asked in fake innocence. _

_Stefan grimly nodded. He was so naive._

_Katherine held his face, "Stefan I will always be here for you." Stefan tried to avoid her gaze but she made him keep it._

"_No matter what Stefan, I will always be here for you in every way." She watched his face soften, she gently leaned in and kissed his cheek. He had a slight shudder. He was so vulnerable right now. She knew this would be the perfect time to win him over. _

"_Stefan, lets go away," Katherine bit her lip and squeezed his hand. He looked up and began to protest, but she covered his mouth, "I will not take a no for an answer Mr. Salvatore." _

_Katherine tilted her head towards Stefan, her eyes wide in innocence. Stefan hesitated and looked up into her hopeful eyes, it did feel relaxing to be able to forget everything for a little while._

_Katherine messed with his hair, "Come on Stefan, it will be like when we were younger," she gave him a knowing nudge. Damon always took them to the craziest clubs when he would babysit them when he was in high school. _

_Stefan laughed a little remembering Damon bribing them to keep quiet about their illegal adventures._

_He sighed, "Alright," Katherine squealed and hugged him tight._

"_Hey," he pulled away, "nothing too crazy?" _

_Katherine laughed out loud and quickly nodded her head, "What ever you say captain."_

_Stefan smiled and got up, "Okay then, lets get packing," he clapped his hands together, he always did like being with Katherine, he has known her for so long. _

_Katherine jumped off the bed and gave him another kiss on the cheek, "Yay! My suitcase is already ready in the car. _

_Stefan shook his head smiling. Katherine sighed, everything was going perfectly. _

_Vegas here we come. Stefan is mine._

* * *

"Nik!" Caroline shouted across the house. She pursed her lips frustrated. She needed to get to Stefan's office pronto. She groaned, "Ni-."

Nik came running down the steps, his tie in his mouth and his shoes in his arms. He held his briefcase with one hand. Caroline couldn't help but smile. He always looked so sexy. Especially in the mornings.

Nik came towards her and raised his eyebrows. Caroline laughed and took the tie from his mouth, "Good morning love," he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Caroline pulled away and quickly tied his tie.

"We need to leave now," She took his briefcase and dragged him towards the garage, "or you are going to miss your flight to Boston." She couldn't help but slip a little tear at the thought of him leaving her for a week.

His eyes softened, "Love I promise we are going to video chat every night," He held her chin up and kissed her slowly, "alright?"

Caroline bit her lip and nodded. They have been married for the past year and a half, but Caroline still had trouble with his business trips.

"Okay then, lets go," Nik helped her in the car. He drove her barefoot to Stefan's office. She loved him so much. He was just so british.

He dropped her off, but not before kissing both of their hands and all of her face. She turned to Stefan's office and remembered why she was here.

Anger waves rolled through her body. Katherine. Bitch is going down.

* * *

Katherine reapplied her eye liner. She had to look extra sexy today when she goes to Stefan's office later. There was no way she was going to sign those papers. No way in hell.

Her phone rang, she groaned as she answered.

"What do you want Paul?" She spat, frustrated.

He sighed, "Elena thinks I'm up to something," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Goodness, you seriously can't control a pregnant lady?" She brushed her fingers through her hair, "Whatever you do, just keep Elena away from Stefan."

She licked her lips, "This bitch isn't ruining anything this time." With that she hung up the call and dropped her phone into her bag.

* * *

Elena woke up with the worst morning sickness, her head was extremely heavy and she wanted to barf up what she had the night before.

Most of all she just wanted to stay in bed all day. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. In...

She opened her eyes as she heard the door open. She tried to suppress the groan as she saw Paul walk into the room.

"Morning," He looked at her softly, almost innocently. Elena smirked not saying anything. He sighed and came to sit on the bed. Elena resisted the urge to flinch and move away from his body.

Paul fiddled with the covers before he spoke, "I'm sorry for acting distant lately," Elena scoffed.

He sighed tiredly, "It's just that," he looked up at Elena and furrowed his eyebrows, "I have this patient, and I can't save him, so I'm really stressed out and worried." He gave her a weak smile.

Elena almost felt bad for him, though she thought about it, and changed her mind.

"Well," she smirked, "thats too bad, isn't Paul," She raised her eyebrows at him in mock question. Paul's face hardened.

Elena gave him a tight grin. He was getting pissed.

Then he took a big breath and smiled at Elena, "Yeah," He narrowed his eyes at her, "it really is."

She rolled over on her other side, so she didn't have to look at him.

Mother effer, leave me alone she wanted to scream.

Elena flinched when he gently rubbed her shoulder, "See you later sweetie." Elena rolled her eyes as he got off from the bed. He stopped by the door, "Babe you should rest today," he gave her a worried look, "you look a bit tired."

She gave him a hard glare. Elena turned over and groaned when she heard the door close behind him.

Her life was a living hell. She shut her eyes.

This is for Stephanie and the baby she thought to herself.

Stephanie and the baby. With that she drifted off into a long nap.

* * *

Caroline stormed into Stefan's office, Stefan looked up startled when she slammed his door shut.

"Where is the bitch?" She looked around the office. She felt herself feel a bit let down when she realized it was only her and Stefan.

She fell onto the couch, "Stefan, Stefan..." She groaned closing her eyes.

"Why won't things just work out the way they are suppose to be already!"

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes slowly opened, she looked down a her feet then up to him, "Nothing." She snapped and got up from the couch. She pushed back the thoughts of putting everything out in front of him. All of it.

But she couldn't, it wasn't her place. It was Elena's, and she was going to try her very best to try to get through to her.

She pursed her lips, "So did the whore leave already?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Yes." He cracked his knuckles as Caroline continued to look at him expectantly.

He raised his eyebrows and inhaled, "What do you want me to say Care?"

She rolled her eyes, and narrowed them at him.

"You should have gotten the divorce seven years ago," Her face was hard and filled with disgust.

"You don't think I wanted to Caroline?" He shook his head frustrated, "You know why I couldn't," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_When he and Katherine got back from their week from Vegas, they had come back married. Legally Husband and Wife. _

_I couldn't believe it, but he had a very strong feeling that Katherine in a way, planned the whole thing._

_My parents were very please. I was actually surprised they weren't furious, or embarrassed of the way it happened. _

_Drunk at a Elvis chapel._

_Though I figured they wouldn't care how, because I got married to Katherine Petrova. The girl my parents fully approved of, she was the ideal women for me as they would say. She came from a rich family as well, swiftly making us the royal couple of New York. _

_Both of our families are billionaires, we were the ultimate social status. There was no way they were going to let us get a divorce._

_Didn't really matter that I didn't love her. Though she was like my best friend, I didn't love her in that special way I always loved Elena._

_Me and Katherine were praised by our parents. The only reason I agreed to stay married to Katherine was to make my mother happy._

_Even though we never bought a house together, maybe slept together twice. I directly told Katherine this is for my mother, and she totally lashed out, but after a while she stopped complaining about not living together. _

_I thought everything was fine, we could just be the good friends that we were. Until I found out she was sleeping with Damon. I didn't make a big deal about it so my mother wouldn't find out, but I completely cut off my relations with her. We only came together for family gatherings, and that was it._

_Now, its been a good year since my mother has passed. She probably knows how truly unhappy I have been to have Katherine be known as my wife. I bet she wants me to get a divorce too._

Caroline fumbled with her wedding ring, the three carat diamond sparkling from the morning sunlight streaming through the window covered wall.

She sighed, "I'm sorry," her voice was almost a mere whisper, but it was filled with guilt.

Stefan looked up at her and smirked, "But it'll all be okay," he raised his eyebrows, "she's coming by later to sign the divorce papers."

He was trying to make her feel better. God he was the best.

Caroline sighed with relief, even though Katherine and Stefan hardly had something even worth being called a marriage, it still irked her.

Katherine Salvatore. She scoffed.

It was supposed to be Elena Salvatore.

If only Elena didn't run off and hide...

"Alright, tell me whats wrong," Stefan looks at me expectantly. His face almost looked a bit amused.

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed, "What?" She crunched up her eyebrows in confusion, hopefully Stefan buys it. "Why would something be wrong?" She tried to look offended. Stefan narrowed his eyes, studying her face.

He knew her all too well, but when he turned away laughing, she knew he let it go.

Caroline edged closer to his desk, noticing the picture of her and Nik holding Stephanie, she gave it to him a couple months ago on father's day.

Though Stefan didn't know it was father's day, he still loved it. Then not knowing who the little girl was. She said it was her niece, which is true in a way. Stefan and Elena both are like her brother and sister.

He didn't think much of the little girl, but I secretly hoped that he would notice how much Stephanie looks like him.

She tapped her fingers on his desk, pursing her lips.

"So..." She pursed her lips again, "Have you heard from-"

Stefan interrupted her, "Elena?" His face held a strong front, his voice could have fooled me too.

But his eyes, those eyes can tell you everything.

Those pool of green glinted with pain, confusion, and oh...so much love.

My heart broke a little as he took in a shaky breath.

"Care, I just don't think she loves me the way I love her anymore," He licked his lip, "or theres just something that is stopping her." He shook his head and looked up at Caroline.

She felt her face flush, she fumbled with her hair and swallowed.

"I have be somewhere," She quickly leaned forward and kissed his head, Stefan started to ask why, but she quickly made a beeline to the door.

"I have to go Stef," She opened the door, "love you," She closed the door leaving Stefan dazed.

She ran out the hospital and flagged down a cab.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, its mostly a filler, just to clear some stuff about Katherine's intentions.**

**Elena obviously is miserable and seems like so is Stefan**

**Oh and KLAROINE! I hope you liked that touch :)**

**Next chapter has definite Stelena fluff!**

**Thank you for all of my Reviewers!**

**MUCH LOVE**

**xo xo xox**

**ps please help me get to at least 100 reviews! :) thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! This is probably the longest chapter I've written, so your very welcome :) I hope you guys like it :) there is STELENA flufff :)**

**I LOVE MY READERS and I hope you love the way the story is going :)**

**okay go read :) and review as you please :)**

* * *

Elena missed Stefan. There were no words to express how much she wanted to feel his touch on her skin.

The worst part is she knows it's her fault of pushing him away, but seriously?

It feels like everything is up against their love, mostly because of her.

She shouldn't have left him on their wedding day first off. She definitely should have came back for him when she found out she was pregnant with Stephanie.

Then theres the cold hard truth she is keeping from him now.

He has a child for the past seven years, and he doesn't even know it.

All because of her.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to even out her bresthing. Her heart hurting for his bright green eyes.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of yesterday morning. The way he gently kissed my finger tips. How he would-

"Mommy!" Stephanie grabbed at her leg, "Can we please go get some Menchie's ice cream?" Elena smiled, Stefan loves ice cream.

She pursed her lips, acting like she was going to say no. She looked down at Stephanie's moss green eyes, pleading through her chocolate.

She bit her lip and couldn't help but laugh, "Alright," she nodded.

Her face widened with a smile in joy as Stephanie's eyes sparkled and she turned on her heel, running for her room.

Elena turned to her closet and changed out of her sweats, pulling on her pregnancy skinny jeans. She hated the big loose ones, they were extremely uncomfortable, she was so happy when Caroline found these. Oh that girl, what would she do without her.

She searched for a shirt, immediately spotting the grey v-neck.

It was worn out pretty well, probably had a small hole or two. But she loved it none the less. Slipping on her olive green Tory Burch flats and a long gold necklace, she headed downstairs.

She pulled her fingers through her hair, bringing out all the knots as she turned the corner.

"Going somewhere?" Paul's voice rang with a particular tone. It was uneasy.

Elena wanted to thank whatever being that was causing his stress.

She sighed a long sigh and looked up at him with an innocent face. Her lips even pouting a little. She was completely emotionless.

"Yeah," She stared into his eyes, "I was just about to go hire a man whore." She didn't even blink as she let the words easily slip her tongue. She let the acid leak through every word generously.

She watched his face harden, his eyes glinting with annoyance.

Elena gave him a tight smile, " Steph," She walked to the garage door, "Lets go baby." She heard the shuffling of feet down the stairs, she looked back at Paul who had an irate expression.

"Oh I hope you know," he looked up at her, "its none of your business where I go."

Arching her thin brown eyebrows, taunting him to object. She gave him a tight grin, and with that she strolled into the garage, opening the door of her Audi SUV as Stephanie jumped in.

* * *

Caroline quickly got out of the cab, throwing the cash through the drivers window.

She practically ran up the steps and rang the doorbell in one swift motion. She tapped her foot waiting, all awhile biting her nails. She needed a manicure...

She was almost startled when the door opened, but she quickly walked right in.

"Caroline," Damon's voice consisted of thick sarcasm, "please...come in."

She ignored him and immediately began babbling. Her face flushing as she spoke, and her hands flying around her.

"Elena and Stefan are meant to be together, they are soul mates. Two peas in a pod, dos puzzle pieces, they are real life Edward and Bella," She took a deep breath, " and there is nothing I can do because Elena is so damn stubborn and scared for no reason! Stefan is a naive freak for not knowing that Stephanie is his daughter-" She stopped, exhaling a big breathe. She closed her eyes taking another deep breathe.

Damon just stood there stunned.

He narrowed his clear blue eyes at Caroline and tilted his head to the side. The gears in his head going out of control.

"Stefan has...a child?" Damon's voice gave off a tone that made a chill run down her back.

She fumbled with her royal blue dress as she gave a muted nod, her gold hair covering her face.

"With Elena?" Damon's voice was filled with thick doubt. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes!" She bit her lip frustrated.

Damon raised his eyebrows, as she raised her voice.

"Yes, Stefan has a child with Elena." She shakes her head, "A very, very beautiful child." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Damon just stood there...he honestly didn't know how to react.

"She is so perfect," she bit her lip as the salty water pass her lips.

She looks up to Damon, "Stefan doesn't even know," She dragged her hands down her face, "he doesn't even know he has a daughter that looks completely identical to him." She shook her head exasperated.

Damon still didn't move, his lip twitched a little as he took this all in.

"How old is she?"

Caroline barely mumbles, "Seven."

She cringed as Damon's eyes almost popped out, "I've been an uncle for seven years?" His blue iris's sparkling.

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Wait. What the hell..." He looks up at Caroline, "Why are you telling me this now?" His voice seemed strained, but she could tell he was excited about being an uncle.

Caroline crunched up her eyebrows, "Well first off, your his brother." She sat down on the sofa, "Second, I am the only one that knows for the past seven years," She smirked, "well except Elena, and Nik obviously." She looked up her eyes wide, "I can't keep on lying to him Damon! Stefan is like a brother to me, okay? And Elena is my sister." She shakes her head confused, "I have to do something, especially now since Stefan knows Elena lives about ten minutes from his house," She closed her eyes, "and he's met Stephanie without even knowing that she's his daughter...its too much to bare." Her voice broke on the last part.

Damon feels like he wants to scream. This is just...ugh.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Damon sat down next to her and cracked his knuckles, thinking.

Caroline sighed, "Well, sparingly nothing." She looked up at him, "I needed to tell someone else, and you are probably the best choice."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Well then thanks for the load, barbie."

She smirked, "I just have to find a way to get through Elena's stubborn shell she's scared of coming out of."

* * *

Stefan has been struggling with his office lock for the past five minutes. He is so stressed out right now. More than ever.

He groaned as the key continued to stay jammed in the lock.

For starters, Katherine is a pain in the ass, then there is Caroline, who is clearly hiding something, and worst of all, its been more than twenty-four hours since he left Elena's house and he hasn't heard a peep. Nada. Null. He has been resisting the urge to go to her house all day.

It made his heart ache with a longing that only Elena can fulfill. He can physically feel something thats so deep in him, is missing a piece.

A piece of his soul that Elena had took with herself the day of their planned wedding day.

That piece has been missing ever since, being held tightly by Elena.

And by Elena only.

Even though he did walk away a couple of hours ago, she was the one who did say no. He can't blame her, she's married and happily pregnant. He can't compete with that. Theres no way. Though he should have fought for her...he groaned as he gave up on locking his door. He just needed to go get something to eat. His headache was getting the best of him.

* * *

Stephanie practically ran into Menchie's, going straight for the seat in the corner, right next to the window. Elena tried to keep up with her but that was a total hopeless attempt. She really had to go pee, having the bladder of two. She took a deep breath of relief as she reached the table.

She sat down her bag on the table top, "Come on, lets wash up first." She took Stephanie's hand as they slowly made their way to the restrooms.

* * *

Stefan walked down the street towards the hospitals parking garage, his mood was broken by the constant thoughts of Elena.

How he practically didn't even fight for her. He should have been like, hey, I love you. You love me, lets make a big happy family. He laughed at himself, he was going insane. It was so familiar to the feeling he had experienced after Elena left. He cringed.

He sighed exasperated and turned around, walking right into Menchie's. He could only think of ice cream when he was this stressed.

It was slightly packed, he looked towards the corner. The table already was claimed by a bag.

He went up to the counter and got his cup. Going right for the cookies and cream.

As he pulled down the knob, he felt a tug at his stomach. It felt like a pull, making him turn around. He looked around and caught himself watching a women walk to the corner table with a little girl. Her brown hair swaying down her back. There next to her was a little girl holding on to her hand tightly. Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to filling his cup.

Moments later he felt a tug at his scrubs, "Excuse me sir, may I go next please?"

Stefan turned around to the sound of the melodic voice to be looking down into moss green eyes.

"Stephanie?" Where did she come from?

She giggled, "Stefan!" She almost urgently wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze.

He couldn't help laughing, "Are you here with Aunt Caroline?" Stefan asked.

Stephanie pulled back and shook her head, "Nope," Her smile widened, "I'm here with my mommy."

Stefan felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He knew he could feel her close by. They always had an undeniable connection between them.

"Come on!" She began to drag him towards a table, "she right over there," she pointed to the corner table.

Stefan hesitated, he shouldn't bother her. He can't just see her whenever he wants too. Lost in thought, he found himself right behind her chair.

* * *

Elena rubbed her hands with hand sanitizer, she was becoming a total germ freak ever since she got pregnant. Elena closed up her bag when she felt her stomach tingle, she smiled as remembered the feeling from being around Stefan. Her eye brows furrowed...

"Mommy!"

Elena spun around in her seat and gasped.

Her eyes widened in shock as she quickly got up from her chair, frazzled.

"Hello Elena," His green eyes danced around her face, making her blush.

"Hi," Elena bit her lip. She looked down at Stephanie who was holding onto Stefan's hand. She felt her heart warm, and she couldn't stop herself when she smiled.

"Mommy," Elena felt herself get pulled out of her trance and she looked down at her face, "can Stefan join us?"

She and Stefan began to protest in unison, they looked at each other a laughed.

She then quickly looked down as she found him giving her a head to toe. His smile widening as he recognized the T-shirt. She felt herself beginning to blush.

"Mommy please," Stephanie's voice consisted of a pleading tone, one that Elena could never refuse to.

She bit her lip, "Alright." She shyly looked up to face Stefan, "As long as its okay with Stefan."

Elena watched as Stephanie give Stefan a hug, "Please Stefan," her eyes seemed to make his whole body soften.

"Of course." He kneeled down to Stephanie's height, "I would love to join a lovely princess for some ice cream." Stephanie giggled, as Stefan smiled at her adoringly.

Elena took a deep breath, causing Stefan to look up at her.

His eyes still sparkled, almost like moss covered in morning dew. She was lost in them for a moment before realizing the grin Stefan's face contained.

It was his playful grin. The one that made Elena want to kiss him.

Elena tried to avoid eye contact with him as he sat down with them at their table. Though he sat right across from her, making it hard to look anywhere else.

She wanted to quickly stop Stephanie as she left to get herself some ice cream. Leaving her alone with Stefan.

"I really like your shirt," his voice was teasing and without looking up, she knew him all to well to know he probably had a very big smile on his face.

"It looks very sexy," Elena almost felt her eyes pop out of her face when she heard him say those words. She couldn't stop herself when she looked up to his face. Her own in complete surprise.

Yep. He was smiling his eye crinkling smile. Causing her pulse to quicken, and her insides to flip.

"Well," she fumbled, "it's really old." She pursed her lips as Stefan tried to suppress a even bigger smile.

"I can give you a new one if you like," Stefan's eyes danced as he spoked.

Elena rolled her eyes. Trying not to laugh and to look annoyed.

Though in her heart, she knew all too well that this felt so right.

She watched Stephanie slid into the booth, next to Stefan. Her bowl of cookies and cream filled to the very top. Stefan and Stephanie both dug into their ice cream. She watched their dirty blonde hair as they bent over to eat.

Elena couldn't stop herself before she let out a loud laugh.

Surprising both Stefan and Stephanie, they looked at her expectantly to explain her sudden outburst.

Elena quickly shook her head at the identical pairs of green eyes.

She bit her lip as she silently watched them continue to devour their ice cream. Elena shook her head baffled, they even hold their spoons the same way.

She tilted her head as she watched Stephanie reach over to Stefan with a napkin. She gently wiped away a smudge of ice cream from the corner of his mouth. Stephanie giggled as Stefan teased at biting her fingers.

Maybe he could be in her life...in a way. He doesn't really have to be a father to her, but a really good influence in her life.

"Stefan? Would you like to come over sometime?" Elena was almost shocked at herself as those words slipped out of her mouth, "Uh, Stephanie really seems to like you," she gave Stephanie a small smile as she continued to eat.

Stefan looked up at her a bit confused. But he regained control of his emotions and started to smile widely, "I would love to." And of course her accepts.

Elena wanted to feel annoyed that he wouldn't second guess her and reject her offer. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was extremely happy.

* * *

Stefan watched as Elena watched Stephanie, her eyes were filled with complete adoration and love. She was so motherly.

He and Elena could still be very close friends. She did just invite him over, so maybe she wants him in her life...just not in the way he wants to be.

But Stefan would rather have this than always having to avoid her, and act like he doesn't love her.

Everything felt normal. Just like it did eight years ago, so natural. He and Elena just made complete sense together.

Their conversation flowed easily, they didn't have any awkward pauses. It was as if nothing has changed. They talked about their lives. He talked about medical school and Elena talked about Stephanie.

She just turned seven in July, but Elena quickly moved onto other subjects.

I talked about my mother, and Elena cried a little.

She really loved her, and they were actually pretty close. My mother really liked Elena, and she was just as heart broken as I was when she left.

Elena slowly recovered and asked about Damon. She was definitely shocked when I told her that he and Bonnie have been together for three years.

Then she got very quiet, when I told her Bonnie is pregnant. I could tell she looked heart broken, I know how close they used to be.

I reached my hand over to her slowly. I hesitated as I lay my hand on top of hers, preparing myself for her to pull back. I watched her look down at our hands, and laughed quietly.

She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," her voice was filled with guilt, "this is hard for you" she bit her lip, "it's hard for me too." She looked up and smirked.

I knew in an instant she was talking about the pull between us.

The magnetic being that made our insides turn into a million butterflies. Making us smile just knowing we were in the same room. The way we would know if one of us is near. Then there is the undying urge to kiss each other whenever we lock eyes.

I look up to her face, melting into those endless brown pools of chocolate. How many times have I been able to kiss her without hesitation? Here we are now, barely touching, while sitting next to her daughter of another man.

Elena shifted uncomfortably under my gaze and looked down. She quickly busied herself with wiping Stephanie's mouth. Slipping her hand away from mine. Breaking the only contact we had.

I chuckle, she must be feeling it too.

Elena looks up at the sound of his laugh, I tilt my head as I study the gleam in his eyes. I bite my lip and slightly shake my head. The playfulness of his eyes were inevitable.

He could obviously feel the need, and now he knows I do too.

I quickly look down and then grab a spoon of ice cream and stuff it in my mouth. Easily looking around, outside the window.

I sort of saw it, in my side vision, but it was too late to object, when his thumb was already at my face.

He gently wiped off the bit of ice cream on the corner of my lips. His thumb lingered there after the ice cream was gone.

Stefan had leaned over the table, their faces now were only inches apart. He was looking at my lips, and then cut to my eyes. His playful gleam ever so present. He smiled and sat back down on the booth.

I was frozen, my breath was caught in my throat. I tried to take a deep breath, to recover what he just did to me. I look up to his face, as he is watching me. I scowl a little when his expression holds amusement.

"That," I shake my head, trying to hide my smile, "that was uncalled for."

His eyes sparkled even more and he laughed, "I'm sorry," he had a little smirk on his face, "I almost forgot what I do to you."

Elena felt her eyes widened and couldn't help her next words, "Mr. Salvatore." I narrow my eyes at him, "There is no chance that I want to kiss you more than you want to kiss me."

Stefan's smile widened and his eyes crinkled, "Right now?"

He thought for a moment, he quickly looked down to my lips, his eyes lingering there for a moment before looking back up, "Yeah your probably right."

I couldn't help the blush that came onto me, making me break our gaze.

"Mommy! Can we go to Aunt Caroline's?" Elena laughed, and ruffled Stephanie's hair, "Of course we can!" I watched her eyes smile, "lets surprise her, Uncle Nik is gone so she's lonely."

She pouts a little, "I don't want Auntie Care being lonely..." I watched her lips tremble a little.

I bring her into a hug, and laugh, "thats why we are gonna surprise her!"

Stephanie pulled away, "Can we have a sleepover?" Her eyes were hopeful.

I pursed my lips, "Hmm, let me think..." Stephanie bit her lip, waiting.

"Of course we can!" I laughed as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I look back at Stefan who is watching me, and I gave a small smile.

Elena is the an amazing mother. No she is the most perfect mother. The way she loves Stephanie makes me yearn for her to be the mother of my child. The one we would have had if everything worked out.

I sigh, as I watch her gather her things. My need to be around her heightens when I realize she's leaving for Caroline's.

"Wait," she looks up as she was putting a bow in Stephanie's hair, "I'll come too."

My face stretched into a smile as I watched her face brighten.

Then her eyes, cut to Stephanie then to me. Her face looked almost frightened. Then just as quickly she shook her head at a thought and laughed, "Okay," she took Stephanie's hand, "I will see you there."

I was interrupted by the beep of my Iphone, "Don't go yet," I looked down at my phone, it was a text from Katherine.

Elena couldn't think straight, she was really happy that Stefan was coming too. In a way she wants Stephanie to be close to Stefan. She knows that its completely and utterly selfish, but it is the way it's supposed to be. Elena watched Stefan tense as he looked down at his and quickly typed something.

He looked up to Elena and smiled.

Elena laughed, "What was that?"

Stefan thought for a moment, "Nothing close to as important as you." Elena felt her face blush, and she narrowed her eyes at Stefan shaking her head. He gave her his winning golden grin.

I sigh, "Where is your car?"

"My office is right above here," he looked up the building as they came outside, "so my car is in the parking garage right over there." He points off to somewhere.

Elena laughed really loud, making Stefan furrow his eyebrows, "Nothing, its just that," she bit her lip, "Stephanie and I come here all the time," she shook her amazed, "and I had no idea you were right here all along."

Stefan grinned, "It's crazy how small the world really is, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Elena looked down at Stephanie.

She sighed, "All right Stef, we better get going."

She turned to Stefan.

Elena leaned towards him, smiling as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"See you there," she whispered, before pulling away then turning around to walk towards her car.

Stefan felt her breath against his skin, and it tingled like it was on fire. He gazed at her as she walked across the street, the wind blowing her hair behind her like a curtain of brown chocolate.

She is probably the most sexiest pregnant women ever. He felt his heart beat pick up since he saw her and it still hasn't slowed down even as she walks away.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the fluff!**

**So STELENA is getting their flirt on!**

**Probably because they have an undying love for each other, they just can't resist the pull between them.**

**THEY ARE SOULMATES!**

**Caroline had a heavy heart, now so does Damon...what are they gonna do about it?**

**Stephanie and Stefan, oh god I just can't get enough!**

**So carolines house?**

**THANK YOU for reading!**

**MUCH love**

**xoxox oxoxo**

**i will update asap**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm sorry for the delay for this update, I had really bad cramps last night and I didn't feel well enough to review this chapter so I waited till morning to make sure its good enough for all you amazing readers!**

**So I have one request!**

**PLEASE listen to _Breathe Me by Sia _**

**start playing the song at the second Elena POV and keep it on repeat for the rest of the chapter :)**

**Seriously its so perfect with it in the background, thats what i was listening to as i wrote it**

**PLEASE DO IT! i will try and post a link on my profile**

**Go on and read now :)**

* * *

Katherine slammed her phone down hard.

Damn Stefan.

He totally brushed her off, "Sorry, can't today. Something important came up."

She took a deep breathe, he better be talking about a dying patient. She knows him well enough to know he doesn't just brush people off for no good reason. Although he currently 'hates' me. I purse my lips...I don't think...

No, he probably isn't seeing anyone, and Paul is on Elena duty, so he can't even talk to her.

She rolled her eyes, he's probably with Caroline, 'his bestest friend ever'.

She looked down at her phone, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Paul?" Katherine let the frustration she had be evident in her tone.

Paul cleared his throat, "What is it?" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Katherine sighed, "Is Elena home?" She studied her manicure.

Paul paused for a moment, "No," Katherine, swallowed.

"Where is she?" She began to pace her hotel suite, twirling a lock of her hair.

Paul didn't say anything, Katherine felt her pulse quicken, "Paul?"

"I don't know," Paul's voice was meak.

"You don't know." Katherine's voice began to rise, "You don't know?"

She couldn't handle this loser, "You can't keep track of a pregnant lady? Really?"

Paul gave a hard laugh, "Yeah, it's no walk in the park Katherine."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever dumbass," then she hung up.

**Stefan POV**

Stefan pulled up to Caroline's ten thousand square foot house, driving lazily up her long driveway. Elena was driving in front of me.

I couldn't help but feel eager to be able to hang out with Elena. She made it clear to me before that she couldn't be with me, probably because of that contract shit. Though maybe she really doesn't love me like that anymore...

But then today, the way we interacted felt so normal, so natural.

I took a deep breath, Maybe she'll come around, and let me be in her life...

I shook my head, I shouldn't get my hopes up. It is not easy being together with out actual being together...

Right now, she seems to want me here. So as long as she wants me, I am going to stay by her side. When she doesn't...then I will leave her alone.

I got out of my car and quickly strolled to Elena's driver seat, and opened the door.

Elena laughed and her eyes sparkled, "You haven't changed," She smiled up at me as I brought her down from her car.

I grinned, "Some things never do," my eyes lingered on her face. I smiled at myself when Elena began to blush and looked down.

She laughed uneasily, "Alright Stefan," She looked up at me, and raised her eyebrows, "Stop with the puppy eyes." Her eyes were playful, making my heart beat quicker.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, she would always call me puppy eyes when I wanted something. She remembered my look very well, this made me smile even more.

Stefan turned to a slight banging at the window, he laughed and saw Stephanie's face pressed up to the glass.

He opened the door for her, "Sorry baby girl," he was about to help her down, then turned his back to her.

"Wanna piggy back ride?" He looked back at her smiling.

Stephanie giggled, "Yes!" She hoped onto his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tightly held her legs to his stomach.

**Elena POV**

Elena bit her lip as she watched Stefan hold Stephanie, she sighed and locked the car doors. They began walking to the front door, Elena walked slowly over the stone steps to the door. These were a pain in the ass to get over.

She felt herself lose her balance as she missed a stone step. Elena panicked but then felt an arm wrap around the back of her waist, stopping her from falling backwards onto the hard stone steps.

She looked up to see Stefan worried expression, she smiled shyly, "Thank you..."

Then the front door opened.

**Caroline POV**

Caroline caught Stefan and Elena's cars come up her driveway, she smiled. Well this is unexpected. She felt a knot in her stomach, oh boy this is going to be awkward. She took a deep breath.

She set a bowl of Stephanie's favorite candy down on the table and went to open the door.

She felt herself break into pieces and melt at the sight of Stefan, Elena and Stephanie together.

Stefan had Stephanie on his back and his arm wrapped around Elena's waist with his hand on her belly.

She felt tears threatening to form.

Get. .

Caroline took a deep breathe and was about to say hi when she was interrupted.

"You guys make a real good looking family you know." Damon's voice was filled with sincerity but Caroline knew better and knew there definitely was an ulterior motive. She glimpsed to her right and saw him standing next to her and gave him a stern look. Damon in return gave her a smirk and danced his eyebrows.

"Oh my God, Damon!" Elena's eyes sparkled. She came up to hug Damon. She pulled back and smiled widely.

"Wow, looking big, momma," Damon laughed as he took in her very pregnant belly.

Elena started to glow, Damon looked to Stefan who was listening to Stephanie whisper something in his ear, "Is this your doing brother?"

Damon smirked as Stefan's eyes became the size of tomatoes. Stefan fumbled and held on tighter to Stephanie's legs around his torso.

Caroline shook her head, of course he is going to be like this. She huffed, and looked at Elena's bent over head, her chocolate brown hair falling around her face.

Elena looked back up and bit her lip. She sighed and cleared her throat, "Is," she looked up hesitantly at Damon, "is Bonnie here?" Her voice was so hopeful, it hurt Caroline's ears.

**Damon POV**

Damon looked away from the little girl behind Stefan, who was identical to him.

He began to shake his head at Elena, after realizing she was talking to him.

"No," he watched Elena's face fall a little, "she's visiting her parents in Mystic Falls." He looked down at Elena's stomach and smiled, "We just found out she's pregnant and her mom wanted to see her."

Elena quickly brought a smile to her lips, "That's great," she gave Damon a squeeze on his shoulders, "I'm so happy for you two."

Damon smile widened, "I'm very happy for you too," He laughed and looked to Stephanie, "seems like I haven't met Elena junior yet."

Stephanie giggled at Damon and hid behind Stefan's head.

Stefan smiled, "Damon," He moved his head to reveal a little girl, " this is my best friend Stephanie," Damon smiled as Stephanie brought her head up to look at him.

He was a little dazed as he looked at Stefan smiling at him, and Stephanie smiling at him. With the same exact moss green eyes.

Damn this is freaky.

**Elena POV**

Caroline sat next to me and began to talk about Nik being away, and how she hates it.

Truth be told, I love listening to Caroline, but at this moment all I could do was watch Stefan with Stephanie. I was completely mesmerized.

Stefan and Damon were swinging her from side to side in a blanket, Stephanie was giggling uncontrollably. Then they stopped and Stefan picked her up, spinning her around in a big circle, yelling, "Steph can fly!" Then dropped her onto the couch and began to tickle her.

Elena felt a smile come across her face, they were so perfect.

She became a little worried...Elena couldn't shake this feeling she would get whenever Damon looked at Stephanie, then he would eye Stefan...

"Nik, is just so wonderful and I just miss-"

"Care?", I turned back to Caroline.

Caroline looked distracted then sighed, "Yes?"

She watched Stefan pick Stephanie up and run around the large room as Damon chased them, she pursed her lips.

"Does Damon," she moved closer to Caroline, "Does he know," she whispered weakly, "about Stefan and Stephanie?" My whole body tensed up just saying it out loud with Stefan just ten feet away.

Caroline made a surprised face, "What?" she laughed and shook her head quickly, "No!" Caroline began to laugh again and she looked away from my questioning eyes and watched Stephanie.

I sighed exasperated, "Care." She looked up at me, her eyes guilty.

I groaned, "Gosh, Care, why would you tell him?" I looked at her in disbelief, "Damon."

I laughed emotionlessly leaning back into the couch and closed my eyes, "Of all people."

She laughed uneasily, "yeah, uh..."

"Whats wrong Elena?" Elena opened up her eyes to see Stefan standing in front of her. His voice was so comforting and familiar that Elena almost forgot what she got upset about in the first place.

She fumbled, "uh," she bit her lip, 'It-

"She feels a bit quesy," Caroline spoke up, "baby is getting a bit feisty in there," she patted my stomach, grinning.

Stefan smiled big, the skin around his eyes crinkling, "May I?"

Elena looked up at him confused, then he slowly brought his hand over her stomach, kneeling at his knees, "My favorite part," he looked up at me, "of being a children's doctor is being able to see so many kids."

Elena was totally taken aback and surprised at what he asked to do, "Um, sure, of course." She gave Caroline a side glance, nervous, but Caroline gave her a silent nod. Telling her to stay calm.

Elena took a deep breath as Stefan bent over the couch, getting closer. His face was only inches away from hers.

She shivered as Stefan laid his hand on her stomach, they were silent for a moment.

Stefan laughed, his whole face lit up, "I feel her in there," Elena smiled wide enough for it to hurt. Then he looked up into her eyes making her dazed as his green eyes sparkled. She bit her lip then he looked back down moving his hand somewhere else.

"I love babies," Stefan looked back up, "as you know," his voice was quiet, "I hope to have many," Elena swallowed.

Stefan's lips parted a little and inched closer, his breath hit my face, incapacitating me for a moment. He then bent over more and gingerly planted a kiss on top of my belly, causing shivers to wave through my body like electricity.

Then he swiftly stood up straight. Like it was nothing.

I gasped a little and looked up to him.

Stefan looked down at me through his long lashes and chuckled, "Sorry bout that," then he turned around on his heel, grabbed a handful of sour patch kids and strolled back to Stephanie and Damon outside on the porch.

I looked to Caroline wide eyed, "Did you just see that?" I asked incredulous.

Caroline grinned, "Thats my boy," she laughed, "never giving up." I shook my head at Caroline and huffed exasperated.

"He is driving me crazy..." I look after him and watch him toss Stephanie sour patch kids into her mouth. She missed and then Stefan began run around the backyard with his arms in the air, like an airplane, chasing Stephanie and Damon.

**Stefan POV**

"Stefan?" Stephanie's voice rang with curiosity already letting Stefan know this is gonna be a big question.

He looked up from the sand castle he was making her in the sandbox, "Yes baby girl?" he brushed the sand off his hands and gave her his full attention.

"How do you know my Mommy?"

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Well we-

"They used to love each other in high school," Damon interrupted nonchalantly.

Stefan looked at him and shook his head, he was about to explain to Stephanie...

"Loved?" Stephanie looked disappointed, "You don't love her anymore Stefan?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows fumbling with trying to figure out what to say next, "No," he shook his head, "no, I still love your Mommy," He smiled at her reassuringly.

Damon smiled deviously, "Very much." He looked to Stefan then to Stephanie.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon, confused at the way he was talking about his love for Elena in front of her seven year old daughter.

Damon just smirked and fixed a crumbling part of the castle.

**Katherine POV**

"Paul!" Katherine's voice rang through the house, "Where the hell are you?"

Paul came up from the basement steps, "What are you doing here?" He looked around frazzled. "Elena could have been home!"

Katherine smirked, "Well thanks to your lack of common sense," she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on a bar stool, "you let her out of your sight." She picked at her nails, chipping off her manicure. "So where ever she is," she looked around smugly, "is not here." She raised her eyebrows at him, taunting him to object.

Paul rolled his eyes, walking towards her, "Well I couldn't do much without getting her suspicious," he sighed exasperated, "it's hard enough to keep our marriage the way it is," he narrowed his eyes at her, "and I don't think you want her to find out that its fake and planned."

Katherine huffed and looked up at him, "Alright, whatever." She pursed her lips, "We cannot mess this up." She nodded at herself, "I'm not signing the goddamn divorce papers, Elena is not going to find out that I hired you."

She sighed, "And Stefan is definitely not going to find out that Stephanie is his daughter," she smirked, "along with everything else."

She tilted her head at Paul, "Understand?" Her eyes boring into his.

Paul nodded, "Yes."

Paul let out a hard laugh, "oh and its hired, as in past tense." He looked down at her, "I made you stop paying me a long time ago."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I looked back down at her nails. I looked back up to find him still standing there...

I sighed frustrated, "What are you still doing here?" I widened my eyes at him questioningly.

I rolled my eyes, at his confused expression, "Go find her!" My eyes harden, "And do everything you have to do, to keep Elena," she smirked, " away from Stefan."

Paul grabbed his car keys and walked out to his lamborghini. I huffed.

The idiot better know what to do.

**Elena POV**

"Lunch!" Caroline called outside to Stephanie and the boys.

I sat down around her big round table, lightly tapping my fingers over my belly. Rubbing my hand in circles over Stefan's t-shirt.

I smiled as Stephanie quickly took a sit next to Caroline, "Hey," I laughed, "are you ditching your mommy for auntie Caroline?" I raised my eyebrows and giggled as she blew me a kiss with both of her hands.

"Steph, if you don't mind," his voice sounded like chiming bells, soft and melodic, but still extremely sexy, "may I sit next your mommy?" My breathe caught in my throat, of course he was not asking Stephanie, he was asking me. In his own sly way. I sighed and looked up at him. Yep he was looking at me.

He turned back to Stephanie when she spoke.

"I don't think she would mind Stefan," Stephanie said confidently, her voice so innocent and pure.

Stefan brought his eyes to me, his eyebrows slightly raised and a champion smile on his face.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes, "She won't will she?" Stefan asked, he didn't bother looking back at Stephanie, he knew I figured out he was just talking to me.

He kept his moss green eyes on me, melting away every stressed thought in my mind.

I nodded a silent nod, I'm not sure I even did, but he noticed and grinned. His eyes dancing as he sat down in the chair next to me.

I swallowed as I felt the want, no the need, to touch him heighten. Ever since his little stunt in the living room, my hormones were in overdrive. Something only Stefan can do, and now with me being pregnant...it's much harder to resist the urge touch his beautiful face.

I stared at the chicken parmesan on my plate and felt his eyes on me. I tried to resist the urge to look over and tell him to stop because I just wanna kiss him.

I sighed and gave a brief side glance his way, catching Stefan's gaze.

His eyes are burning into me, I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Stefan chuckled.

**Stefan POV**

Elena quickly looked up at my laugh, apparently it wasn't so quiet. Her eyes shooting daggers at me. I smiled at her innocently, softening her eyes.

Then I winked at her and she blushed looking down quickly. I grinned at myself and caught Damon's smirk. I gave him a nod, then he did this funny thing with his eyebrows and eyes like he wasn't impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan?" Stephanie's voice rang through the room like wedding bells, the sound immediately bringing a smile to my face.

I turned to her, "Yes?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Are we related?" Because we look alike," I furrowed my eyebrows, I still don't think we look alike. I smirked, seven year olds these days.

**Elena POV**

I felt my heart literally skip. Oh my God. This is when he is going to find out. Oh God, oh my God.

"No, sorry Steph, but we are not related."

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. My heart was still racing but I relaxed. I shook my head at myself and caught Damon staring at me curiously. He squinted a little and tilted his head. He looked of course he is.

I looked down at plate frustrated.

Why do people think it is so simple to tell people very important things seven years later? I know! Because they never had to, because they don't lie like I do. Ha. No one lies like El-

"Are you sure?" Stephanie's voice was loud and clear, bringing me back down from my thoughts to reality and back into my anxiety attack.

**Stefan POV**

I raised my eyebrows at Stephanie. I gave a good scrutiny of her face. Which is very stern and determined.

She obviously is on a mission. I furrowed my eyebrows and thought for a moment...

"Well Steph," I laughed, " first off my skin is lighter than yours," I put my arm next to hers, "I'm much paler than you," I smiled at her, "you have a Bulgarian tan like your mother." Stephanie giggled.

**Caroline POV**

I felt my skin tingle with excitement. Oh gosh, Stephanie is, so smart. God I love this child!

I laughed as Stefan made the comparison of their skin, ha yeah thats probably the only difference he's going to find.

I looked to Damon, who also looked very anxious. He caught my look and smirked like he didn't really care.

I rolled my eyes, he was definitely excited for this.

"I mean, yeah I guess..." Stephanie sighed defeated. She looked from her arm to Stefan's. Then she looked up at him and stared for a moment.

Her eyebrows gently furrowed in realization, I bit my lip.

She cocked her head to the side and her lips parting in awe, "I remember that our eyes..." she trailed off in thought. Stefan chuckled and looked down at her. They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other.

I felt my skin burn with anticipation...oh my God...

I looked over to Elena and my heart sank. She was a wreck, she looked like all the blood in her face washed out, she was almost white.

She looked frightened and faint. I shook my head at her, she caught my eyes and her lips trembled.

I swallowed hard and looked over to Stefan and Stephanie...

"Well, well, well!" His voice filled the silent room. Replacing it with a newfound tension.

"Paul." I got up from my seat and stood in front of him, my eyes boring into his storm gray eyes, "I'm sorry, but I seem to forget when I invited you here?"

He chuckled, "Well my wife and daughter are present," he looked over to Elena, and grinned, "so I believe, I am automatically invited as well." He had he hands behind his back, he turned to face everyone with a smug smile on his face. I resisted the urge to punch the hell out of him.

He gave a cold nod, "Stefan." Paul's body tensed. He obviously didn't like Stefan being here.

Stefan just briefly acknowledged him and looked back at Stephanie, who was still studying Stefan like a painting.

"Steph, darling," Paul walked over to Stephanie and Stefan, breaking their gaze, "I have a surprise for you and mommy," he smiled down at her, "We are going to go to Europe!"

"Now?" Stephanie sounded disappointed. Stefan tensed next to her.

"Yes!" Paul's voice rang with excitement, "and for a whole month!"

Stefan's whole body was completely still, I thought for a moment that he stopped breathing. But then he looked to Elena, his green eyes filled with longing.

My throat felt like it was closing in, the heat rose in my skin. He was tap dancing on my last nerve, and he was doing this on purpose. That son of a bitch.

Stephanie gave one last look at Stefan, clearly uninterested in the surprise, "Okay..." She got up from her seat, she came to me and gave me a bear hug, "I love you auntie Care, thanks for lunch!" I barely hugged her back, frazzled by Paul's total ass move announcement.

Stephanie then moved to Damon, she came to stand in front of him, "It was very nice meeting you..."she pursed her lips, "Mr., Damon." Damon hesitated at first, then hugged her, closing his eyes.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well, princess Stephanie." She giggled as Damon kissed her on top of her head.

She looked back at Stefan and pivoted in place before she ran into his arms. Stefan was surprised but he quickly recovered and hugged her back tightly. "I love you Stefan," Stephanie gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek. She then quickly turned around.

Stefan gazed after her as she walked back to Paul.

I felt tears threatening to form and to spill over, I inhaled a shaky breath.

**Elena's POV**

I was in shock mostly so I was silent the whole time Stephanie was saying goodbye. This was just- oh my God, one whole month in Europe? I know this wasn't planned, Paul doesn't plan things. But he always has a reason for everything, and the reason we are suddenly going to Europe is simple.

It's because of Stefan Salvatore, and there is nothing I can do about it.

I know it's crazy but Stephanie must sense something...she seems in thought and so does Stefan.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Elena," Paul's voice was filled with fake urgency, "Let's go sweetie, we'll miss our flight."

I nodded slowly as I silently got up, holding my back for the aching pain.

Caroline engulfed me in a hug, "I will call you later," she whispered into my ear. I felt faint and so I didn't respond.

I looked to Damon, "It was great seeing you again," I grinned, "please tell Bonnie I say hi," I smile weakly before I turn to Stefan.

My heart literally broke into a million pieces when I saw the agony in those moss green eyes. They had a glint of pain and sadness that overwhelmed me, I moved towards him, to hold him, to make all the pain go away...

Then I felt a strong hand grab my arm, stopping me from moving any closer to Stefan, "We have to go."

I fought back the tears as I felt my heart get ripped out of my chest.

Stefan's lips had parted, a single tear falling down his cheek.

He pulled at my arm again, this time I didn't resist. I let him pull me to the door.

I quickly turned away from Stefan's face and held Stephanie's hand as we walked out the door.

Though my heart heaved in such a painful way, I didn't know if it was real or just my imagination.

Though I know deep down it was.

Before we closed the door, I heard a quiet sob. I knew immediately it was not Caroline or Damon.

But Stefan.

* * *

**So please tell me how you like this chapter! I really need some input and some pointers, this is my first story ever so I sorta don't know what i'm doing :/**

**haha anyways wasn't the song perfect for the moment Stephanie asked Stefan if their related?**

**And when Stephanie was saying goodbye? **

**Oh so Paul may not be so bad after all, maybe he's just Katherine's puppet...?**

**Stelena Stelena oh and Damon, he just couldn't resist**

**I have pictures of houses that i imagine to be Elena's and Caroline's, the big living room Stefan and Damon played with Stephanie and Elena's foyer with the grand staircase and oh if you want to see what I think Stephanie looks like I will post a link, but if you already have her pictured in your mind, it might feel weird :)**

**LOVE you all!**

**much love**

**xoxoxox**

**will update asap**

**oh and let me know if you can't see the pictures, i can put them on twitter too**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update! I was on a 2 week trip! But I am back, though I had no time to write I came up with a short update :) I hope you like it, it just has some details and some suggestions...;)**

**Thank you for all the followers and favorites and reviews!**

**For updates follow me on twitter! StefanElena23**

**I will be updating friday...maybe sooner...maybe saturday **

* * *

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and trampled on. Like the all of my oxygen has been drained from my lungs. My breath hitched as I heard the door shut.

Elena was gone. Just like that, and I can't do anything about it. I had to watch her walk away from me again, and this time, it was so much worst.

"Stef," Caroline's voice croaked, filled with tears, but I ignored her and continued looking towards the door.

Maybe she'll come back for me.

I waited a moment before I began to cry, like really cry and I didn't stop Caroline from hugging me. She held me close and I had my wet face in the nook of her neck.

"She's gone," my voice was a mere whisper and muffled but I knew she heard me.

Caroline nodded, resting her chin on my head, "I'm so sorry..."

I had forgotten he was even there before he began to speak.

"What the hell are you doing then?" Damon's voice sounded irate,"She's gone, just like before, but this time," He made me look up to face him, and he looked me right in the eyes, "go after her Stefan."

I furrowed my eyebrows for a moment, "I can't."

Damon looked at me like I was crazy, "Why the hell not?"

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, Caroline stood up and studied my face.

"He's right. He shouldn't..." Caroline's words hung in the air.

**_Caroline POV_**

I felt his glare on the side of my face, I give a quick glance to the side and his eyes were narrowed.

"Caroline." Damon's voice held authority, she internally cringed hoping he won't tell Stefan now...

"She's right, I shouldn't go. I lost my chance of going after her eight years ago," he takes a deep breath, "when she was mine to go after..." Stefan looked up to us, "now, she is married with a seven year old daughter," I feel Damon's glare intensify, "and one on the way."

Stefan shook his head, "She has a life I always wanted her to have...even though it's not with me," He furrowed his eyebrows, "I have no right to ruin that for her for my own selfish reasons."

Damon rolled his eyes, "She was practically melting in your presence!"

Stefan gave a small weak smile, "We haven't been around each other for a while," his eyes looking distant, "it was just instinct..."

Damon smriked, "Whatever Mr. Denial," he looked to Caroline irritated, "maybe something will bring you to your senses," He gave one last warning look and sighed, "I need to go pick Bonnie up from the train," he patted Stefan's shoulder, "see you around."

I felt relief wash over my body as the door shut.

"Care?" His voice was so desperate.

I look to him, "Can I stay here for the night?"

I give him a guilt ridden smile, "Of course you can."

Stefan smiled weakly and kisses my head.

Then he makes his way to the sofa to lay down, and within minutes he is fast asleep.

My head is pounding with the worst headache as the phone rings.

**_Elena POV_**

"Paul!" I call after the man, who is obviously not worried about the pregnant woman behind him, "Can you slow the eff down?!" My nerves are going crazy mad, and I am beyond pissed at him. But there is nothing I can do, not unless I am willing to lose Stephanie and the baby.

Which I am not. Ever. Even if it means never having to deal with Paul.

I groan as my phone begins to ring, I knew who it was before I even saw her name.

"Were you planning on calling me anytime soon?" Her British accent sounding smooth and charming, but I knew better. I was fully aware that she was furious.

I sighed, "Rebekah, I didn't know-" I couldn't finish as her voice cut in.

"What? Didn't know if I would be happy about you seeing Stefan again? Again after eight bloody years? After you have had his child?" Rebekah huffed, "Honestly Elena, you are utterly insane."

I inwardly groaned, "Let me guess, Caroline told you everything," she laughed on the other end.

"Of course she did. How else would I know I would be having visitors?"

Elena readjusted her hand around Stephanie who was walking along next to her.

I let the silence drone on, letting Rebekah know I am more than infuriated to be going to Europe.

"Elena, I hope you know you will be staying at my flat while you and Stephanie are here, right?" Her voice was persistent and her accent thick with authority.

"You know Paul is coming as well..."

Rebekah chuckled, "Ha! That bastard isn't going to keep me away from Stephanie! He is more then welcome to lodge in the ally next door," I suppress my amusement at her hatred, "you know, by the flea market where he belongs."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part, "I wouldn't want to stay anywhere else Rebekah. Don't worry you will get your fill of Steph." A smile crosses my face, Stephanie had so many people that loved her. Rebekah, Caroline and Nik are her biggest fans. They couldn't seem to get enough of her.

I sigh, Stephanie was hard not to adore when she is so much like the one person everyone can't help but love. The one person Elena seems to hurt over and over again.

"I bloody hell better" her voice brought me back, "and you have a load of things to explain to me."

"No doubt about it..." I watch as Paul purchases the tickets, "Rebekah I have to go," I come up behind Paul, "I will call you when we land."

"Okay doll, love you," Rebekah kissed over the phone and hangs up.

_**Stefan POV**_

I wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes.

It's Saturday morning. No work.

I stretch my legs, only in my boxers. I yawn, scratching my bare chest and check my phone...thirteen missed calls. All of course from Katherine.

She has not stop calling me since I mailed her the divorce papers to sign. She's not getting a call back anytime soon, so she can continue to leave me voicemails all she wants.

"Stefan!" Caroline's voice echoed through the house, "Get off your ass right now!"

I groan irritated and get off the couch. Rubbing my eyes, I make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey champ!" The british was hard to miss.

"Nik!" I laugh realizing Caroline only cooks for Nik, explaining the fresh pancakes.

I give him a hard pat on the shoulder, "Didn't you were getting back today," I give Caroline a wink.

She rolls her eyes, "he so did."

Nik laughs and kisses her hand.

I smirk, "True, it was hard to forget with your nonstop fussing yesterday," yawning I grab a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Before I could attempt to take a sip Caroline swats at my hand, "None of that."

Stefan ignores her and moves around the kitchen island and continues to empty the carton.

Caroline huffs while Nik laughs.

"Stefan rules. Remember, the rules!" Caroline continues to flip pancakes frustrated. Stefan gave her a confused look, his best innocent facade. Nik shook his head, "Were you bugging my love all week?"

Stefan gave a hard laugh, "Yeah, more like the other way around." Stefan smirked, "Not my fault though, she won't let me leave," Stefan picked at a ready pancake on a plate, "apparently at twenty-six, I'm not capable of taking care of myself." Nik snickers.

Caroline flicked at his hand," No you are not." Caroline sighed, "not in this situation."

Stefan's chest clenched. He felt the thoughts of Elena coming onto the surface. He turns on his heel making his way out and fell on the couch. Though it was muffled, he could hear their voices.

"You need to stop babying him sweetheart, he is not a child." Nik attempted to reason with her.

Caroline it seems, sighs. "You didn't see him last time," Stefan felt his chest get tight again, "you didn't have to make sure he ate enough food, or- or make sure he didn't get too buzzed," she paused, "he was completely reckless of himself," taking in a ragged breath, Caroline finishes, "Nik I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

There was a silent moment, and Stefan listened to Caroline's muffled cries, then Nik spoke.

"Don't worry love," he kisses her head, "we will not let him lose himself again."

What they didn't hear was the voice in Stefan's head.

Saying, "It's too late."

"He lost himself the moment Elena walked out the door."

**_Elena POV_**

Elena looked around her surroundings from the Parisian café. Being told it to be the best by Rebekah, I knew it was worth trying out. She might be the most pickiest eater I've ever met.

"Mama?" I turn to Stephanie's voice, "when's Bekkah coming?" I was about to answer but got sidetracked by her hair. It was in a side braid and reached to an inch under her shoulder. Her natural gold highlights glowed in the sunlight and made a beautiful contrast with her moss green eyes.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

No matter how far away I may be from him, I will always, have a piece of him with me everywhere I go.

I open my eyes, "She gets off work soon baby girl," I smile at myself when I use the nickname he dubbed her. Taking a sip of my tea, I spot blue eyes. Matt.

"Steph...?" He makes her turn around as he hands her a bouquet of pink roses.

Stephanie giggles, "Prince Charming!"

Matt smiles ear to ear, "My long lost Princess!" He picks her up and kisses her head.

He then turns to me, "Gilbert," he says in mock seriousness.

I narrow my eyes, "Donovan." I couldn't help but laugh and get up.

"I've missed you!" I encircle him in a big hug.

He pats my back, "Me too Elena." He pulls away as Stephanie pulls at his shirt.

"Matty," she dramatically sighs.

"Oh boy. Who do I have to beat up?" I try to suppress a laugh as Matt tries to look tough.

Stephanie huffs, "Mrs. Donovan." She tilts her head expectantly as Matt lets out a laugh.

"Bekkah?" He asks surprised.

"Uh yeah." She raises her eyebrows as if its obvious, "She is late."

I smirk, she does not like people being late, but she also loves Rebekah very much. Just like her father...

Matt gets a big smile on his face and I already know what he is going to say.

"How bout if Bekkah and I have a present for you...?" I sigh.

Stephanie's eyes immediately light up, "Like a purse?"

"Like a pink purse," The charm of the british made us all turn. I'm in awe. Even knowing her since I was five, I still can't get over how breathtaking she is. Standing lean in nude kitten heels wearing lose black lace shorts, and sporting an emerald green sheer top, making her blue green eyes look even more amazingly beautiful.

Stephanie squeals, "Bekkah!" She jumps off Matts lap and into her arms.

Rebekah takes out the four thousand dollar purse and hands it to Stephanie.

"Bekkah," I try to protest, but know its no use.

I don't care if Rebekah is a designer for Chanel. A seven year old has no business owning a Chanel item.

Matt laughs and shrugs, "We can't help it," Rebekah nods, "We just love her too much."

I offer a weak smile. Of course they do. It's hard not to when her father is adored by all.

**_Stefan POV_**

"Care!" I call down to the basement where she is in her studio,"Caroline!" The machines are so damn loud.

I quickly back away from the stairs as the noise stops, and heels start stomping up the marble steps.

Caroline shows up and faces me, "What is it?"

I raise my eyebrows, "I would like to go out."

She sighs, "Fine. Go out." She turns to go back downstairs, but I grab her wrist.

"Care, I need my car keys..."

She groans, "top let cabinet on the right."

I don't let go, she sighs, "the safe's code is 5-23-05."

I kiss her cheek, and she scowls,"thanks."

Grabbing the car keys, I make my way out, "Later."

As I make my way down the driveway my phone already rings. I answer using the car bluetooth.

"Yes...?"

"Be careful," her voice pleaded through the car speakers, "nothing extreme," she sighs, "please."

I sigh, "don't worry Care," and I hang up.

I made my way to the main road and pressed down on the accelerator, hitting 95 in seconds.

* * *

**I hope you liked this update! I really LOVE Rebekah and I just had to bring Mabkah? haha I thought in 3x14 they were cute :)**

**So Paris? Elena has been gone for a week...where has Stefan been?**

**Oh yeah, being babysat by the one and only Caroline :) **

**And Niks back! He will be a big help...:)**

**Stephanie is honestly everyones favorite person, because EVERYONE LOVES Stefan**

**Follow me on twitter for updates! _ StefanElena23_**

**_MUCH love to all my readers! please continue to review :) and please spread my Fanfic to all the Stelena hearts_**

**_until next time_**

**_xoxoxoxox_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 16! I really hope you like it, I'm sorry for leaving you all at a cliffhanger last chapter. But I am here to make it up to you, with a update 2 days later and it is much longer ;)**

**Please review on this chapter especially! Don't like? review with your opinion! Like? please review to your hearts desire!**

**Also let this be known, this is my very first fan fiction, along with my first story ever really besides school essays :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

**oh follow me on twitter for when there are updates! :) StefanElena23**

* * *

**Caroline POV**

I pace the driveway as I bite my nails. The former nail polish stinging my tongue.

I have been waiting up for him, for about six hours now, and he has not been answering my phone calls. I am effin pissed, and more so worried as hell. For all I know he could be drunk as hell...What if he's dead in a ditch? I wouldn't even know!

Damn you Paul. Damn you Elena. Damn you love.

"Sweetheart, I am sure he is fine," I knew Nik was trying to convince both of us, and that scared me.

He wasn't answering his calls either.

**Stefan POV**

I continue speeding down the highway, and shut off my phone. Caroline can wait until later. I might not be able to stop myself from yelling at her.

_Earlier that day_

"_Stefan?" His voice rang with urgency, with a tinge of, sadness?_

_I resist the urge of hanging up, regretting answering in the first place,"What do you want Damon?" _

_I was not in the mood to talk to him, or to anyone for that matter._

"_I have been deciding against this for the past week," now he started to sound nervous, "but today I came to realize that if I were to be in your place," he paused, "I would not know what to do with myself."_

_Stefan was beyond confused._

"_When Bonnie and I were at the doctors today, we got to see the twins," Stefan began to feel that Damon might start crying now, "and right then and there I made a promise to myself, that I will always be there for them. Every second I can. That I will not leave their side, ever."_

_Stefan was about to say something, even though he is more than excited to become an Uncle. In all honesty...what does this have to with him?_

"_Damon-"_

"_Wait. Let me finish," he took a deep breath, "I want the same for you, Stefan. You deserve to be there for your kids."_

_Still completely confused, "Thanks...?"_

_Damon didn't say anything for a moment,"Think about it. When you know...you will need to talk to Elena." With that, he hung up._

All day I did not think anything of it. It was just a mere odd moment of brotherhood between Damon and I.

That was until I came across an eight by ten photo on the wall.

The dirty blond hair was more so generic, though there were these gold streaks that had hit the sun and seemed to glow. Then, when I came across the eyes...it was unmistakably familiar. I could spot the deep green anywhere.

They were completely identical to my mothers.

I have no idea how I didn't notice before.

I think I sat down holding the picture of Stephanie for close to five hours, taking in all the similarities and how it could make sense.

Her green eyes were so obviously my mothers.

Her hair, which was definitely in my behave, well besides the darker blond. Probably because of Elena's dark brown hair.

The timing matched, it could be possible. I remember the days before the wedding, Elena and I couldn't keep our hands off each other.

The way I interact with her, it felt right...it could be very possible.

But then actually thinking of the possibility...it drove me wild.

Me being a father and not knowing for the past seven years...astounding.

All the lying to keep this from me.

All of those years of not bringing it up.

How Elena was so hesitate of leaving Paul. Caroline making up some contract.

The reason why it was kept from me was quite obvious.

Driven by that, I managed to get away from Caroline without confronting her. Knowing her well enough, she would have surly told Elena right away. I booked my flight the second before I get in the car, and the plane leaves for Paris in ten minutes.

Parking for valet, I run through security.

Though, I did risk _one_ call.

**Elena POV**

Rebekah sits across from me and gives me a tight grin, I sigh.

I look to Matt, who is usually the good sport, was looking down at the fish and spinach dish Rebekah had made. She has obviously rubbed off on him.

Then there was Stephanie, my perfect Stephanie, who was the most talkative at the moment because she was the only one talking. I inwardly groan, I cannot believe we are being so immature.

_I_ could at least be the bigger person.

"So Alaric, hows Versailles?"

He turns away from Stephanie having only talked about Stefan the whole time. Making me annoyed at myself that I ever told him. I silently thank God that Paul was meeting with family.

Before he could answer, Rebekah decides to speak, "It's only a mere thirty minutes from here, truly no difference."

I smile at Alaric as he smirks, and continue to pick at my food. My cravings for fish wasn't apparent any longer, much to Rebekah's dismay.

Truth be told I have no problem with Alaric, he is a great guy. Deep down under all of that New York billionaire persona. I was pretty close to him, he was Stefan's oldest best friend, since their mothers went to school together when they were pregnant.

Though there was that incident eleven years ago, before Stefan proposed, way before there was a Rebekah and Matt, a Caroline and Nik, and a Bonnie and Damon.

It was just after Stefan came to Mystic Falls, and Alaric would visit a lot.

We all would get along really well, then there was that time- well almost phase- when Rebekah was getting to like Alaric.

The city boy allure, the badass rep he carried on his shelve and of course the way he could charm a girl...Rebekah fell hard.

Being only seventeen, Rebekah did not feel confident as she does now, and making a move on Alaric was not an option.

Alaric on the other hand liked to tease her about never coming forward with her feelings, of course, never knowing it was for him.

Rebekah made a move. And lets just say they didn't have chemistry...in bed.

So now its always been awkward, because we are not adults and are still in high school.

Rebekah comes around the table and wipes the spinach sauce off from around Stephanie's mouth, in high heels she has to lean down to her height.

Alaric gets a spark in his eye and I cringe, "more flexible I see." Rebekah quickly shots up in standing position and glares at him, "Looks of it, you still can't make a girl happy, single still?" Alaric rolls his eyes.

Matt clears his throat, looking a bit uncomfortable, "So you and Stefan still close?"

Alaric looked to me for a moment, "very close." Matt nods as the doorman rings the bell.

Rebekah huffs as she makes her way to the door, and answers the phone, "Whose here?"

She goes completely rigid and looks back to me with weary eyes, then she bit her lip and quickly says, "let him up."

I look at her frazzled eyes and composed face. She really hates Paul...

**Stefan POV**

I fumble outside the apartment door, knowing very well whats behind it.

Taking a deep breath, I think of the seven years.

My pulse quickens and the fire I had when I was holding the picture returns. I knock on the door.

**Elena POV**

Rebekah quickly rushes to open the door, I continue to feed Stephanie the spinach she hates.

Alaric's face suddenly widens in a smile, a smile that turns my stomach. Giving me...butterflies...?

Stephanie squeals and I turn to see the only man capable of making me feel this rush.

I get up from the table and almost lost my balance, "Stefan," its a mere whisper, but even Stephanie falls quiet. His eyes are piercing through mine as the gravity intensifies. Though it felt tense.

He seemed tense, his face showed no emotion whatsoever.

Then Stefan bends down to Stephanie's height. He studies her face, intently looking at her eyes. He actually cracks a small smile but gets hard when he looks up to me.

I feel like the ground beneath me has given in, the flat will collapse and I will become a part of Paris. I swallow as betrayal, anger, hurt, pain passes through his moss green eyes. My head is pounding as I take in all the hurt in his green eyes. All the pain, and all of it was because of me.

Stefan continues to stare at me, and begins to talk.

"Alaric," he keeps on looking at my now paled face, "can you go show the silver bag outside to Stephanie?"

Alaric smiles at Stephanie and takes her out of the room. Matt and Rebekah silently follow out as well. Leaving Stefan and I alone. The door shuts and Stefan took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes are on fire.

Before he could talk, I just stare in awe of how beautiful he is. This may be the last time I can take him in.

"You know," he looks distant for a moment, "her eyes are just like my mothers."

I take in a shaking breath and am still for a moment.

My lips tremble, "their just like yours too."

His lips twitch to smile, but he keeps it an emotionless line. His eyes used to tell the world everything, but right now, I can't read anything. Making me feel entirely helpless.

"Is she my daughter?" His voice is so quiet, like a light spring breeze. My lips tremble more as tears began to rim my eyes.

"You already know," I hold the table for support.

He gives a hard laugh, "Seems like everybody knows, but me." He doesn't take his eyes off mine, "but I am asking _you_ Elena," he pauses,"Is Stephanie my daughter?"

I lick my lips,"Stephanie is _our _daughter."

Stefan wavers in place for a moment looking at his feet, but looks up to me, tears rimming his eyes.

He swallows and shakes his head, "How could you?" He stares at me in confusion, pain...everything that makes my heart break, "How could you keep this from me? Something you know I cherish!" My lips tremble as a tear slides down his cheek, "Something so precious, so wonderful." Another tear falls, and another. I can't even speak.

He takes in a shaky breath, and holds his head in his hand. He looks up to me and licks his lips of the salty water.

"I know now," he bites his upper lip, "how you kept on staying away," I swallow, "you didn't want me to be around," I watch as another tear falls down, "you did't want Stephanie to have a father like me." I swear to goodness my heart stops.

I began to shake my head vigorously, but he ignores me, "Your right, I'm a coward. Stephanie deserves a father that would have gone after you eight years ago."

My heart is hurting and I try to speak but my throat is closed in, "Stefan-"

He shakes his head, "Though you had no right." He shakes his head more, "no right, to hide that fact that she is my daughter." His voice is strained and his face is now streaked with tear stains, and so is mine.

Silent tears are always the worst. They are the most painful ones.

"I'm so sorry-" my voice cracks as the word come out.

He looks at me like he's disappointed in me, actually, more like he's betrayed.

Stefan puts his finger up, telling me to stop talking, "Hold on, do not say sorry," he sports a grim face, "I don't want an apology, I- I don't want anything from you Elena." My chest clenches at his words, and I let out a little sob. My body shaking with silent sobs.

He furrows his eyebrows, "I- I have to go." He turns to leave and I quickly step after him and grab his arm, "Stefan- ," I cry, "please-" my voice cracks as salty tears roll over my lips. He wasn't suppose to find out like this. He was never suppose to find out like this.

Stefan pulls his arm away, "Elena," he turns his face at me, "don't." I stop trembling, as I register the coldness in his eyes. The finality of his words. My breathing hitches as I watch him walk out the door. His back rigid and fists at his sides.

**Rebekah POV**

"Stephanie darling, do you want to open your gift that- um Stefan- gave you?" I'm not sure if Stephanie is to know yet...maybe they will tell her together.

Before Stephanie can say anything, the door opens and Stefan walks out. Though he quickly composes his pained face, I still caught the agony.

Stefan gets down to Stephanie's height, "Hey baby girl," he hugs her tight and Stephanie squeezes back, while my eyes start to rim with bloody tears.

Stefan pulls away and intently looks at her, "Did you open your gift?" Stephanie shook her head sheepishly, Stefan chuckled, "Here," he handed her the tiny silver bag, "open it."

He closely watches her as Stephanie brings out a velvet box. Stephanie gets curious as she gently shakes it. I on the other hand know exactly what it is.

Stephanie gasps as she opens the box and see's the necklace, "Oh my goodness Stef, this is so pretty!" Stefan's smile widens and his eyes light up, "I'm glad you like it."

Stephanie giggled, "I love it!"

"Here," Stefan took out the necklace, "let me put it on for you."

Stefan gently brought out the delicate gold chain, and carefully pulled back Stephanie's hair. He clasped on the chain and meticulously positioned the charm in the center of her chest.

The pear shaped emerald stone that was surrounded by diamonds, looked radiant with Stephanie's gold hair and green eyes.

Stefan's face was glowing. He looked so happy, I just wanted to cry in relief.

He carefully looked at Stephanie, "This was always suppose to be yours," he smiles, "my mother always wanted me to give it to you," Stephanie looks completely confused, but to be polite she says nothing.

Stephanie leans forward and wraps her arms around Stefan, "Thank you." She whispers against his neck. When she pulls back she timidly wipes a tear off Stefan's face.

"Don't be sad Stefan," she smiles at him thoughtfully.

Stefan laughs and wipes another tear, "No I'm not sad Stephanie," he sighs, "I'm just, really happy." Stephanie's smile widens, showing her perfect tiny teeth.

Stefan kisses the top of her head, and stands up.

He looks to me with a weary look, "I'm have to go," He pulls his hand through his hair, "I just need to think for a bit," I try to speak but he cuts me off, "alone." I nod cautiously. He turns around and walks into the waiting elevator.

I quickly go into the house, "Elena!"

I stop dead in my tracks when I see her on the floor in a fetal position. Sobbing. Hastily I turn to Matt, "Take Steph for a walk." He takes her hand, but Stephanie briskly pulls away and runs to Elena.

"Mama?" Stephanie sits down next to her and gently clears Elena's face off her matted hair, "Mommy, whats wrong?" She looks to me for help, but I don't know what to do. She needs to get it out, she doesn't need to keep it bottled up anymore.

"Mama!"

Elena stirred and stopped crying, she opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

She wipes at her tear streaked face and shakes her head, "Nothing baby," she hugs Stephanie, "nothing at all." Elena squeezed her eyes shut in Stephanie's hair.

But I know, everything is wrong.

**Stefan POV**

I cross the road and walk down the sidewalk with my face streaking with tears. I don't even bother to wipe them, I just keep my eyes on the concrete.

"Stefan!" His voice is distant, but I can tell he is getting closer.

I start to pick up my pace when Alaric grabs my arm. I hastily pull it away and don't look up to him.

"Hey, what happen back there?"

I shake my head, and continue to look down. Turning away again he grabs ahold of my shoulders, "Hey!" He shakes me, and I look up, my eyes glossy.

"You tell me!" I shout out at him. "What do you think happened Rick? Do you think Elena and I are just going to make up because we have a child together?" My eyes rave at his shrunken face.

"You think Elena wants to be with me? Now that I found out?" I pause but don't wait for him to answer, "The answer is no Rick. No. Because if she wanted to be with me, she would have told me the second she fucking found out she was pregnant with our child!" I pull my hands through my hair.

"Or maybe let me know in the last eight years, the eight years of hell in which she ignored me. The eight years of torture of which she completely disappeared from my life. I was left with the fact that Elena did not love me anymore. Leaving me to be the only one not knowing that Stephanie is mine." I pause and stare at him, " Elena and I had a child Rick." I shake my head again betrayed, "And no one fucking bothered to tell me." I briskly turn around and continue my way down the sidewalk.

He didn't come after me, and I was getting pretty far from him. But I heard his words.

"She loves you Stefan!"

I didn't care for those words anymore, they meant nothing.

**Caroline POV**

"You freaking what?" I screeched. "Damon! Damon!" I yell over the phone, "Stop! Stop talking!" He shuts up and I take a deep breath. Straining to keep in check.

"What you did, was idiotic. It was inconsiderate and selfish! Stephanie is not your child. She is Elena's and _she_ was suppose to decide when to tell Stefan!" Damon begins to argue again.

I huff, "Yeah I know." He keeps at it, "I know! You don't think I know Stephanie's is Stefan's daughter too? She is identical to him! I kept that from him for eight years Damon, eight years! Stefan is my best friend, my brother, and I kept it from him because I respected Elena's choice, and the fear she carried." Damon continues to yell at me and I feel faint. Suddenly the phone is out of my hand.

"Damon. Damon! Cut it out!" Nik's voice rang with authority, "Caroline cannot talk as of right now." And with that he hung up the phone, and throws it onto the bed.

He swiftly takes me into his arms and I begin to sob into his shirt.

"It's all my fault. I was with Stefan the days I wasn't with Stephanie." I cry, "I practically lied to his face everyday!" My shoulders shook as I kept on crying.

"Shh," Nik's lips met my ear, "No love it is absolutely not your fault."

My head wonders back to November 2004, to the day I got a call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, my eyes scanned the empty refrigerator. Of course he doesn't have any food. I groan as I open my notepad on my phone and begin to make a list of things Stefan needs._

_-Bread_

_-Chicken_

_-Milk_

_-Fruit_

_My phone begins to beep for a new incoming call. I study the unknown number. Who the hell lives in Georgia?_

_I answer, "Hello...?"_

"_Hey Care," her voice was quiet and it trembled a little. Making my heart sink knowing that she must have recently been crying or is. I totally forget about yelling at her. Going into my protective mode._

"_Oh my gosh Elena! Is everything okay? Are you okay?" I fumble for words to say. I haven't heard from her in over two months._

_She sighs, "Yeah Care I'm fine, its just-" She pauses. "I-"_

"_No, you are not fine, Elena tell me whats wrong," I begin to panic as I listen to her ragged breath._

_I strain to hear her as she whispers something, "What?" I shake my head frustrated, "Elena speak up, I can't hear a word." She tries again,"I'm," then more whispering. I still couldn't hear the mere hush of her voice._

"_Elena!" _

"_I'm pregnant." Then silence. Complete silence. I think I heard what she said but I can only think of her weak ragged breaths over the phone._

"_What? How? Oh my God-Did you get raped?" I begin to panic over the phone again, "Oh my gosh Elena, no!"_

"_No, Caroline!" Elena's words shot through the phone, "I am pregnant with Stefan's child."_

_Being a first, I am completely speechless. I couldn't help the tears that sprung in my eyes, "Oh my gosh..." Elena was going to have a baby. Elena and Stefan are going to have a baby._

"_Oh Elena this is so wonderful!" I cry over the phone, tears of happiness slide down my cheeks._

_Elena's silent for a moment, "I'm not going to keep it."_

_My breath gets caught in my throat, and again I feel like I heard her wrong. I sniff helplessly._

"_Your what?" The confusion evident, of course my words lace with anger,"Why the hell would you do that?"_

"_Why not Care?" Elena's voice is strained, "Stefan wouldn't want a child with me," She sobs, "I left him and broke his heart, I'm not good enough to carry his child-"_

_I shake my head, the shock of her words. How stupid they are, oh god she doesn't even know how crazy she is._

"_Elena, Stefan still loves you." I laugh relieved to be able to reassure her doubts._

_She is again quiet for more than a minute, "No, he doesn't, he doesn't deserve to be with someone like me, he deserves someone so much better!" She cries through the phone._

"_Elena please listen to me," I plead through the phone, "please do not lose that baby. Elena keep the baby. Stefan would be heart broken when he finds out-" She eruptively cuts me off, "He will not find out Caroline." Her voice cuts through the air, "Stefan will not know, Caroline. Stefan and I can't be together anymore. Its too late."_

_My mouth hung open and I shake my head, "No Elena its not! You can still be together! You guys can be happy! Elena, you and Stefan can start a family..." My voice trails off as the phone beeps._

_I stood rigid for a second in shock. I quickly come to my senses and call her again. _

_She doesn't answer. _

_Again._

_She still doesn't answer._

_Again, and it goes straight to an empty voicemail. She turned off the phone._

_I go upstairs after I wipe myself of tears._

"_Hey," I come to sit on his bed, he had woken up from taking a nap._

_His droopy eyes, stare at the ceiling, "Were you fighting with someone?" I looked at him confused, "Downstairs. It sounded like you were yelling."_

_I quickly register what Stefan's talking about, "Oh no-" I fumble, should I tell him-, "no, I uh, I was just talking to my mom." I give him a weak smile. He nods as his eyes droop close again._

_I quietly leave his room and try Elena again._

_This time I felt like my heart really stopped, and I immediately hated myself. The words kept replaying in my head like a broken record._

"_I'm sorry but this number you have just dialed, is now unavailable and has been disconnected. Please try again."_

_And I did. I called the number maybe a hundred times. Never got a call back. _

_Didn't hear from Elena._

_Didn't tell Stefan._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I shake my head, "Yes it is." I bury my face deeper into his chest, " It is Nik. It is."_

* * *

**Hmm...so? Ya'll thought I was really slow, but I was just waiting for the right moment where everything will be 10x more painful ;)**

**Also I had a bunch of cute moments I wanted to write :)**

**So there you have it, Stefan knows Stephanie is his daughter. His and Elena's that is.**

**Alaric :) I just had to bring him in as a badass. Didn't you think his bicker with Rebekah was cute? Haha poor Matt. Don't worry nothing will happen between them. I love them both too much.**

**STEPHANIE AND STEFAN'S MOMENT!**

**will be posting a picture of the necklace on my tumblr, so click on the link on my profile. Also posting it on twitter. Link is also on my profile :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW this chapter was intense to write so I want all of your input!**

**Much love!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody! I just started school this week, so I have next to no time to write :( This is a short update...almost a filler, but don't worry I will update this weekend! **

**Thank you for all of my reviewers! Love you all so much! And a special thanks to my followers and favoritors! haha means so much to me that people enjoy reading my story!**

* * *

**Elena POV**

I sat on the couch staring out the window. My eyes stayed on the Eiffel tower, the lights blurring behind my tears. Rebekah quietly brought me hot chocolate, and sat next to me.

"Matt's putting Stephanie to sleep," she pulls her legs up onto the cushions and watches me closely. I nod silently. I don't deserve to cry, it's not me who got hurt all these years.

"Tell me," Her voice was quiet and soothing, "you don't have to hide from me Elena," she reaches for my hand, "I'm just as guilty as you are."

I shake my head, trying to blink back the tears, "no," my voice breaks.

I swallow and continue to stare out the wall length window, "I wasn't going to keep her," my lips begin to tremble, "I was going to kill Stephanie."

My breathing hitches and I look to her, "Who does that? Huh? Who thinks about taking her own child's life?" Rebekah shakes her head and grabs my face, "hush," she looks me in the eyes and tries to calm me down, "you didn't Elena, you didn't. That is what matters."

I try to shake my head in her hands, but she won't let me, "It's all my fault, I kept this from him." I take in a ragged breath, "Stefan is the one who deserves a beautiful child like Stephanie," I blink back tears, "not me."

Not being able to hold it back any longer, I release a tear to fall down my cheek, "He is worthy of so much happiness, and-" My breathing hitches, "and all he gets is sadness and- agony!" I close my eyes, exhausted of being emotionally distraught.

"Elena you are the best mother anyone could have asked for," Rebekah's voice fills the room and I lean into her and begin to sob.

She takes me into her arms and rubs my back, "Elena we all love you so much, you are worthy of Stephanie, you truly are."

**Stefan POV**

"Katherine!" I shout over the phone, "No. No. No!"

I sigh frustrated, "I will not reconsider, our-our whatever you call it, because- well it sure as hell is not a marriage." I let out a hard laugh, "Right okay," I pull my fingers through my hair, "Really? Oh okay. You go do that Katherine." I pace the hotel room, "Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Yeah, but uh, I hope you realize the name Salvatore is going to make them hang up."

I look out the window, "Yes. Every lawyer will block your number, because they won't stand a chance against my families lawyers."

I let out another cold laugh, "You are _not_ family Katherine." She begins to yell again, " Good- _goodbye_!" I end the call and toss it across the bed. I take a deep breathe, she is such a neurotic person. I don't remember her being that way while we were kids...

I check my watch, twelve thirty. So I got about thirty minutes till my lunch with Stephanie. I get my wallet and I venture out to the streets.

I begin to look for a store that might appease a seven year old.

**Rebekah POV**

"What?" I look to Elena like she's crazy, "Do not use that, 'I'm seven months pregnant and can't do anything' crap."

Elena looks at me with dread in her eyes, I smile, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm no Caroline. You don't get spoiled here."

I look down to Stephanie, "Right Steph?"

Stephanie giggles, "Right! Come on Mama, please come out to lunch with us!"

I smile down at her, "Stephanie, remember that _thing _you are suppose to wear?" I tilt my head toward her bedroom, raising my eyebrows.

Stephanie wrinkles her nose, "Huh?" Then suddenly widens her eyes, "Oh right!" With that she ran off.

I look to Elena, she looked like a mummy, "Get up," I get her hands and begin to pull her up from the couch, "No more couch potating for you," She makes herself limp and incredibly heavier. I huff and let her slump down on the couch.

Stephanie skips into the room with her jeans and sweater on and stops in front of her mother, "Mama..." She pouts dramatically.

Elena gives her a weak smile and begins to shake her head no when her eyes stop at Stephanie's chest. Elena sits up straight and pulls Stephanie close.

"Where did you get that?" Her voice sounded alarmed. Her hands gently held the green stone.

Stephanie giggles, "Stefan did." She smiles thoughtfully, "he said that his mother wanted to give it to me." She furrows her eyebrows, "Do I know her Mama?"

Elena's eyes begin to rim with tears and she slowly shook her head, "No," it was a mere whisper, but I could hear the guilt.

"No you didn't get to know her," Tears fell down Elena's cheeks, "but she is a very important person to Stefan, and-" Elena's lips trembled, "and to you too."

Stephanie hugged Elena, "Don't cry Mama," Stephanie soothed her mother, "I don't like it when your sad."

Elena's shoulder began to shake more, "Stephanie I am so sorry..."

Stephanie looked back at me and raised her eyebrows in confusion, I just shook my head.

"Alright. Lunch, we are going to lunch." I grab a hand from each of them, "andiamo!"

Stephanie giggles, "Let's go Mommy!" Elena sighs and gets up. Then we make our way out the door.

**Paul POV**

"I don't even know why you would take them to Europe?! What were you thinking? Wait. You probably weren't." Katherine shouted over the phone as I walked across the street to Matt and Rebekah's.

I knew they were going out to lunch so it was safe to go inside and not get death rays from Rebekah.

"Well Elena hasn't seen Rebekah and Matt in a while so I thought-" She interrupts me once again.

"You thought what? Oh hey lets take this pregnant bitch to Europe so she can see her friends and she can have fun." Katherine huffed, "Yeah great idea, but whatever I don't care. As long as she is not anywhere near Stefan, I am fine with it." I smirk. "I mean apparently Stefan has taking an infinite leave from the hospital and they say that he didn't know when he is getting back. So I should probably check Mystic Falls, or maybe New York..." She keeps on talking about places she should look and I wave to the doorman.

"Okay you do that Kat, I got to go, bye." She shouts something but I already hung up.

She is honestly such a bitch. A controlling one at that. Hopefully she won't figure out Stefan is here in Paris, and maybe Stefan and Elena can fix up their relationship before Katherine does.

Its a long shot. Last night when Stefan was shouting at some guy, I think Alaric, he seemed angry.

I mean I know I would, I'm glad he found out.

It was about time he noticed Stephanie looks nothing like me and identical to him. He was about to see me on the corner of the street, but luckily there was a row of cars so I could hide behind them.

I lay down on the bed, I really want Elena to get the life she deserves. The one Katherine ultimately ruined...

**Stefan POV**

I sat down at the café, looking around the scenery. I love Europe, my mother made it her mission to bring Damon and I here every summer. Though I never came back since it was always a place I wanted to show Elena.

To show her around all the little nooks that no one knows about but only the natives. My mother loved Italy, having grown up there until my father married her when she was eighteen.

I silently laugh, maybe I'm more like my father than I thought. Marrying the love of my life at only eighteen and having a child at nineteen.

Though, he actually got to be there when Damon was born, when he began to talk, to walk. When he started school, when he learned his abc's.

None of which I got to do with Stephanie.

But thats going to change. I am going to be a part of Stephanie's life whether Elena likes it or not.

A natural smile immediately comes onto my face when I spot Stephanie across the cobblestone street.

Though she is all by herself. I look around franticly for Rebekah or Matt.

What the hell? She started to cross the street and there was a car coming at her.

I quickly get up from my seat and rush over to the middle of the street. I hold up both hands to stop the car and when he does I shout, "Cosa stai pensando idiota!"

I turn to Stephanie and rush to her side, "Baby girl, please be careful when you cross the street."

Stephanie looks at me startled and then her face relaxes and she giggles. "Stefan, he wasn't going to run me over, because I wasn't crossing the street yet."

She giggle some more and I was still panting from running so fast and from the scare of Stephanie becoming Parisian roadkill.

"Huh?" I look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

She smiles, "I was picking up a lucky penny," she giggles and shows me the copper coin.

I sigh in relief and chuckle, "well it definitely brought you luck." I pick her up, and give her a squeeze, "I've missed you," I kiss her cheek and she giggles.

I cross the street and she laughs, "What?" I look at her confused and amused that her laugh is so much like Elena's and bit of Damon.

"I'm a big girl now Stefan, I can walk by myself." She smiles at me thoughtfully and I feel my stomach drop.

I fumble with words, "Uh yeah I guess," I start to bring her down, then I decide to keep her in my arms, "Stephanie, you will always be my baby girl," I kiss her cheek, "always."

She laughs, "Alright, if you say so." I kiss her head and hold her closer to my chest.

"Wait, we have to wait for Bekah and Mommy!"

I look at her face and then back behind us, thats when I spot Elena.

Bekah was holding her by the arm of her coat, and they were walking at a slow pace. Elena looked distressed, but her eyes still glowed in the sunlight. Our eyes lock and she stops walking. Rebekah looks up and catches me watching them, and she shrugs.

I feel a grim look coming across my face. She was planning this all along. Though it doesn't matter. Elena and I are not going to 'talk' in front of Stephanie. Stephanie doesn't deserve to have to go through her parents issues. She will be trouble free as far as Stefan is concerned.

He closely watches Elena as she mumbles something to Rebekah it seems, though her eyes are still locked on mine. I give her a hard look over, not willing to let her get through to me.

I shouldn't let her after everything- I sigh frustrated. This is exactly why I wanted it to be just Stephanie and I. So I can spend long lost quality time with my daughter. _My daughter._

I like the ring of that.

"It's alright baby girl, they'll catch up." I kiss her hair once more, "let's go get a table."

**Elena POV**

I knew it. I knew I felt something different. It was his very presence that made my head spin, and he was all the way across the street.

And I knew Rebekah would pull something like this. She is the British and slightly feistier version of Caroline.

I walked stiffly as we made our way toward the table Stefan and Stephanie sat down at.

"Hey Stefan!" Rebekah leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Stefan just gives a nod my way, then turns back to Stephanie.

I quietly sit down, and look down at my hands. Everything is so messed up, and its all because of me-I look up to the sound of Stephanie's laugh.

"No way!" Stephanie giggles.

Stefan laughs, "Yes way," I watch as his eyes stay on Stephanie's. You would have to be blind to miss the love and adoration in them.

"Mommy! Stefan says he will take me to Disney World when we get back home!" Stephanie looks at me with wide eyes and a toothy smile.

"Oh really?" I smile and look up to Stefan's eyes.

His moss green eyes bore into my face, sending chills, "If thats all right with your mother," his eyes don't leave mine. I look down ashamed. I am the guilty one. He shouldn't have to ask me if he wants to take his own daughter somewhere.

I look up, "You can go anywhere you want with Stefan sweetie." My eyes stay on Stephanie, I can't bare to look at Stefan.

"Yes!" Stephanie squeals and I watch as she jumps into Stefan's lap.

"Stefan! We can go!" She giggles as her bright wide eyes sparkle in excitement.

Stefan chuckles, "Get ready for some fun Stephanie," he looks to me for a moment, making me burn, "we have a lot of time to make up for."

My heart drops. Stephanie doesn't realize it, she just giggles and hugs Stefan.

I silently get up from my seat.

Everyone looks up. I give Stephanie a weak smile.

"I need to take a nap," I look to Rebekah, "I will see you at home..." I mumble and walk toward the exit of the cafe.

**Stefan POV**

I watch Elena as she leaves. I can't find the strength to go after her anymore. All I know is that I need to use my time with Stephanie wisely.

"So, Steph, what do you want to do?" I pull her onto my lap.

She sighs, "Hmm, let me think..."

I laugh and look to Rebekah, she smiles, but I see the disappointment behind her eyes.

Later that day, after I had taken Stephanie to the park, the Effiel Tower, and bought her a huge teddy bear from a cart out on the streets, Stephanie had easily fell into deep sleep.

I effortlessly bring her up to Rebekah and Matt's flat. Elena was no where in sight, I lay Stephanie down on the couch.

"She is tired..." I watch her gently breathe in and out. Her cheeks red from the cold breeze outside.

Rebekah smiles, "I didn't get to say this before, but, she is truly beautiful Stefan."

I look down for moment, and smile, "I know, she's gorgeous." I sigh and bend over, laying a kiss on Stephanie's head, "I'm going to head to my hotel,"

Rebekah grabs my wrist as I leave for the door, "Stay for dinner Stefan- please."

Sighing, I look back, "not a good idea..." I look to the bedrooms Elena must be in. Rebekah bites her lip.

"Lunch tomorrow?" I ask, making sure I get to see Stephanie at least once everyday for the rest of the time that she is in Paris.

Rebekah nods, "Definitely," She smiles reassuringly and I make my way out.

**Caroline POV**

"Hey Stefan, it's me again. Please pick up. I miss you, and- and I'm sorry. I am truly sorry and I just want you to listen to what I have to say-"

"I'm sorry, but this numbers voicemail box is full. Please try again later."

I groan and through my phone across the room. Damn it!

It's been three weeks since Elena had gone to Europe and two weeks since Stefan went after her. Stefan wasn't answering my calls.

Rebekah says Elena isn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Apparently she and Stefan don't even talk to each other.

At noon Stefan comes over and picks up Stephanie, takes her to lunch, to the carnival and all these places. Then the next day, repeat. None of which includes any interactions with Elena.

I mean its not like they are grown adults that love each other or anything.

"Caroline?" Nik's voice rings through the foyer. A smile comes to my face.

He comes down to the studio avoiding tripping over the yards of fabric laying around.

"Hey," My voice is weak, and he engulfs me into a hug.

"Hey sweetheart," he gives me a peck on the lips. I sigh against his chest.

"Don't worry love, they are all coming back in four days." He kisses my head, "you just have to be patient."

I wish I could have gone...I inwardly groan as I remember that I have a deadline and my designs are not even finished yet.

* * *

**I know its short, but there was some Stephanie and Stefan fluff :)**

**Rebekah is really fun to write, I love her!**

**Also Paul...? Say what?!**

**Katherine is a real &*%$#$%^& What are we gonna do with her? What else did she do to Elena? Guess we will never know...or will we? **

**Let me think about it...;)**

**be for warn...up to 20 more reviews...Stelena fluff WILL be a guarantee next chapter :)**

**Much love to my lovely readers!**

**xxoxooxxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**SO sorry for the late update! School has started and I gotta keep that GPA up :) **

**This is short i know, but there are so many directions i want to take this, so I'm going little by little, so i will be able to change my mind when i suddenly get a better idea :)) though i know EXACTLY what i want to happen, don't worry just so many different ways ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Twitter: stefanelena23**

* * *

It has been three weeks and four days since we all came to Europe. The days have been going quickly, and my belly has been growing. Going on thirty-six weeks now. She will be a big baby.

The past two and a half weeks since Stefan found out about Stephanie, I have been seeing Stefan everyday. He never fails to show up to see Stephanie, and not without an expensive gift.

Tiffany's necklace, Prada studs, a gold charm bracelet with her name...some other things Stefan probably tells her not to show me since I tried to confront him about spoiling her. Though he ignored me, and I continue to find extravagant gifts under her pillow.

We are walking down the streets, Rebekah and I are trailing behind Stefan, Stephanie, and Matt. Stefan and Matt are swinging Stephanie into the air every three steps, causing her to go into a giggle fit.

I can't help but stare at Stefan's back, probably the first thing I noticed about him, well, besides his beautiful moss green eyes. His back is strong looking, I know it is firm, but I also know its soft when he laughs or when he dances. He would only go to school dances because of me...

* * *

_I fix the curl that dangles in my eye and put it behind my ear. I check myself for a moment then go to the window. A smile comes across my face when I see his red porsche. _

_Quickly I grab my clutch and rush downstairs, opening the door before he gets to knock._

_He chuckles as I smile at him excitedly. It took me days to convince him to come to the juniors fall formal...he said he wasn't much of a dancer. We have been only going out for about three weeks and I already know he can't truly ever say no to me. _

"_Hey," my voice is small and quiet, but the excitement is obvious. He steps closer and slowly wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in and softly kisses my lips. Ever so slightly pressing me to his chest, I play with the ends of his hair on the back of his neck._

_He pulls back a little to look down at me in my eyes. His green eyes smoldering._

"_Hey"_

_I bite my lip, and suppress a laugh, "No, there is no way you are getting out of this one puppy eyes." _

_He chuckles and pouts, tilting his head towards me, "Are you sure?"_

_I push his chest back, "Absolutely Salvatore." I close the door and swiftly walk to his car. I go for the passenger seat, but he beats me to it, "May I?"_

_I nod and smile as he opens the door, "Miss Gilbert." I laugh as I sit down. _

_Once we got to school, a slow song was already playing. Caroline and Tyler were dancing, and Bonnie was in an argument with Damon by the punch bowl._

_I sigh and turn to Stefan. He tilts his head to the dance floor, "Shall we?"_

_I take his hand and nod, mesmerized by his eyes._

_He wraps his arms around right above my waist, and I noted, his hands did not make any notion to go any lower._

_Leaning my head in the nook between his chin and chest, I kiss his shoulder. _

"_Thank you"_

_I feel the pressure and warmth of his lips on my head, "Anytime"_

_And that was it. The rest of the night I had my hands on his back. Which melted against my skin...it was perfect._

* * *

I sigh as I watch Stefan take Stephanie to a pastry shop. I don't argue, because we only have a couple more days left here and I am going to miss my crepes. Which by the way, is my recent favorite craving during my pregnancy.

"Okay, everyone up a for some crepes?" Stefan looks back to everyone from the counter. We all agree in unison.

"I want bananas on my Stefan! Please!" Stephanie called out, who was still holding on to Stefan's hand. Stefan looked down at her and smiled, "Of course baby girl, thats what I'm having too."

While Stefan orders, we go sit down at a booth by the window. I look to Rebekah, who has the look on her face.

"What?" I ask as I look to where she's looking. Of course, she is watching Stefan with Stephanie. I sigh. You literally have to be heartless to not see the love Stefan has for the seven year old. It is undeniably the cutest thing ever.

Stefan comes to the table with crepes and drinks.

"Coffee," He hands out cups to Matt, Rebekah and himself. He turns to me, "Caffeine is not good for the baby, so, I got you white hot chocolate." I couldn't help but laugh, "you remembered,"

He gives half a smile, "It's just that...I just know you really well." I smile up at him, "Thank you Stefan." He just nods and turns away, and looks to Stephanie.

My heart feels tight. I know it's not a big deal, but it's a step closer. He is finally starting to open up with me...though I know it's really for Stephanie. He will never really forgive me. I don't deserve that. I know I don't.

**Stefan POV**

I look to Elena and watch her with Stephanie. She is a wonderful mother, and if only I had known- everything wouldn't be so complicated. But I didn't. Elena kept it from me all these years. And- I can't forget that...forgive, maybe one day. But this- loving her and knowing she doesn't want to be with me, and having a child together- It's all too overwhelming. I look away. I still love her, I always will. That is one thing that will never change. I know she loves me...just not enough to marry me...

Though I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I love Elena.

**Elena POV**

We are all back at the apartment, and I feel like since the pastry shop, Stefan has been a bit more distant, almost as if he- I don't know.

All I want is for him is to be happy. Even if he seems to be, I know he truly isn't. He loves Stephanie so much, I can't even explain with words. He is easily putting a show for Stephanie. I know Stefan doesn't want her to be in the middle of this. But, I kept her from him for seven years. That is unforgettable. I don't know what I would do if I didn't know I had a daughter for all that time.

Thats a lie. I do know.

I would never forgive the person who kept her from me. I would loathe them, despise...I cringe.

I look to Stefan who is holding a sleeping Stephanie to his chest. He hates me. I know he does.

Who wouldn't?

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I close my eyes as I listen to the soft breathing of Stephanie. She is so perfect.

"Stefan?"

I hear her, I do. It's quiet, but I can tell she's uncomfortable. Maybe a little bit nervous. I may have given her the cold shoulder since we got coffee. But- thats the only way. If I don't, I will easily let her back in. Because that is really all I want. I just want Elena.

I open my eyes to see her in front of me. We are all alone, Matt and Rebekah are on the balcony talking. My eyes trail down her body, she looks even more beautiful pregnant...I wonder how she was when she was with Stephanie...

I let my eyes harden and I look up to her face.

"Do you want me to take Stephanie to bed?" She gently pushes stray hair from her face.

Slowly getting up, I nod. "Let me," I look down at her as I stand. Elena remains quiet as I make my way to the bedroom. She silently trails behind me.

She comes to the side of the bed and pulls back the covers and I gently lay Stephanie down in the middle of the bed to make sure she won't roll off and get hurt.

Elena begins to pull the covers over her, but I stop her by getting her wrist.

"Can I? Please?" My eyes steadily hold hers. She quickly nods her head, "Of course," her voice is soft, a whisper with a glint of pity.

Then I proceed to tucking Stephanie to bed. I sit down on the side of the mattress. I can feel Elena's eyes on me as I bend over and kiss Stephanie's head.

"I love you" I whisper softly into her ear. I sigh and begin to get up when Elena grabs my shoulder.

"Wait," She hesitates and furrows her eyebrows,"Would you- would you like to stay here tonight Stefan?" She bits her lower lip, she's nervous. I hate seeing her so unsure. I pull my hand through my hair, and for a moment I'm quiet. We both listen to our daughters breathing. I look up to face Elena and she was intently watching Stephanie, "I'd love that."

She smiles automatically, "Okay great, hold on a sec." She leaves the room for a moment then returns with clothes in her arms.

"Here are some clothes to sleep in," I look at the plaid pajama pants and t-shirt. I hesitate for a moment...

"Their Matt's," She says quickly, I look up to her, "I mean in case you were wondering." I was wondering actually, I thought they might be Paul's. Though Paul left a day ago, he had to return to the hospital. I truthfully don't like him. I mean he cheated on Elena...I think...unless Caroline made that up with the contract and stuff. I haven't had the time to ask Elena about that. Paul hasn't been around whenever I am, he seems to stay at families, almost as if- no, never mind. I don't know what to think of him, really. But after I found out about Stephanie, he sort of kept his distance. I wonder if he knew...

I take the clothes, "Thank you," She nods. I look around.

"Uh," Elena fumbles, "Let me leave, so you can- change." She bites her lip and turns to the door.

I chuckle and she turns back around curious. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Elena."

A small smile comes across her face, "Good night Stefan." With that she strolls out.

The next few days were filled with lingering looks...Some flirting maybe. But It was all but serious. All show, for Stephanie. For ourselves.

It's not necessarily easy hating somebody you love...

* * *

"Steph!" I call over the music playing out of the speakers. Rebekah loves to dance and Stephanie has been in dance classes since she was four.

We are leaving in six hours, and she hasn't brought me any of her things.

I come out of the room exasperated, and suddenly stop.

Stefan's here. I mean I'm not surprised, he is here everyday. He definitely wanted to be here the last day he gets to see Stephanie till he gets back after us in two days.

I smile as I silently watch him twirl Stephanie around in a circle.

He then gently places her on his feet and starts to slow dance. I bite my lip and go quickly grab my camera.

I come a bit closer, careful for them not to see me. I start to record them right when Stefan begins to sing.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine,

You make me happy...when skies are gray,

You'll never know dear...how much I love you.

Please...don't take my sunshine away."

Stephanie begins to giggle and throws her head back. Stefan picks her up above his head and shakes her.

"Are you laughing at me missy?" He attempts to sound angry, but starts to laugh himself.

Then Stephanie see's me. I freeze with the camera.

"Mommy!" I try hiding behind the kitchen counter, but my baby bump won't let me.

Stefan looks over his shoulder and locks his eyes on mine. His eyes are smiling, and I just want to kiss him. The way the sun hits his eyes, the green glows.

He hasn't looked at me like that in so long.

Stefan gently sets Stephanie down and she comes running at me.

"Where have you been?" She hugs my belly, "You're always in the bedroom." She looks up to me, "Why don't you hang out with me and Stefan?" Her voice is so curious, so innocent. I look up to catch Stefan watching us.

I swallow and take her face into my hands.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just," I fumble, "just really tired, because the baby is starting to kick more." I'm not lying, really. The baby is much more active...but I know Stefan needs personal time with just him and Stephanie. I can't take that away too.

Stephanie pouts but suddenly her eyes brighten, "Is she moving now?"

I laugh as her green eyes watch my stomach carefully.

"Hun you can't see her kick," I move her hand on my belly, "but you can feel her."

We stay still for a moment, and the baby gives a little kick right under Stephanie's hand.

She squeals, "Oh my gosh Mama! I felt her! I felt her kick!" She giggles and turns around, "Stefan! I felt-" She looks around the empty room. I look around too, but he was no where in sight.

"Stefan?" Stephanie's voice is meek and sad. I frown.

He couldn't have gotten too far. Leaving Stephanie like this, it is not like him.

I rush out the door, leaving Stephanie inside.

I turn for the elevator and run straight into a hard chest. A very hard and firm one to be exact. The woodsy smell fills my head and I almost feel faint.

I continue to keep my eyes on his chest, "Where did you go?" My voice was quiet, the hallway was empty.

He didn't speak, but his breathe was husky. I look up and furrow my eyebrows.

"Stefan, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" I step back to see his face more clearly. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

I carefully hold his face, and ever so slightly, I rub my thumb against his cheek. Wiping off the salty tear rolling down his face.

He leans his head into the palm of my hand. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is still heavy.

"Stefan"

He turns his head into my hand, and gently kisses the inside of my hand. My chest tightens and my heart speeds up. The warmth of his lips radiating through my body.

He begins to speak quietly, "I just wish I could have been there-" he opens his eyes and lifts his head, "I wish I could have been there for you when you were pregnant with Stephanie," he furrows his eyebrows, "You shouldn't have had to go through that all by yourself." He shakes his head, "I should have been there."

I shake my head, "You couldn't have been Stefan. _I_ left you Stefan. I am the one who...who didn't want to- to marry you and-" I bite my lip, "I ruined everything-" my voice was a mere whisper. I take a deep breathe.

"I love you, I do. But I had to leave you Stef-." I stop. My words cut off by my realization of what I was saying. Stefan looks at me, his eyebrows studies my face.

I swallow. "What?" His voice is still husky, my heart begins to pick up, and my palms sweat. I shake my head.

"Nothing"

With that I pull my hand away and leave him in the hallway.

Stefan did come back in, and had a very long goodbye with Stephanie. She began to cry and Stefan promised to spend time with her everyday in Atlanta. He only gave a nod my way, his eyes distant. He was thinking, and I knew once again...things never work out well for us. There is something always there.

Always.

* * *

**So like I know...fluffflflufff and them bam.**

**stefan and stephanie lovin? YES they are just so much fun to write! like honestly, a guy who is good with kids? whats not to love?**

**fluffff to the max**

**lets get on the road right?**

**just wait until you see what I have up my shelve ;) you won't be disappointed :) well i hope you won't...haha**

**thank you for all my reviews! wish i knew who the anons were haha theres a lot of them, and my fanfictioners...i just...no words no words.**

******just you guys are awesome :)**

**special shoutout to my best friend...you know who you are...chica :) thank you SO much for being so supportive in my craziness :)**

**MUCH love xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxooxxo xoxoxoxoxo**

**ps: lets try to get this baby to 200 reviews! haha no its alright if we don't...;)**

**twitter: stefanelena23**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for this extreme late update! Let's just say getting into Parsons isn't that easy...**

**Anyways here is a drama filled chapter...or is it? I don't like spoilers so find out for yourselves! :)**

**If you don't like it, don't worry it gets better, eventually haha this is my 1st ever fanfic/story! So cut me some slack...I don't entirely know what I'm doing, but I know what I want to do...makes sense? haha okay enough babbling**

**Alright read!**

**Twitter: StefanElena23**

* * *

I make my way down the street, the winter air is coming along. I take a deep breathe and look toward the bank and I realize I forgot my wallet in my office. I turn back and turn the corner back toward the hospital.

Today's tuesday, Stephanie and I's ice cream day. I've been keeping my promise to her and myself and have been seeing her everyday for the past two weeks. I mean, thats the least I can do for my daughter.

Elena drops her off, or I go pick her up after school. But usually a nurse comes to get her because Elena tends to drop her off ten minutes before my last patient. Then when I drop off Stephanie she is never around, Paul greets me at the door, offers me to come inside.

I'm still not very fond of him, but he doesn't seem to mind me spending time with Stephanie. Therefore he can go into the good guy pile. But- he did cheat on Elena, or thats what Caroline told me. So he can stay in the jackass pile...

I know its on purpose, she has been avoiding me since she had her little slip up in Europe.

I have absolutely no idea what it is, but I just know she's lying to me. I can see it in her eyes. When she's hiding something their not as deep, they seem shallow and dull. Not at all what Elena truly is.

Katherine POV

I look up the building glowing in the sunlight. Crossing the street, I pull out my phone and call Paul.

"Hello? Dr. Wesley's office," the squeaking voice irritated me so much I cringe.

"It's a friend, please give him the phone."

The other line fumbled, a chair was pushed back and a couple of doors open. Some mumbling, "Hello?"

"Paul," I shuffle through the crowd, "I'm back," he stays quiet, "and you didn't feel the need to inform me that Stefan is back at the hospital? Two freaking weeks ago?" He sighs. I impatiently wait at the crossing line.

"I have a life Katherine," his voice is emotionless, but I can tell he's irritated.

I huff, "Do you think I care? No. All I asked was for you to tell me when he gets back...can't even do that," I mumble the last part as I turn the corner.

Paul sighs, "My bad," He murmurs something to the side, "I got to go- bye."

"Hold on!" I shout over the phone, but he already hung up, and I was left with an empty line. I roll my eyes and walk into the silver building.

"Mama, please," Stephanie looks up to me, her green eyes big, her lips pouting. Her hair fell around her shoulders over her mini pea coat. It's of course from Caroline, she likes to custom make Stephanie's clothes. They are all from her children's line but Steph has a special gold embroidery of her initials.

I sigh, "We can't," I look at my phone, "he might still be with a patient," I purse my lips, he's twenty-five minutes late.

He would have at least texted me or given me a call...Stefan is not the one to stand you up. Especially Stephanie.

He has been doing really well with Stephanie. She is in love with him, I mean she cannot stop talking about him. She talks to Paul about him constantly, and he doesn't mind.

So I told him, he said he knew all along. He noticed the green eyes were identical.

Who didn't? Well Stefan...but he caught on. I feel guilty not telling her he is her father, but she will be so confused, and she would not understand.

I look out the window, searching for scrubs...Pursing my lips I stand up, "all right, lets go." I take Stephanie's hand into my own and we make our way outside to be hit by a rush of chilled air.

I look up from my desk drawer as the door opens. I inwardly groan.

"Katherine." My eyes narrow as she smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Hey sweetheart." She takes off her jacket, revealing a black lace corset with a pair of black short shorts. She walks toward me, her shoulders thrown back to emphasis her chest.

I raise my eyebrows, "Are you here to give me the signed papers?" She grins and shakes her head slowly, "I'm here to see my amazing husband," she licks her lips and steps up next to my desk. She leans over the mahogany and raises her fingers to my face, "...please don't make me sign them..." I grab her hand and stop her from getting any closer. I roll my eyes, "Get out. Now."

"I love you Stefan," her voice is a whisper, I cringe at the chilliness. Shaking my head I let out a hard laugh, "you are unbelievable Katherine." She furrows her eyebrows, and I smirk, "Sign the papers Katherine." We stare at each other in silence until I rub my forehead aggravated, "My lawyers will be calling yours later today..."

I move around my desk and start to head out. Katherine grabs my wrist, "Stefan please- just listen to what I have to say," Her big blue eyes plead, her blond hair spilling around her face. Easily giving her the look of innocence...

I sigh and shake my head exasperated, "There's nothing to listen to! Nothing that will make me change my mind- ever. Katherine, you don't understand..." I look her dead in the eyes, "I don't love you." She doesn't even flinch, "I never did...so please." My voice is barely audible, "please- just sign the papers."

I watch as anger rises behind her ice blue eyes, her face hardens.

She brings her lips next to my ear, "never Salvatore."

The door squeaks open, "Katie?" Katherine stiffens, and I pull away to see Elena standing in the doorway, with Stephanie hiding behind her legs.

"Elena" My heart speeds up, as she looks at Katherine with disgust.

Katherine straightens up, "Excuse me?" She looks to Elena confused.

Elena's eyebrows are furrowed, and you can visibly see the hatred radiating off her body.

"You-" Elena's voice trembles, "You family wrecker!" Her eyes rave as she watches Katherine. I look back and forth between the two of them.

Katherine tilts her head to the side, "I'm sorry, but I don't know why I would wreck a family- when," she moves closer to me, "I have a wonderful husband right here."

Elena's mouth gapes open, "husband?" She whispers. My eyes widen at Katherine, what the heck?

Katherine smiles and intertwines our hands. I roughly pull away quickly, "No- Elena-" Elena hastily shakes her head, and turns around with Stephanie, I cringe as the door slams.

My head throbs as I pull Stephanie along with me to our car. I mumble frustrated as the car door doesn't open and I just want to scream. My heart rate hasn't slowed down since I saw Katie practically kissing Stefan. That wh-. That son of a- and Stefan! What was he thinking! Standing Stephanie up for a piece of trash! Apparently his- wife- he is her husband. My stefan- my- oh god...

Stephanie has stayed quiet as I put her seat belt on, her eyes following my every move. I give her a weak smile. Stefan cannot do this to Stephanie, I will not allow it- its- I mean seriously? Stefan of all people...

I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts. I honk the horn as the light turns green. I speed down the road...that woman. I cannot believe- wow. What a small world. Paul's play toy is Stefan's wife. Katie is Stefan's-

Stefan has a wife.

Stefan is married...and it's someone thats not to me.

"Elena please," My voice strains to keep steady, "please listen to me, so I can explain to you." I look out to the sun going down, "I don't want to hurt you." The phone beeps, and I hang up from the fourth voicemail I left for Elena in the past ten minutes since she's left.

"What was that for!" I shout as I came back from the window I watched Elena drive away. Katherine was laying down on the couch, her head facing me. Her eyes trailing up and down my body. She licks her lips and smirks.

"Well, you are my husband," she grins.

I look at her disgusted, "How does Elena know you? Why did she call you Katie? Huh Katherine? Do you-" I sigh frustrated, "do you want to explain _anything_?" She smirks and closes her eyes.

"Katherine life is not a game, okay? People don't get to play with other people. Alright? Thats not how the world works." I stare at her and she doesn't even open her eyes to look at me.

I run my hand through my hair frustrated and look at my phone hopeful. She's still not picking up.

"Katherine, I deserve to know how Elena knows you." Her eyes remain closed.

I ignore Stefan's attempts to get me to talk...Though why was she here? With _that child_ of hers. Stefan is nonstop worrying about what Elena feels like right now. Why? They haven't seen each other since their _wedding day._

Paul has some major explaining to do. Big time.

"Stefan," I get up and straighten out my clothes, "I have to be somewhere right now." I sigh and tilt my head to the side, "I'll see you later baby." I lean down to the coffee table he sat on, and kissed his cheek before his hands pushed me away. I smirk as he stands up and goes to the other side of the room. He stares at me blankly, "your really not going to tell me anything?" I twirl a curl around my finger and shake my head slowly. I turn on my heel, and stroll out.

I'm not surprised that she remembers me, I mean, I'm pretty hard to forget.

You don't usually forget the person thats ruins your life for a living...

"Yes." I nod my head vigorously, even though the police can't see me. Nik watches my face carefully. "Yes, I am Stephanie Wesley's god-mother." My body begins to tremble, "Yes, I understand- please can you tell me what happened?"

Nik tenses, as tears gather in my eyes. "Do you-" my voice cracks, "do you know if they'll be alright?" I sniff, "She's pregnant- officer she is eight months pregnant. And- and she- Stephanie is only seven years old-" My voice cracks and my lips tremble as a sob escapes my lips.

Nik is quickly at my side and takes the phone, "Hello officer?" His british accent gives him a steady aurora of authority.

"I am the god-father, yes." Nik nods as the police talks. "All right. Where exactly?" Nik listens closely, "Thank- thank you." With that he hangs up and pockets the phone.

I look up at him, my eyes spilling tears as my body shakes with sobs, "Nik-"

He takes my hand, "Lets go love, we need to get to the hospital."

* * *

**Ok so...I'm sorry? I know I know its short! Like reallllly short!**

** But I have like no time to do anything, I have about 2 other chapters ready, but they are semi ready. **

**I'm not exactly done editing, cause I never have time to do that**

**Also! KATIE?! KATHERINE?! WHAT?! yeah thats what my mom said...**

**so Stephanie love Stefan...aw so do I Steph**

**Klaroine is just too much sometimes (tears)**

**Oh and next chapter will be semi short BUT the one after that is gonna be super long! hopefully haha**

**Much love my lovies**

**xoxoox xooxox**

**Twitter: StefanElena23**


	20. Chapter 20

**I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am. **

**Six months of not updating is a total bitch move and I am SO sorry! **

**You guys I have had so much stress with school and life in general and not to mention the worst writers block EVER! But it is my spring break so I tried to start writing again and I have hit gold! I think Im back in the groove, so hopefully I will have another update for you guys in a week. **

**You guys are the best readers ever! The reviews make me so happy! Okay so I hope you guys like this one, I know I left you at a cliffhanger- but this one should fill in some cracks...**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**Twitter: StefanElena23**

* * *

Caroline sprints through the hospital doors with Nik running after her.

"Love! You have to slow down or you will hurt yourself!" Caroline looked back at Nik and went to stand next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I hate the hospital and I can't stop thinking about Stephanie and Elena- should we get them flowers?" Caroline rambled on as Nik led them towards the receptionist desk to get visitor passes.

"We will once we know whats going on," Nik sat Caroline down as they waited for the elevator and kissed her worried wrinkled forehead, "Don't worry love, they will be alright."

* * *

I take a deep breathe, and close my eyes. Elena knows Katherine.

How? I don't remember a time when I brought her up in front of Elena. I would remember... When I moved to Mystic Falls, Katherine and I were not on good terms. So I basically acted as if she never existed. And- Katie? Why would Elena call her that? Katie...where have I heard that from? Katie...Katie...? Why does that sound so familiar? Elena looked pissed too. What did Katherine do to her? How do I not know these things...

My pager beeps, taking my mind away from my muddled thoughts.

I look down at my pager, floor five. I walk out the door and go to the elevator. I run my hand through my hair, I hate going to floor five, it's probably the one I'm weakest in. The accidents children get into are the worst and the most heartbreaking.

The elevator makes a sound and the doors open. A nurse is there waiting for me, she hands me the folder of the case I'm going in to check. Before I get to open it, a muffled sob gets my attention. I look up towards the waiting room to see a head of gold blond hair bent over.

I rush over to the waiting room, "Caroline?" Her head snaps up, and her face is red from crying. I bend down, and move hair out of her frightened face.

"Why are you here? Whats wrong?" I look at her intently as her bites her lip to stop a sob from coming out.

She takes in a ragged breathe, "Stefan-" tears roll down her face, "It's- it's Stephanie-" My eyebrows furrow. Did I hear her right? My eyes harden and my heart speeds up as I register what Caroline said.

I grab for the patient folder on the floor and open it. I rack through x-rays and doctor notes till I reach a copy of the birth certificate.

_Stephanie Alexia Wesley_

I stare at the name, reading it over and over again. My heart stops and it feels ice cold. I feel Caroline's hands on my face. My chest continues to tighten and freeze, as I hear Nik calling my name. The room starts to spin faster, and I feel my pulse pounding through my ears.

"Stefan, please," I turn to my name. I stand up and look to Caroline, "What happened?" My voice is a mere whisper, and its hoarse from the held back tears.

Caroline bites her lip, and more tears slid down her face.

Nik speaks up, "Elena got into an accident about forty minutes ago." I began to feel the room spinning again as he continues to speak, "She was supposedly going over the speed limit, but it's when she had a heart attack, that she lost control of the car," My head feels very heavy as I take in what Nik is saying, "her car swerved off the side of the road and it tipped over," I'm brought back with the sound of Caroline's sobs. Her body was shaking and her face is in her hands again.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I try again, my voice distant, "Why didn't you call me?"

"We just got here ten minutes ago," Nik's accent rang through my ears, "we told the nurse to get you sooner, but they said after Stephanie has been admitted, they will page you." I look down and open the folder again. I look through the papers, she's in room 233. I turn around and quickly make my way down the hall. I rush into the room thats already filled with three other doctors.

"Someone tell me the stats," I call out to the room. A nurse rushes towards my side, "Her heart rate is continuing to be irregular, and we are still trying to stop the internal bleeding." My ears begin to ring, and my palms sweat.

"Dr. Salvatore, she is losing a lot of blood." The nurse's hispanic accent pulses through my ears and I go into my medical mode.

"Sara, get her onto a sedation, make sure she is completely asleep and she will not fill anything." I walk over to the bed, "Connect two more IV's, one on her leg, and one a half inch away from the cut on her ribs." I watch them work over Stephanie's body and my chest clenches at the sight of my angel on a hospital bed. Her dirty blond hair is matted around her face, which is now bruised. She now has stitches above her left eyebrow, and there is a little cut next to the corner of her lips. I slowly bend down and gently kiss her forehead, her skin so soft and pure.

I whisper, "I love you baby girl."

* * *

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed his name from their bedroom.

Damon came rushing in, "Is it time?! Is she coming?! Now?!" He looked frazzled and ran to her side.

Bonnie quickly shook her head, "No Damon, I am only four months, I have five months left." Damon sighed in relief.

"Then whats the matter baby," he tried to kiss her cheek but she pushed him away. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yuck," Bonnie scrunched up her nose.

Damon chuckled, "What? Are you five? Cause baby I would know if you were afraid of kooties- I mean you are pregnant" He smirked at her and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"No you idiot, your breathe smells like cheese and I can't stand the smell of cheese right now."

Damon smirked.

"But Caroline called and she was crying so I couldn't hear her so well. So can you call Nik and see whats going on?"

"Look at you already acting all motherly," Damon laughed as Bonnie tried to smack him but missed.

"Shut up and call," she smiled as Damon gave her wink before dialing Nik's number.

* * *

My chest clenches and I cringe, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

"Mama, I miss Stefan...and- and I bet he misses me too. So I don't think he would have minded me hanging out with him in his office." I don't reply and I continue to watch the road, and avoid the unusual pounding in my back. My heart beats so hard for a second, it feels like I'm getting punched in the chest. A small scream escapes my throat.

"Mama!" Stephanie cries and I can't turn to her. My body feels limp and my head feels like a thousand pounds. My hands slip off the steering wheel and it turns on its own. I can't think straight but I can still hear Stephanie.

"Mama, please! Mama get up-Mama-"

"Baby! It's okay! Stephanie don't worry! Okay? Steph please! It's okay. It's okay! Please baby girl don't cry, don't cry...

**"Hey!"**

My eyes snap open, where am I? I hear the monitors transferring my heart rate, and I feel the throbbing pain in my forehead. I lift my hand up, and see theres an IV attached. My fingers find the location of the pain, and there are stitches, and a lot.

"Took you long enough."

My head turns to the familiar voice and I stiffen.

"What are you doing here?" My voice fails me and anyone would be able to tell that I'm furious.

She just stares at me, a smirk playing around her lips.

"Why are you here!" I shout, and she doesn't even flinch. Though my headache got incredibly worst.

"Oh Elena, I told you to stay away." She gives a smile that causes a shiver to go through Elena's body.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elena glares at her with disgust, "just leave me alone."

Elena's brown eyes feel frozen as her ice blue eyes stare her down.

"You know," Katherine makes her way around the other side of the room, "what I told you?"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, she never remembers having a conversation with Katie. Elena only remembers slamming the door in her face.

Katherine smirks as she watches Elena's face wash over with confusion.

"You don't remember do you?" She trailed her fingers along side of the bed, "You don't recall a phone call you got eight years ago?" Katherine's voice was laced with a taunting tone.

Elena's chest tightened, and her head began to spin.

"No" She whispered as the realization hit her.

Katherine smirked and watched the borrow cross Elena's face with pleasure.

* * *

_I take a deep breath and look out the window. The leaves are the perfect color, and the pictures will come out amazing._

_Elena makes her way down stairs in her empty house. Well almost- Caroline slept over for their last "single ladies sleepover" they had skyped with Bonnie who was in New York at her grams house. She could hear the shower running. Bonnie is coming in about thirty minutes._

_Jeremy was off in California for college,he said he will be in an hour before the ceremony starts. Her parents were already at the church getting things ready. She had already packed all her things for the place her and Stefan had gotten. She smiled at the thought of being with Stefan, living with him, seeing him every morning, every night. The marriage thing was scary as hell, but she really believes that she and Stefan can make it, and she's sure that they will. It's cheesy to think but they really do have something special, its electrifying but at the same time its the only thing that keeps her at ease. Their love for each other can conquer anything, they are real soul mates. she knows it and just because Caroline crosses her heart on it, but because its something you just know. Or else she would not be marrying him a eighteen. She bites her lip and pushes her doubts away._

_She got her only coffee mug she left and poured some water into it. She closed her eyes and smiled..._

_"Elena!" Caroline came running down the stairs, "I will see you at the salon to get ready!" She came rushing toward her with a big smile and kissed her cheeks before running out the door._

_Elena laughed and headed for the stairs when the phone rang._

_She sighed and made her way to the phone on the wall._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Elena...Gilbert?" The woman on the other line asked._

_"Yes it is, may I whose calling?"_

_"Let's just say I'm a close...friend," The woman chuckled a little, "I have a favor to ask, now you won't mind now will you Mrs. Gilbert?"_

_Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "No, go ahead."_

_"Alright, well you see Ms. Gilbert, I have a problem."_

_Elena shifted her feet and listened closely._

_"I know its your wedding day today and its supposed to be the greatest day of your life and all- but- it can't happen." Elena throat went dry, who the hell- "well you can with any body but Stefan Salvatore. Because you see, Elena, I am very close to Stefan and I can't have him marry a small town plain jane like you now can I? No. So lets do all of ourselves a favor and why don't get the hell out of his life?" Elena wanted to hang up. "Because if you don't, Gilbert you will be sorry. I know your every move, your daily routine, when and where you see Stefan and everything in between. So stay away from Stefan. Do you understand? If you marry Stefan Salvatore I will ruin you." Elena's breathe got caught in her throat as the line went dead. _

_She put the phone up and quickly went outside for air. Who the hell was that lunatic?!_

_She bit her lip and rubbed her face. She didn't have any real doubts about her and Stefan, ever. But this shook her to the core. She sighs and shakes her head, its nothing Elena, she tell herself, just go back inside and get ready. _

_She turns to go back in when she saw a note on the door._

_I will watch you until you are completely out of Stefan's life. Or his friends and family will be at risk too. Don't take too long Plain Jane._

_- K_

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Ehh I still don't forgive you?**

**I think we all love Katherine on the show- but I hate to tell you- but this icy blue eye Katherine is a total cold hearted bitch that only loves herself- and of courseeee Stefan**

**I threw in some Bamon and I totally forgot about putting in Jeremy! You know what they say- You don't realize you miss someone until they are gone (or something like that)**

**Please review if you have suggestions or tips or comments on my writing or your opinion on where the story is going!**

**I love all kinds of review!**

**okay im done**

**xoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Twitter: StefanElena23**


End file.
